Master of the guild
by Vendetta419
Summary: A.U. What if Naruto dream was taking from him. What if he decided to get back at all who wrong him by any mean. This is a story where Naruto make him own guild of justice.Chapters being redone update will be in a while.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

An: Chapter one has been checks over by my beta reader xLordxRavenx my beta reader. For now on he will fixed my chapters.

Ch. 1 Goodbye Konoha

Many things happen in the Hidden Leaf Village; from the sound invasion to the Akatsuki threat and to the final battle with Madara and Sasuke. One would think that Naruto would finally be see as a hero, but fate decided to screw him over big time. Sasuke was able to kill those who had his clans men killed, and because of that, he was elected to be the new Hokage.

_-Sitting on the fourth Hokage's head-_

"_What the hell is wrong with this Village? I give and give and what do I get in return, Nothing but more hate!" _Thought Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki, our real hero, was so depressed that he failed to noticed that a elderly woman walk up to him until she was right behind him..

"….Hokage-sama, why are you here." He asked in an emotionless voice.

Tsunade was taking back by the formality he addressed her by. She looked at him carefully. Head drooped down and his shoulders slumped in an almost resigned way. She sigh sadly "Naruto please, there was no other way; the council want's Sasuke so that the truth about the Uchiha Massacre stay's locked up. All they want for you is to bring back the Namikaze Clan so-"

"-That's all this fucking village care's about is Clan's and Bloodline's! It's no wonder the mist village laugh's at us! I can care less about the Namikaze clan!" He interrupted angrily. His expression looked furious. Tsunade could of sworn his eye's flash red for a split second.

Thunder started to roar and raindrops slowly came sprinkling down..

"Naruto don't do this, please I'm begging you, don't walk down this path" Tsunade begged, who now had tears in her eye's as Naruto threw down the first Hokage's necklace at her feet.

The light rain slowly started to pick up, raindrops splattering on the ground, the beginning of puddles starting to form.

"My dream is dead…nothing is left but pain and hatred! Naruto Uzumaki is gone, all that remains is Naruto Namikaze." He yelled with Venom in his voice. His eye's flashed red again, giving his watered down appearance a frightening look.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightening struck a tree not far from where they are standing, causing Tsunade to jump in surprise. She turned and watched as the tree split and fell to the ground, the fire the lightening left behind slowly being dowsed by the rain. She glanced back to where Naruto was standing, only to see nothing.

Pain and regret burned in her heart, knowing the young man who was like a son to her was gone and may never return. It was like he was never there in the first place really. How he walked the happy streets of Konoha, his existence only reminding everyone the loved one's they lost in the Kyuubi attack. She broke down crying as she dropped to her knees, splashing water and soaking her robes.

She let out a mighty cry, her anguish echoing all throughout the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

An: Chapter one has been checks over by my beta reader xLordxRavenx my beta reader. For now on he will fixed my chapters.

Four months passed since Naruto defected from Konoha. What was left of his so called friends moved on with their lives. Tsunade, who still in power, seemed to barely showed any concern for the village anymore. When word got out about Sasuke becoming the sixth Hokage, Konoha's allies had cut all ties with the village out of respect for Naruto.

One would think that Konoha would stand tall, but all was well in the hidden leaf, there had been multiple reports of mysterious murders throughout the land of fire. Tsunade, who had finally had enough, decided to send an ANBU to investigate the murders.

Inside the Hokage's office, Tsunade and Shizune was going over the mission briefing with the ANBU.

"As you can see in these files, there has been multiple reports of strange murders throughout the land of fire. Words on the walls, written with blood of the victims, state Justice is finally served. We believe it the work of a group called The Guild, who happens to show up at the same time the murders occur. I would like you to investigate the village Shou, there has been recent sighting's of the group. Be careful"

"Yes lady Hokage." Replied the female ANBU.

"Tenten, please be careful, your going alone on this mission, as we are short handed as of the moment, and we have also gotten report's that Jiraiya's spy network has been wiped out." Said Shizune.

The female ANBU nodded silently.

"Your dismissed"

After the ANBU shushined out of the room, Tsunade turned her head towards the window with a bored look on her face.

"I know you're there, Jiraiya"

Nothing seemed to happen for a second before a body flew through the circular window, landing on the floor in a slight crouch.

Straitening up, an old man could been seen. Wearing some kind of red vest along with a head plate that said 'oil', the man would normally look quite comical if it wasn't for his serious expression. Hands in his pockets, the man, Jiraiya, walked silently to the front of the desk, and looked at the blonde women who was looking back at him.

"Hello Tsunade"

"Jiraiya" she nodded to him.

There was a small pause.

"Have you confirmed it was the guild that wiped out your spy network?" she asked.

He nodded "Yeah, I even encountered a couple of the members about a week ago"

She looked at him a little worriedly. She didn't fail to notice the slightest limp he had when he walked.

"What are your thought's about them" she asked.

His eyebrows creased in a worried sort of look "I can confidently say that if we ever tried to go to war with them, we would be fucked"

Tsunade eyes narrowed in thought. "What can you describe about them, what did they wear? How do they fight that makes them so strong"

"These people are more skilled then the AMBU black ops and more cunning than the Akatsuki ever were. The two I faced dressed in all black, with a cloak covering their whole body; they have a mask similar to Madara except, it's fully black and you can't see their eyes." He said.

"Hmm" she mumbled thoughtfully.

"It gets worse."

"How so?" she asked, wondering how it could get any worse.

"They can blend into shadows and travel through it like it's a will of their own." Said Jaraiya.

"Is this similar to the Nara's Clan Jutsu?" asked Shizune, who thus far, was silently listening off to the side. Suddenly she started hearing bells in head as Jiraiya replied.

"No, it's not a normal Jutsu as far as I can see" was the reply "They're also very skilled in the way of assassination, mostly with weapons"

"Milady may I be excused, I'm not feeling very well." Shizune interrupted suddenly.

Tsunade nodded her distractedly, not noticing the odd tone she spoke with. Shizune left the room quietly as Jiraiya and Tsunade were still conversing.

She quickly walked out of the tower and seemingly walked into a random alleyway between two stores.

She stopped in the middle of the ally and looked towards a patch of shadows on a wall. Nothing seemed to happen for a few seconds before the shadows literally twisted and contorted to form a bodily shape.

"Report my puppet" asked the shadow is a low voice.

"Master, the Hokage decided to send one of her best ANBU, sword, to investigate the guild. What is my next order?" asked Shizune in a monotone voice, her face eerily expressionless.

"You will sit tight and watch the council and the Hokage; I will inform the grandmaster about this anbu." the 'shadow' said.

"Yes, sir." Replied Shizune as the shadow left and shizune looked around confuse. "what was I doing again? Oh yeah, I'm going home to rest, silly me." Said shizune to herself as she walked out of the alley.

End chapter. AN: I know it was short, but next chapter will be much longer. Please send your reviews and Naruto will not be a good or bad guy.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: I chose Tenten cause I needed a female with a weapon. My thanks for this chapter being fixed goes to XlordXRaven.

CH.3

At the village of Shou, the victim's house.

"So you telling me, you didn't hear anything, not even any sounds of struggle?" Asked Tenten in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but no one in this building heard anything until this morning, when Mrs. Kyoto saw Mr. Seto apartment door wide open and discovered his body and screamed, that's all the noise we hear," explained the manager, a little distraught.

"Can you please lead me to Mrs. Kyoto, I wish to ask her a couple of questions?" she asked, while was studying the victim's apartment.

"Yes, right this way," Said the manager, who led the Konoichi to the witness' apartment.

After few minutes of introducing the witness, the manager left them alone to talk.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything Miss.…"

"It sword, and no thanks, thank you for asking. Anyways, about Seto, can you tell me anything about him you may know of," Asked Tenten.

"I know he's a brute, who used his business skills to crush other companies down; it was probably one of those thugs from that bar that killed him. Every Thursday night, he goes to a bar called Devil's Nest at 7pm," Said Mrs. Kyoto.

"How do you know that, if you don't mind me for asking?" Asked Tenten.

"Not at all. Every Thursday night, I come from a friend house, and on my way home, I see him head in there. Listen, that place is a detestable place to be at, a young woman, such as yourself, should steer clear from that god forsaken place," Said Mrs. Kyoto strongly.

"Thank you for the concern, but I can take care of myself. Thank you for the information, but I must go now," she nodded to the women before leaving.

"…You can come out now, she's long gone," Said the elderly woman to seemingly nowhere.

A man, dressed in all black, carrying a sword on his back and wrapped in bandages, appear from the shadows behind her.

"So it seems Jadai's report _is_ correct hehehe; I remember that girl well," Said the man nostalgically.

"Oh, so you two fought before?" asked the women curiously, before she took a sip of her tea that was resting on the counter.

"A while back ago, a shadow clone of mine fought her and her Genin team. I was impressed with the way she used weapons; her twin dragon jutsu was quite impressive. But in the end, her sensei ended up destroying my clone. Good Taijutsu that guy has," he said.

There was a small pause.

"What are the grandmaster's orders?" the women finally asked. The man replied instantly, already anticipating the question.

"Your orders are to maintain your position as a spy. As for panda girl, the grandmaster wishes to bring her in alive," said the man.

"I will do as grandmaster commands," said the elderly woman.

The man grinned beneath hood before he vanished back within the shadows from which he came.

_A couple hours later at sword's hotel room_

Sword looked into mirror, checking out her new outfit that she just bought at a local shop; a short white tank top with a black mini skirt and black high heel pumps with a short black vest_._ Sword undid her hair that was in two bun's before she started combing her hair out with a brush, when she started to think about her former teammate/ex lover.

_flashback start: Seven months before Naruto left._

"_Why? Why Neji!?" asked Tenten, her eyes brimming with tears.._

" _I am sorry, but you have known since the start of our relationship that anyone in the Hyuuga family is not allowed to marry outside of the clan," said Neji sadly, though seemingly with little remorse "It's one of the main clan rules"_

"_And you're just going to give up, just like that! You're not even going to fight back; what about me, I love you!" yelled a heartbroken Tenten._

"_Like I said, it's a clan rule. The elders have permitted our relationship this long, but it somehow got back to them that we wanted to marry. They just spoke to me and said our relationship has gone on long enough and I should find a Hyuuga to marry. Our relationship is over, accept it," said Neji emotionlessly. Tenten looked at him brokenly for a minute before her face twisted in anger._

"_Get out of here, I don't want to see you again!" she yelled, pointing to the door._

_Neji took one last look at her before spinning on his heels and walked out the door to her apartment. As soon as he left, Tenten broke down crying, realizing her future with Neji was over._

_Flashback end._

After the brake up, Tenten needed a distraction, so she trained her self like a madman before applying for ANBU, passing with flying colors. Before she knew it, she became captain, replacing the one before her, who died on a mission. 

_Flashback start. The day Tenten team after Naruto._

"_Give up Tenten, you have no chance at all to beat me, I'm on a whole different level than you. I mean come on, look your teammates, that should be proof enough." Said Naruto amusedly, standing beside two groaning ANBU, who where lying on the ground._

"_SHUT UP! WHAT WOULD A TRAITOR LIKE YOU KNOW ANYWAY!" yelled Tenten._

_Naruto just chuckled._

"_What so funny?" she asked taken back. How could anyone be so amused in such a situation?_

"_Oh nothing, just that this place seems familiar to me is all; Ah yes, the valley of the end. It was here where I made my first mistake. I let him live."_

_Tenten looked at him a little confused._

_Naruto got quiet then spoke in a emotionless voice, "Tell Tsunade that Namikaze, Naruto will never returned to that hell hole," and before she could react, his body blurred into a streak as he dashed towards her, landing a hard blow right into her stomach. She felt her stomach clench painfully as she lurched forward and dropped to her knees. _

_Her vision blurred as she fell onto her stomach. She managed to look up to see him walk away, his right foot stepping on her recently discarded ANBU mask, which got knocked off earlier in the fight._

_Her last thought before darkness consumed her was 'Don't go'._

_End flashback_

The next day, the villagers had one of the biggest parties ever seen. It came to an abrupt end when Tsunade made an announcement about Naruto's parents. Needless to say, there was many reactions. Shocked, being the most. After all, how would you feel when you found out that the boy you have been treating like a monster his whole life was the son of your beloved fourth Hokage and Konoha's best ANBU captain.

Soon after, many of Konoha's allies distanced themselves one by one.

"Better get to bed, got a long day tomorrow" Sword said to herself. She quickly changed into some pajamas that were stored into a scroll of hers and went to bed.

_A Dark chamber far away_

"Grandmaster, you must be excited huh? This is going to be your first time seeing her in four months," asked a brown hair teenage.

The 'Grandmaster' chucked amusedly, "I wouldn't really call it excited Konohamaru, more like anticipation. I Knew I would be seeing her again, leaving her alive was a good choice; I like new challenges."

_The next day, outside the Devil's Nest _

"Well, here goes nothing," Sword said to herself.

She pushed open the door and walked into the bar. Inside, she found nothing but chaos; men fighting amongst themselves, women using their sexual assets towards lusty men, and people gambling. The only thought she had was, 'damn, it's like an up to date western film'. After getting focused and remembering what she must do, she started towards the bar.

"What would you like, pretty thing," Asked the bartender, who was cleaning a dirty glass with a _dirty_ rag.

"The strongest you have," She replied back with a fake smile, hiding her grimace.

"Give her a devil's blood and put it on my tab." Said a guy who took a seat to her right.

"Coming right up." Replied the bartender who quickly made the drink and handed it to her.

"Where's my manners, the names Jadai. Phoenix, Jadai," he said as Tenten took a sip. She almost choked on the taste; it was _strong_, and actually tasted like blood.

"Lina…just Lina." Said Sword, giving the man a smile.

"Tell me Lina, just Lina, what's a good looking girl, such as yourself, doing in a place like this." Asked Jadai.

"Oh I'm just waiting for my evening date to show up, I'm new to this town," she said, taking another sip of the devil's blood.

"Oh yeah, who's your date, if you don't mind me asking,"

" His names Seto." Said Sword, eyeing the man for a reaction.

"Seto? Didn't you hear," he asked looking surprised.

"Hear what?" asked Sword, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Seto's dead." Jadai said bluntly.

"What!? How did he die?" she asked looking shocked.

Jadai begin to whisper in her ear. "It not wise to talk about that here, if you catch my drift," he nodded to the other people in the bar, which sword noticed many of the men staring at her, eyeing the new piece of meat. "I know a place with less interruption, just follow me," he stood up from the bar stool and walked towards the door.

Thinking she already had a lead on Seto's death, she stood and followed him out of the bar.

They walked in silence away from the bar a good ten minutes before sword started to get a little suspicious.

"When are we going to talk" she asked him, but she didn't receive an answer, he just kept walking.

"Hey! Where are we going," she asked getting frustrated after another five minutes of walking. He suddenly stopped, which almost made her run into his back.

He gave her a smirk over his shoulder. "Nothing little ole' Tenten needs to know"

Her eyes widened in surprise, wondering how he knew her name. She quickly came to the conclusion that either this man was part of the 'Guild', or was an hired assassin to kill her.

He quickly bent her knees and launched her self backwards a good twenty yards while doing a flip in the air. In mid spin, she threw a few hidden Kunai's on her at the man she was just following.

She was surprised when they all connected, but was further surprised when he disappeared in a burst of smoke.

'A clone, but when-' she stopped in mid thought when she felt a shift in the air behind her. She just managed to jump forward, dodging a kick straight to her to back.

She turned around as soon as she landed, getting a good look at her attacker, who was just standing there.

Only real thing she could distinguish about him was he wore a black mask and cloak covering his whole body.

She tensed as she watched him reach both of his arms back and draw twin blades from their hidden sheathes.

She hurriedly took out a hidden scroll as the man rushed at her. She threw scroll at the man and went through a series of hand seals.

"_Dragon Shuriken Projectiles" _She yelled out. The man suddenly stopped as the scroll disappeared in a large puff of smoke, only to reveal a large dragon shape flying towards him made of entirely shuriken.

Sword's eyes widened in surprised as the man's blades seem to disappear for a second and all the shuriken dropped dead to the ground around him, forming a half moon.

"You will have to try better than that princess" He said with mild amusement in his voice.

"How about this" she said with a smirk. With all ten of her fingers spread out, she raise her hand up and back and suddenly all the shuriken seemed to levitate in the air.

With a forwards jerk of her hands, all the shuriken flew at him again; but instead of heading toward him from the front, they were coming at him from both sides at which they fell and they were only three yards away.

He suddenly leapt back while swinging his sword to the right, cutting the strings on about a quarter of the levitating shuriken, causing them to drop back onto the ground lifelessly again. He ducked, twisted, and dodged all the shuriken while continuously cutting all their stings. Once he finished cutting all the strings, he stowed his swords backed into their sheathes and ran through a dozen hand seals before slamming them onto the ground.

"Earth style: Four Prism Nightmare" He said. Tenten's eyes widened and the ground around her started shifting before four sides rose around her, forming a box with even a roof, trapping her in complete darkness.

The man went through another set of hand seals before calling out "Earth style: Crushing Wave". In front of him, a large body of dirt gathered together before rising up and washing over the large box, crushing it and anything underneath it.

He smirked for a second before he suddenly whipped his sword from his sheath halfway, stopping a sword strike aiming for his shoulder blades.

"Impressive you managed get out of my jutsu, though I expected it, after all, you are one of Konoha's best Shinobi" He said before slowly turning around, "But you still have much to learn"

Tenten eyes widened in surprise before she turned around, only it was to late. By the time she managed to catch a glimpse of her new attacker, she was struck in the head with a large sword covered in ninja tape.

End chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

CH

CH.4

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

A couple of hours later Tenten woke up and find herself chained to her wrists and ankles with chakra chains and a collar around her neck with a leash attach to it.

"Good Evening tenten." Said a familiar voice with amusement in it voice.

Hearing the voice she follow the leash to the man right hand in front of her and got a good look at his face. Her eyes widen more in shock.

"N…N…Naruto! It can't be! You the brain behind this operation!" she yelled out as she try to struggle but realized she chained up and collared like a dog.

"I won't beat around the bush yes I am the grandmaster for something far bigger, my guild. You been a bad girl helping those old fart to stop my path of true justice, poppa spank." Said naruto with humor in his voice.

"Justice, justice. You been killing innocent people in the land of fire! How dare you act like a hero who decided what is right and wrong!" yelled tenten.

"first off wench none of those so called innocent was ever innocent in the first place. They deal with drugs,smuggling, kidnapping, raped and about just every criminal thing you can think of." Said naruto.

"I don't believe what you say. You a rogue nin why should I believe you."

Naruto snapped his fingers and a cloaked guild member appear from the shadows and force tenten to read some document that the victim kept hidden on what they did. Tenten being force to read got her proof and stood quiet. "second off you right I'm no hero or even a villain heck I ain't even a traitor konoha is but not me. Let me guess the council told everyone I'm a bad man a bad apple just to cover their asses am I right." Said naruto.

"What do you mean?" she finally talked.

"The truth about the uchiha clan massacre is a lie for the public to believe, heck it a lie for everyone else to believe so no civil war doesn't happen." Said naruto with a serious edge in his voice.

"But Itachi murder his…" "clan under konoha order my dear." Finished naruto which got tenten to look shocked. Naruto pulled out a secret document with the third hokage handwriting on it. Naruto hand the document to masked cloack figure which he in return forced tenten to read the document. " I learned the truth about it when sasuke and madara attack konoha. Every since sasuke was allowed back in konoha I told the clan council and tsunade about it and you know what they told me?" Which got tenten to look up to him in fear.

"Forget what you heard, we can't allowed slander to harm our future hokage." Said naruto as he repeat what they told him. "No you lie! Lady tsunade would never allow that to happen!" yelled tenten.

Naruto chuckle so much like yazoo from final fantasy 7 advent children. " the hokage is nothing more than a figure head. In konoha the council have more power, it never change. In truth the council decide how to run konoha." Said a serious naruto. "no…" whisper tenten in defeat.

"It hurt to findout that your hero is powerless but even she ain't innocent. She gave in to quickly to the council and crush my dream and gave it to a criminal, all she wanted from me was to rebuild the namikaze clan that all." Said naruto.

"who else know?" ask tenten refusing to believe tsunade did this. "you , tsunade, jiraiya, and sakura. Yes even sakura quickly sided with them also such a shame I'll wasted my time with her." Said naruto. " what now? And why you got me chained like a sex slave." Ask tenten. "well you like that cause of two reason, one is I can't allowed you to to escaped here with what you saw and heard. Second is I always wonder how you would look in that predictment that all. As for what I do with you I won't killed you like the others." said naruto with a smile on his face.

"other??" said tenten.

"oh yes once in a while we have either rock anbu's or cloud anbu's trying to spy in the devil nest club like you did. I'm keeping you alive for fun." Said naruto. "Then you knew". Said tenten. "My dear beautiful ten-chan I have spy everywhere including konoha. Tsunade sent you to shou to investigate the murders that be happening there, all part of my master plan." Said a smirking naruto which he put tenten in shock.

"but…how?" ask tenten.

"It none of your business beautiful." Reply naruto.

"ok then tell how you got someone like kisame to joined your little group." Ask tenten which got naruto to send her a charming smile which she had to find a blush from appearing. "aww ten-chan someone as beautiful as you should know better. Take her away to my private holding cell." Said naruto. The cloaked figure picked tenten up and dragged her toward the door, which she was fighting and screaming to break free. "oh ten-chan incase you try to escape I will punish your ass myself now take her away!" said a dead serious naruto. The cloaked figure dragged her out the room and to a holding cell.

A FEW HOURS LATER. IN KONOHA INSIDE THE COUNCIL ROOM.

"this is getting out of hand! Something must be done about these guild!" yelled Tsume.

"Lady hokage what is being done about them?" demanded Choza.

" I've depatch our best anbu; sword to deal with them." Said tsunade which she got shikaku, Inoichi, genshino dad and hiashi to share a glare with each other until shikaku decided to speak. " All due respect but was that wise to sent her only." "I understand your concern but this needed to be done and incase anyone forget not many people are willing to work with sword behind naruto namikaze." Everyone got quiet behind his name.

"As head of the sarutobi clan I ask before you what are we going to do now?" that when they heard shizune scream outside the room. each of the council ran outside only to find a anbu body with spear stab at his heart, the dead anbu is wearing tenten outfit.

"My god... this is so troublesome." stated shikaku.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER TSUNADE DECIDED TO SENT TEAM FANG, KAKASHI TEAM OUT TO HUNT THESE GUILD MEMBERS. KONOHAMARU DECIDED TO TAG ALONG.

end chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

CH

CH.5

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

A.N: Listen up fans from this chapter and so on it going to get ruff. A lot of violence and characters death, and even rape will take place. I'm glad a lot of peoples are reviewing this story. Yes I compared naruto to greed from full metal alchemist but not just him, he also a little bit like gambit from the x-men along with the joker from the dark knight movie. I won't spoil much but naruto will be killing former allies. Let play a guessing game, sent review on who you think will died and in chapter 6 you will get your answer I promise. Now on with the story.

THE NEXT DAY AT 7:10AM IN THE GRANDMASTER PRIVATE CHAMBER.

Naruto woke up quietly and slide off his naked female companion body. The naked orange hair beauty shift a little in her sleep but quickly fell back under to dream land, Naruto who took no time quickly put his robe on along with some sandal and left the room. His goal for today as he think is to pay a special young lady a visit.

Inside naruto private holding cell we find our favorite weapon mistress trying to pick her lock with a lock pick in her mouth, all was going well until the door open up in came the grandmaster who caught her in the act. She tries to hide the lock pick in her mouth but naruto already saw it and grew angry, he approaches her very quickly.

"Spit it out now!!" command naruto.

Tenten just stared at him with a blank look indication she refuse to heed his command. Naruto lifted his right hand back and brought it back with a powerful smack across her face, knocking the taste out of her mouth with the lock pick and some blood. "I did say if you try to escape I would punish your ass! Cain gets in here now!!" shouted naruto. "I'm here my grandmaster." The same cloaked figure appears kneeling in front of naruto. "Fetch me my sealing kit and paint brush she lost her freedom today, and on your way back get three members of the guild in here also!" Cain quickly left to do his lord bidding not trying to anger him.

"what are you going to do to me." said tenten.

"Teach you a very important lesson never crossed the grandmaster no matter what!" reply naruto with a dark and deadly look. Just then cain returns back with three members and the item he need. Naruto take the items and look at the three other members. "Hold her ass down! Cain removes her clothes she don't need them anymore!" cain and the other members walk up to her.

"stay back! don't touch me, stay back!" scream tenten as her clothes get ripped off while she did everything to struggle but they are too strong, no matter what she did she found herself being held down against her will. Naruto mixed the brush with the black ink as he approach a nude tenten whom feared the worse to happen. Naruto started to paint on her belly a seal. Once he was done he began to shout a chant. "**Seal of shinobi abilities"** as the seal glow, tenten let out a loud scream throughout the hidden lair their in. Tears pour down her face as the pain is unbearable; to her it felt like swimming in fire.

"gah….what…did…you…do…to.me?" Naruto hand his kit back to cain. "my dear I sealed away your chakra, strength, agility. Heck you just a normal civilian now until I and no one else break your seal, you see ten-chan why so serious? escaped again and I have you walk around the lair naked for 27 days a weeks, my beautiful flower." as he walk out with his men, locking the door to her cell. As he left tenten still in pain let out another scream.

Naruto head back in his room and put his black outfit on which look exactly like gambit outfit except it black even the trench coat is black. Naruto was about to leave his room until an orange hair young woman came out his bathroom with a tower wrapped around her nude wet body.

"Sasame I see you up." said naruto. "Who can sleep with all that noise, by the way who was that?" ask sesame as she sat next to naruto on the bed. " Hopefully a new recruit, her name is tenten konoha number one weapon mistress." reply naruto.

"ah the famous tenten you keep talking about." said sesame. "sound like I hear jealousy in your voice." snicker naruto. "no no no just trying to picture how she look and beside what you and I do is only for fun I rather be your mistress and nothing more." she smile right back at him. "then pay her a visit, she in my private cell. I had to punish her for failed attempted to escape, and beside I must trained in a couple of days konohamaru is bringing me my ex-sensei." grin naruto as he grab his katana and left the room.

Naruto walked in his training room and stand dead in the center, he grip his katana in his right hand. "Kisame, cain and jadai let play." said naruto as the three appear and charge him.

BACK WITH TENTEN.

Tenten calm down and look at the lockpick knowing if she escaped naruto will keep his promise. She realized naruto wasn't lieing about the seal she couldn't feel any chakra it was like it never existed. She lay down on her bed and start to wonder what her friends are up too, but it soon came to an end when her thought got to sasuke. Although she doesn't know him well she did agree with naruto, a traitor like him shouldn't be praise as a hero he shouldn't be allow to become hokage cause of his families action, she hate to say it but she can see what naruto is trying to do. But as she thought more of naruto she got pissed off but part of her begin to like this extreme naruto to her he was like a hero in her eyes. Tenten began to argue with her thought about naruto being a hero even if he the only son of the fourth hokage his action are wrong…so tenten thought. Right now she don't know what to think, heck she can't understand why she even thinking about this more.

"Penny for your thought." Said a voice at the door. Tenten look at her and realize she didn't sense her there at all thank to the seal. "Who are you? I was beginning to suspect only men were allowed to be apart of the guild." Said tenten. " of course there are women in the guild, and my name is sesame fuuma of the fuuma clan. And you must be tenten the young woman I heard so much about from naruto-kun." She send her a smile.

BACK WITH NARUTO.

Naruto parry sameshada with his katana, he then uses konoha whirlwind attack to send cain who came behind him, into kisame as he quickly get up and deflect jadai hidden blades with his katana pushing him off balance. Naruto quickly send fury of quick thrust, forcing jadai to block. Naruto stop his attack and grab jadai by his collar and threw him into cain who try to sneak attack him from behind again. Naruto quickly superkick kisame hard in his chest without looking, the kick was breath taking that it make Shawn Michael proud. Naruto stand there with a fox like grin as his sparring buddy get up and ready themselves again.

BACK WITH TENTEN.

"You kidding me you sleep with the bastard? So what you his girlfriend?" ask tenten. "no no you misunderstand me, I'm not his girlfriend I'm more than his mistress and beside you more like his type than me." Said sesame. "Yeah right not going to happen!" said tenten.

"Your voice telling me never but your eyes telling me something else." Looking right in her eyes. "Perhaps you don't know your feeling yet or maybe you don't want to fall in love cause you had a crappy love life." Tenten stared at her with a no you didn't go there look. "I see…do you want to talk about it." Ask sesame.

"No" said an upset tenten. Sasame look at her with a sad look and decided to drop it for now. "well tenten I be back later with your meal. She grab the lock pick. "And remember if you want to talk about it I can listen and I won't tell a soul unless you try to escaped then naruto will have you be around the male members naked trust me I know." She whisper something else to her. "You may not understand him yet but I will tell you one thing naruto is hung like a horse I'm afraid your petite body made not support you, he ripped you apart heh heh." Which she got tenten to blush alittle sesame left her room with a laugh, locking the cell door.

BACK WITH NARUTO.

Naruto stand proudly with a wicked grin as cain, jadai, and kisame on the floor knockout. Naruto leave the room knowing that team fang will have no chance against him. "_kakashi sensei. Now I will show you my true strength may god have mercy on your soul hahahahahahah!" thought naruto._

END CHAPTER. Send your review and vote on who you think will died in this story one of your answer will be answer in chapter 6 I'm pretty sure you know who. Also you can vote on who you think will get raped, it not tenten trust me.


	6. AN

AN

AN.

Ok people here I will explain a few thing. Number one this story is about revenge. Naruto had his dream taking away from him; it was because the injustice that the council did that naruto sees the world in black and white. He leave the leaf village and became a rogue ninja it was during that time he recruited a lot of peoples. Naruto mission is to fix this world a little, he knows he can't make it perfect but as long the crime minimal stay low he happy. In the later chapter I will explain how naruto peoples find guilty people all I can say is he have a lot of friends in high places. While we on the subject of character few of them in my story are oc except one is real. For example jadai is the name of my best friend in real life who go by that name, he too is on fanfiction as jadaiviolenphoenix check out his story. He did a crossover with naruto and soul caliber, where Cervantes de leon raised naruto as a pirate it under the naruto and tayuta section. I don't hate all the characters in naruto so you won't see me bash them out of hate don't give me wrong I still bash those character only if it help my story out where I make those character seem out of character. Most pairing I see on fanfiction with naruto always involve around naruto and hinata pairing which is fine but I for once want to see other pairing involving naruto, for except naruto and filter female characters as a pairing. Fanfiction need to put more female character with their own section, for example we all know ayame the ramen chef but yet she don't have her own section but matsuri; gaara student does how messed up is that. Now moving on to sakura I will not front she does act like a bitch on the show, but look at this way what is known about sakura haruno. We know she live with her mother who we don't see but hear, no clue if her mother is even a ninja to begin with which I doubt it cause sakura only used ninja academy jutsu's in the beginning, where her father rumor have it he was a great ninja probably died during the kyuubi attack. When she was little she was picked on until she met ino who come from a shinobi family, I believe it was through ino that sakura decided to become a ninja and let face it sakura act this way cause of ino. Ino brought her out of her shell so it simple for sakura to think like a shallow girl cause she get it from ino, if she didn't met ino she would have been like hinata with no backbone. I can't really hate her cause she only a naïve little girl who don't know better until she see how the world work, Naruto like her cause he relate to her, how so. Well there are alike except naruto had no friends and family in the beginning, both have loud personally, both are reckless in their own way, both are quick to get angry, both are quick to fight their own rival, and both want to be noticed by peoples. I really don't know if he end up with her in shippuden it look like it but ever since I seen shion it might not happen, I can understand why people choose narusaku pairing because her behavior can handle his but that doesn't mean he end up with her, heck hinata might change and show naruto she have altitude too. Heck even ino can handle naruto if she and sai doesn't work out, or the creator can make naruto meet some other chick we never heard of. To be honest who know what the future hold for naruto he could died in battle against madara or sasuke or both, we never know until it happen. What I want is for them to focus more on naruto heck reveal to him who his parent is anyway tell me what you think about my author note in review.

PEACE OUT AND WAIT FOR CHAPTER 6 IT GOING TO ROCK! HULK STYLE!


	7. chapter6

CH

CH.6

disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

A.N: Well peoples here the long wait between Naruto and Kakashi. Please send your feedback on what you think about this chapter, and also it please me to see a lot of people want sakura raped but it won't happen cause she going to died…doh! hahaha pretend you didn't see that. Now on with the story.

Ch.6

"Look alive people the scent show there was battle here but it was faint. One scent I know and another I don't know." said Pakkun.

"Who did that scent you know belong to? ask kakashi as konohamaru stand way behind them for unknown reason.

"Kisame of the mist. But I can't tell where he and they went their scent end here I'm sorry that all I can tell you for now." as he disappear in a puff of smoke.

"This isn't good kisame as in one of the legendary seven swordmen of the mist, I thought…I thought he died in the war with madara with maito gai!" said Raido.

"Doesn't surprise me one bit his body was never found except gai." said yugao.

Konohamaru and Genma shared a look then look at kakashi to give their next orders. "Scatter and scout the town but stay alert! konohamaru you with me, everyone else move out now!" shouted kakashi as everyone scatter to follow their orders.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.

"kakashi-san." said konohamaru.

"I see it." said kakashi as they watch the hooded guild member walk ahead of them, daring them to follow him/her.

"Stay alert this could be a trap." said kakashi. "yes sir" reply konohamaru. Kakashi use his headcom to contact his other teammate. "Raido, genma, and yugao come in." said kakashi. "we here kakashi-san what do you have to report?" they all said as one. "quickly meet me on top of a building called gamestop konohamaru and I found one of those guild member." said kakashi which earned him a yes sir reply.

"Kakashi-san what about that guild member he be long gone before our team get here." which kakashi didn't answer him instead he perform the summoning jutsu, and in a puff of smoke he summon pakkun his ninja dog tacker again. "Kakashi what is it this time? it better be good….that scent!" as he get closer to konohamaru and sniff him.

"Pakkun?" said kakashi. "This scent is that new shampoo; green ivy my god it smell good. hey kid you cover in it from head to toes." said pakkun.

"What can I say it my favor brand." lied konohamaru.

Kakashi sweat drop at them both but just then his teammates shunshin right behind them in a circle. Kakashi brief them which they agree it might be a trap just for them, Kakashi told them they need to use precaution and they quickly agree with pakkun leading them one again following that man scent which pakkun told them it a man.

OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE, AND TEN MILE AWAY FROM IT DEEP WITHIN A FOREST.

"He up ahead just standing there. I get the feeling it a trap." said pakkun.

"do you smell anybody else near?" ask kakashi. "no…I can't tell…only that it smell like wet musk from the forest and nothing else. Please be careful something not right, any way I must go." and once pakkun vanish. "I don't like this one bit." said raido with a worry look.

"wither you like this or not we got a mission to finished…stay hidden I handle this." order kakashi as they just did what he told.

A FEW SECOND LATER.

"That as far as you will go." said kakashi as he appear with a kunai point blank at the guy neck right behind him. "you under arrest resist and well you won't be missed."

"so this is the famous copycat ninja; Kakashi Hatake son of the white fang; Sakumo Hatake I'm honor." Kakashi kept quiet and focus. "So konoha want to cross sword with the guild hehe you will lose." said the man.

"well you can tell us about yourself and the guild back at konoha, now move!" demanded kakashi. Unknown to him the man shadow underneath him began to expand. The shadows sneaky pulled the man out his cloak from his ankle and in the shadow. "I said move!" as kakashi grab the man by his cloak only to feel nothing at all. Kakashi himself proof into smoke revealing he was a shadow clone. The real kakashi and his team came out of hiding and scout the area for the guild member but found nothing.

"Team fang I have a question for you. If there a traitor among you how will you know?" as the guild man voice echo throughout the forest.

"What!?" said yugao as kakashi quickly turned to konohamaru and saw a smile on his face. "ninja art: Hidden mist jutsu!" shouted konohamaru as the mist appear, blinding everyone visions. Silent fell on them, _"this feeling…why does it feel so…familiar…!!...no I know what going to happen next!"_ thought kakashi. But before he can voice a warning, the mist vanish only to reveal to kakashi and yugao the bodies of raido, and genma on the ground with their neck's slit and eyes with no life in them at all. Then they heard the chuckle and right in front of them stood a young man dressed in all black with his katana cover in blood grip tight in his right hand, to his right konohamaru kneel at his side head down and with a smile on his face. Kakashi stood frozen on who he looking at.

"Grandmaster everything went at plan." Said konohamaru. "you did well brother kono, good afternoon senseiii!" which he stretch out the last part.

"Naruto…no it cannot be." Whisper kakashi whom refuse to believe the truth right in front of his eyes, yugao heard him clearly. "naruto as in naruto namikaze the second yellow flash and white fox of the black opt…he a triple s-rank criminal!!" said yugao in fear.

"oh goody and here I was lost on the path of life only to hear you guys still keep me in the bingo books even those I vanish for four months how nice. Konohamaru leave us sensei and I have some catching up to do!!" said naruto with malice in his voice as konohamaru shunshin far away. "what wrong sensei are you not happy to see me! It breaking my heart that you so quiet now, I miss you so much….who I'm kidding I don't hahahahahah!" said naruto with amusement in his voice now. "why naruto why?" said kakashi.

"sensei you must be clearer on the why part. If it about the silent killing technique that the demon of the mist used I learned it from another legendary swordmen or is this about the guild?. To make it short this world is black and white it too corrupted my guild will cleanse this evil one day at a time, konoha is way corrupted for it own good." Said naruto.

"But that does not answer for the crime you did against innocent people, your father would be very disappointed in you for this act." Said kakashi.

Naruto chuckle and then stop, and gave a serious face. "Who give a fuck what that bastard think I only carry his last name so everyone can fear it!, and like I told my beautiful ten-chan those people are not innocent in fact no one is innocent not you, me or her." Yugao grew angry, "what did you do to sword you monster!!" naruto shook his head in amusement. " I would never killed her she mine and only mine like when she join anbu and I took her under my wing! But enough talk!"

"You are right the time for talk is over." As kakashi drew his katana from it case. "what you done is unforgiveable. I failed you as a sensei but I will correct this…minato-sensei forgive me for what I'm going to do but it must be done!" as he stand ready. "hahaha I'm way above your skill level sensei! You outdated but tell you what I send you to where my bastard of a father is, and you can tell him how you failed him and how you became the fool who thought he can take naruto namikaze the grandmaster!" reply naruto as he foiled his arm together holding his katana near his chest with a grin. "yugao run away now!" order kakashi.

"what! and leave you here by youself I can't do that!" yelled yugao. "No he killed raido and using genma using the silent killing technique that made the demon of the mist famous, naruto is powerful he killed us both. He playing with us you need to warned konoha of the danger!" order kakashi. "…yes sir please be careful…" as she quickly ran away.

"Now naruto let begin!" as he pull up his forehead protector and reveal the sharingan in his left eyed. Then a scream was heard thoughout the forest. "No! yugao!!" shouted kakashi.

"To be honest I brought kisame who cover his scent with the forest so pakkun would have a hard time telling. I told him if any of you escape cut them down." as he smile at kakashi and spoke again. "Sensei you have no chance in hell against me! no escape all that is left is death!!" both opponent charge each other moving at a blur to naked eyed.

Throughout the forest all that was heard was sword steel colliding with each other. Naruto stab kakashi dead center at his left chest only to discover kakashi use a substitution with a nearby log. Naruto realize this and as soon he turn around he heard "Fire style: Dragon flame jutsu!!". A wave of fire collide upon naruto, his body began to melt, "I'm melting melting oh what a world hehhahah." as he reveal to be a mud clone of the real naruto. "what when did he!?" said kakashi as he quickly jump out the way as naruto burst from the ground with his katana aiming for kakashi neck, nipping kakashi alittle as he escaped the last second.

"aww I missed I'll hope I'm not getting to old I'm only eighteen don't want sasuke-teme catching up…oh well live and learn hahahahah." said naruto who vanish with such speed and appear right in front of kakashi, pointing his katana at his left eye. Kakashi who freak alittle move back only to see naruto appear at his right side with his toward him. Kakashi quickly went to slash him but felt pain in his right leg, when he look at it he see naruto sword there with naruto in front of him. "_such speed!? my sharigan couldn't follow him at all!" thought kakashi as he struggle to break free._ Naruto quickly did a one handed hand sign with his left hand and place his left index finger on kakashi right shoulder blade "Forbidden jutsu: Liquid blade beam!" as a silver liquid fire out his index finger and through kakashi shoulder blade that he was targeting, kakashi let out a loud screams. Naruto smile in amusement until he noticed kakashi eye change to the mangenkyou sharingan, Naruto swiftly jump a few ten feet away "Ninja art: Mult shadow clone jutsu!." A thousand of shadows clones appear infront of kakashi while naruto take cover behind the one in front of kneeling for some reason. Kakashi waste no time and pulled the sword out his leg and thrown it behind him, "portal vortex!" a tornado of chakra start to pulled everything in front of his eyes at his left eyed vanishing them forever. One by one naruto's clones got suck in all but one clone who manage to hold on the shadow underneath him to stay planted. Kakashi pop a food pill in his mouth and put his mask back on, "Minato sensei…kushina san…forgive me." Said kakashi as he started to summon visible chakra through his right hand dropping his katana all together. Naruto start to sweat knowing what that moves is, to his eyes the chakra was blue and clear with bird noises. "lighting blade!" as he charged at naruto feeling guilt he couldn't save naruto. Then kakashi stop running, his lighting blade gone instead he felt pain, his back and chest had been pierce. He look at his chest and saw a silver blade through him, he look behind him and saw naruto with a devil smile with his left index finger connected to the blade while naruto pick up his katana in his right hand. Naruto lift his right hand up and brought his katana down in a clear cut at kakashi midsection. Blood splash everywhere across the ground.

Kakashi had fallen and with life flashes before his eyed, from losing his father, to his teammates, to his sensei , and to naruto. He look in naruto and saw malice in his eyes.

"aww I know that look well. You wondering how am I right?. Remember when I created the shadow clones, I move the shadow to get behind you and plus I already had you when I caught you with my liquid blade technique, it also travel through your blood steam. I can control and shape it, I had this match won from the start hahaha." Said naruto.

"Gah…I see…so this…is our…punishment." Which kakaski choked out with his last word, naruto remove his mask. "ohh a pretty boy so that how he look except for the blood coming out his mouth! Don't worry sensei more people will be joining you for it is the age of assassins!" naruto use his katana to cut kakashi head off it shoulder. Kisame show up and drop yugao dead body in front of kakashi headless body. " Zetsu!" yelled naruto, as a man with a venus fly trap on his shoulders appear from the ground. "grandmaster what is your bidding?"ask zetsu. "get rid of their bodies I'm keeping the head for research." As naruto and kisame left through the shadows with kakashi head. " Well brother it lunch time" said the white half. "indeed brother" said the black half. He start to eat yugao flesh first, munching noise heard throughout the forest.

INSIDE TENTEN ROOM.

Tenten look at the outfit sesame left here for her.

_Flashback._

"_Tenten-chan naruto-kun want you to wear this outfit for now on. I believe this will look good on you." Said sesame._

_Tenten look at the outfit and realize she can't complain otherwise naruto will punish her again and she can't risked it no matter what. The outfit look similar to dian chan outfit in dynasty warrior 3 xtreme legands except it color is white only with white pump heel shoes._

"_why?" ask tenten._

"_huh" reply sesame. "I'm a anbu from konoha the place he now hate and once again he treat me like he used to. I can understand him doing this for sakura but why me!?" said tenten. "You different than all the girls he mention, you have strength and real character well that at least what I think. Listen when I first naruto I was foolish, I betray him to help my clan cause I thought I get to be with my cousin arashi. Naruto help me open my eyes, he show me real strength and courage something I didn't have, I saw pain in his eyes since then and to this day. He strong he always endure but not alone, he need someone by his side." Said sesame._

"_you right. If anyone had suffer more it naruto. Since he was a child he been spat on, beaten, called vile name's ,and left to fend for his self." Tear came down her cheek. "but even so he kept standing tall and proud until he lost his dream….and he gave up!" yelled tenten. "is this still naruto we talking about or someone else." Ask sesame. Tenten stay quiet trying to figure should she tell her about neji. "tenten please tell me, I want to help you." Said sesame._

"_I…I…was talking about my failed relationship with a former teammate of mine." Sesame look at her and ask. "is it neji hyuga?" ask sesame which earned her to give a questioning look from tenten. "Naruto told me about his former friends all the time." Said sesame. "Is that how he see us…I guess I don't blame him since he lost his dream we kind of turn our back on him except for lee and alittle of me, I try talking to him but he kept pushing me away." Said tenten._

"_why so" ask sesame._

"_I think it was cause my relationship with neji and I guess naruto didn't want neji thinking he was stealing me away, but it wasn't like that he was my superior in the anbu corp op. Neji and I didn't work out anyway I wanted to start a family with him cause I didn't knew mine, and neji couldn't be with me cause his clan don't want to mixed their bloodline outside their clanmen. But even so I realize he didn't really love that why he end our relationship, I never be love." Said a depress tenten, which sesame walk away and near the door._

"_Never say never tenten-chan. I see why naruto talked more about you. You and him are alike, and what happen between you and neji wasn't your fault. He too weak to admit his feeling let alone fight for what so precious in front of him, you don't need him."_

"_And you think naruto any different. Last I remember hearing him and sakura broke up also." Said tenten. "trust me that was sakura fault she broke his heart big time, when you get the chance ask naruto on what happen but not now. Naruto wanted a family of his own and deep down he still does…anyway talk to you later tenten-chan, and to me you and naruto would make a fine couple with a lot of kids." Said sesame as she left tenten to think to her self, locking the door._

_End flashback._

Tenten snap out of it and put on her new dress, she pose in front of the mirror and admit to herself that she look good in it. Apart of her thought on how naruto probably would make a good father if it wasn't for the guild affair, the other part of her thought that naruto or whoever made this dress got good taste. However that came to an end when she saw naruto staring at her, a blush appear on her but quickly came to an end when she notice his outfit being bloody.

"My god what happen!" as she ran up to him.

"Don't worry not my blood, let just say I seen my former sensei and we got off the wrong track…a dead track." Said naruto behind a fake smile and sadness in his eyes that tenten noticed.

"Oh naruto…." Said tenten who felt sorry.

END CHAPTER. A.N: Sorry it took long please send your review on this chapter, on what you thought and how you felt about kakashi death. Keep in mind chapter 9 will be the rape. As for sakura keep reading and you find out same go for sasuke, I got big and dark plan for his fate mahaahahahahahahahah!


	8. Chapter 7

Ch

Ch.7

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto…seriously does anyone read these disclaimers…no…yes…it seem like he said yes, oh well lol.

A.N: well ladies and gentlemen, in this chapter you get a hinted on whom getting raped no it not sakura but a lot of you got me thinking on it, and beside she died in my story….Doh! And I don't own the Simpson either.

Ch.7:

A WEEK LATER, WITHIN THE SOUND VILLAGE. A COUNCIL MEETING IS BEING HELD IN THE KAGE TOWER.

"Something must be done! At this rate we going to be wiped out, we fight back it our only option!!" yelled a middle age bald man.

"Councilman Blair we nothing else to against konoha. Orochimaru, our otokage been dead for years now, and kabuto vanished off this planet, and that traitor uchiha is back in konoha getting his ass kissed and becoming their new hokage! There is nothing left to fight them with!" said a raven hair young woman with enough venom in her voice.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughter echo throughout the room as the grand master walk in the room with a leash in his right hand pulling a nervous looking tenten in the room.

The councilmen got up to protest but found each kunai pressed near their throat's by members of the guild whom somehow got behind them. "Sit councilmen I be brief and sweet." Which naruto orders and got them to sit back in there seats.

"Who are you people!? How dare you com in our village and treat us with your armed threat!" said the raven hair woman.

Naruto sat in the chair which belongs to the otokage, tenten stand near his right. The council stared at them trying to figures them out, to them they look very familiar but they couldn't place it. They swore they saw both of them in the bingo books but wasn't too sure.

"You know you rogue nin's wouldn't make a different if you surrender to konoha. In return you all be killed especially you Blair the butcher and Yoko the death bringer wanted for murder of two princesses." The council looked shock at this young man. "You know a lot about us but we don't know anything about you even if you are familiar to us." Said Blair as he point from naruto to tenten. "My name is naruto namikaze." Said naruto which the council got really scared on hearing his name.

"naruto namikaze…as in the second yellow flash of konoha who fled from his own country, the same young man known as white fox an anbu prodigy?" said a shock yoko which naruto send her a fake charming smile to her, tenten look at him, couldn't believe he was flirting with yoko the death bringer. Tenten for unknown reason grinded her teeth together.

"Now. I know why you…people decide to have your…group therapy in broad daylight. It because konoha got you all scared to make the next move." Said naruto. The councilmen look at him knowing what he just said right now is correct, they re scared to make the next move. However they refuse to shout out their fears right away, instead they chose to hear what naruto got to say.

"With the old snake bastard gone, killed years ago by his former student sasuke uchiha, and with kabuto mysteriously vanished." As naruto wink twice at them. "You have konoha breathing down your necks and the only plan you have is to surrender! My the sound village had fallen, what you all became a bunch of pussy to at least try to fight back." Said naruto as the councilmen roar in anger behind his last comment.

"What does a powerful rogue nin such as you has to offer to us? Ask a nameless councilman.

"It simple you fight back and get revenge on the traitor; sasuke uchiha and then…" blair cut in, knowing the history between naruto and sasuke. "If it so simple why haven't someone like you do it yourself yet?"

"If you good at something never do it for free, and beside we don't want your money we want something else. The guild needs something else."

As soon he said that the room got quiet real fast. One was the fact saying we don't want your money, and the second was he said guild for even the sound village heard rumors of the guilds. The councilmen began to tremble under naruto glare, to them he show the same wicked aura that their otokage had years ago.

"You have two simple choices, one is to join the guild and serve us getting your revenge against those who made your life unbearable these last years. Or decline our offer and pray to whatever gods that left that we don't lose our temper and kill you before konoha does, either way you guys will died if you turn this offer down, for either the guild or konoha will kill you." He releases enough killing intention in the room to make orochimaru himself to shed a tear of job on the display naruto unleashed. "Go with the first choice it help both you sound ninjas and us out." Who got up and walk toward the door while tenten follow him.

Naruto stop near the door and look back with a wicked look. "There is a new era coming! The age of assassins, and from here on out it going to be survival of the fittest. I give you all one day to decide, choose carefully, pick us and we relocate you all to safely so konoha won't know." He left the room with tenten, the councilmen began to look around for any sign of him or the guild members but found nothing not even a trail.

"what do we do now?" ask an unsure yoko. "This could be a trap setup by konoha."

"No yoko this is no trap, I saw his eyes his hatred is so strong, stronger than lord orochimaru himself. It true what he said there is a change coming? I say we joined them, the guild is powerful and most feared through out the element countries. Power will be in our grasp, revenge will be our!" said Blair which he earned the support from his fellow councilmen.

ON TOP OF A BUILDING NEAR THE OTOKAGE TOWER.

"My grandmaster do you think the sound village will join us?" ask Cain with an eye patch covering his left eye.

"Brother Cain yes they will, once they agree relocate them to the former village hidden in the whirlpool. Now to move on operation kidnapped a princess, Cain contact alita and gather the elite masters back at tiphare castle back at yamihakure." Command naruto.

"Yes sir!" Cain quickly vanished in his shadow to do his lord bidding.

"Cain a good kid don't you think my beautiful deadly flower. I hope he get used to his new left eye, cause for now on he the new copy cat." As he send her his famous grin.

"What operation kidnapped the princess? Ask tenten with a serious look.

"What you like to know. But if you must know the hyuga clan fears the cloud village do you know why." Tenten shook her head no. "They want their very own hyuga clan."

"Oh my god why would you do this!?" said tenten.

"Beautiful I make it simple. I'm targeting konoha councilmen right." Which tenten nod to him. "My target is one guy on the council who hate the cloud village with a passion, because they took something or someone from him. What better than to make him relive his fear by making him relive that but in a more painful way. What if we make it seem the cloud won against him, by doing that he give in to rage and with his power on the council he forced a war between konoha and cloud, by doing so both hidden village will be weak for us cause let face it both are still powerful to this day." Said naruto while tenten felt wrong about it. "Beside why would you care that clan hurt you too many time as it is, you should feel somewhat glad for a little payback, of course I remember I was white fox of the anbu op corp. remember, I was your superiors who got you in anbu by telling Ibiki how good you are, but it was up to you to joined when you were ready." Said naruto. "Come beautiful, let head out for the mist village. Kisame and jadai should be done by now." Said naruto.

"Done? What do you mean by being done?" ask tenten.

"Let just say that kisame is getting his life long wish." Said naruto.

MEANWHILE AT THE MIST VILLAGE.

A war already in progress between the mist and the guild, which the guild have the upperhand. People running around in fear, other fighting to the death while dead bodies lay waste on the ground. The village live up to it former name the blood mist village however it was the guild that was dealing the most damage. We find kisame and jadai staring down at the mizukage at the kage tower roof top.

"my my my, what do we have here a bunch of guppies gather in one little! Hehhehhahahah!" laugh amuse kisame.

"Wow it been so long since I was here in this village." Said jadai.

"So where to start!?" said kisame.

"Kisame and jadaivioletphoenix, how dare you two s-rank criminal show your faces here in my village! I shall killed you both!" yelled the mizukage.

"Hehehehahah! Do you think a pollywag can defeat the two of us!" said kisame.

"never the less I have my whole armies against your small troops you called an army." Said the mizukage who laugh at them.

"I doubt that, just take a look for yourself." Said jadai who point at the battlefield down below them.

Below the kage's tower the battle was raging on everywhere in the village. The mizukage see his armies losing against the guild's armies, some of his own shinobi's turned on their own peoples which help tip the battle to the guild favor. The mizukage growl in anger and started to do hand's sign while jadai did the same but much quickly.

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" which a water dragon came from behind the kage near a lake, heading straight at kisame and jadai.

"Water style: Water wall jutsu!" said jadai as a wall of water came from underneath him and kisame. Covering them both and blocking the water dragon which explode on contact against the water wall.

Just then the water wall broke down and cover the roof in a pool, both jadai and mizukage standing on top of the water. Then a shark fin made of water is speeding at the mizukage, the kage leader notice the water shark coming for him and quickly did another hand sign. "Water style: Jelly fish bomb!". As a jellyfish made of water appear right in front of the water shark bubbling up and blew both itself and the water shark up. Jadai swiftly thrown ninja wires at the kage leader, wrapping him up tight. However his body turn into water which jadai realize it was a water clone, that moment of distraction was all the mizukage needed to get behind him, with a short blade in his left hand he was ready to kill until samehade came from underneath him and knock him straight up in the air, cutting him alittle. Kisame came from behind and look up with a grin, while in the air the mizukage realize this and turn around only to be greeted by six kisame heading his way fast, coming down toward him with their samehada's. Everyone stop fighting watching at their kage/enemy in what they believe to be a holy battle. The mizukage start to swiftly cut's through kisames clones thinking they're just water clones, However instead of waters coming out of them gaseoline's fell on the mizukage and the water on the rooftop. Across another rooftop kisame grin knowing it over as he watch some of the water mixed with the gasoline and spread toward other rooftop's. Mizukage landed right back on top of the water with no problem and look around, He spotted jadai jumping away from the kage tower with a single hand sign. "Fire style: Grand Phoenix Fireball!!" as he open his mouth and shot out a giant phoenix made out of fires, which flew right at the kage. The mizukage wasn't impress by it, decided to use the water wall jutsu without realizing his own demise. The fireball's hit dead center on the water/gaseoline wall jutsu, the whole rooftop's became a hellfire grave.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!" scream the kage, whom flesh was being burn away at a faster pace. His body fell down, cover inside the sea of fire, other rooftop's cover in the flames making it seem kami passed his/her judgement upon the mist village, Jadai landed safely near kisame. "The fool! He didn't realize his own mizukage by cutting through those gaseoline clone's hehahahah. You did good jadai, now the mist lose the will to fight on." Said kisame. True to his word the mist ninja's and villagers gave up in surrender, The battle was over the mist had fallen in the guild hand's.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.

The guild memebers had finished rounding up every prisoner's at the center of the villages, The rooftop's still burning, Dead bodies of shinobi's and all anbu lay wasted on the ground's at every corners. The survivors grew more in fear wondering what will happen next, There worry were answer when a man in all black with blond spiky hair wearing a spiral mask on, appear in front of them with a young woman in all white from his own shadow.

"Greeting blood mist village, I am the grandmaster of the guilds. As of today your village have been defeated, as spoiled of war we will take the women's, and children's , and young genin as prize's. You men's and older shinobi's can stay in this fallen village and face my judgement! Resist me all you want. It make no different to me, all I can say is don't be a hero there is no honor in it right now. Said naruto as his guilds grab every women villagers, genin's , and normal children and transport them through the shadows naruto expanded. Some idiot's try to resist but found themselves quickly without a necks, other prisoners quickly obey after witnesses what the grandmaster ment. Tenten look away blocking out their plea, naruto notice her behavior and began to whisper in her ears. "My beautiful flower, this is a act of war. Even konoha is known for this. Why you think there so many peoples living in the land of fire, You must stand wrong for this, this is life, this is how the world work."

"It feel…so…wrong…I know every hidden villages does this, but to witness it, it so heartbroken." Whisper tenten with tears in her eyes, naruto wiped her eyes with his fingers. "There is no right or wrong in war. Did you forgot that when you became a shinobi hmm?" ask naruto which tenten reply back with a shake of no.

30 minutes later the abductions was done. Naruto appear with tenten in his arms outside the mist village with kisame and jadai by his side on a hill.

"Hear me mist villages! My judgement for you is death!" as he does a two handed handsign and shouted. "Fire style: Balloon Monster bomb jutsu!" as the fires on each of the buildings turned into a big red fire bomb monster with eyes and teeth. The guilds already left leaving the those left behind to suffers. The bomb monster laugh then explode, the Blast was too great, destroying everything in it paths. Shockwaves were felt everywhere throughout the closer lands.

"Art is truly a blast hahahah!" said naruto.

MEANWHILE IN KONOHA.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this council meeting lady tsunade but we got grave news." Said Shizune.

The councilmen and tsunade looked at her with a look on out with it already. "As of today at anbu HQ, Kakashi head with a note arrival, he missing his sharingan eyed. " said shizune which every glare at her, Sasuke growl behind hearing that.

"What the hell you mean Kakashi head! He one of ours stronger ninja we got beside lady hokage and jaraiya!" yelled choza. Tsunade open the note up and read it. "Dear konoha I am called the grandmaster or shadow king of the guild of assassins. You konoha scum's have been a bad for too long, What did you think will happen by sending your two best anbu. Messed with us again and there be hell to pay mark my word!" she finished reading.

"It seem the guilds mean business, we need help right away." Said gen.

"We must be careful and think this through, it troublesome but they do have spy's it seem." Said shikaku.

"What about konohamaru?" ask tsume.

"He dead we assume but at least we wounded one of them." Said tsunade. "What do you mean?" ask sasuke.

"Early today jaraiya fought one of them near the hidden stone borderline." Reply tsunade.

WHILE AT THE GUILD CASTLE.

"What happen here!" ask jadai

"Brother rolf teleport here and died right in front of us without telling us what happen." Said konohamaru whom took rolf cloak off and reveal a spiral burn mark, a very bad mark. Naruto touch it and grew angry.

"This mark is the hellfire Rasengan! Only one man beside myself can do this! I see he want to play for destroying his spynetworks ok I play, He now on my shit list!"

"Give brother rolf a burial, alita capture that pincess by all mean, Jadai, and kisame go to the whirlpool country and trained our news recruits, Konohamaru and sesame contact me when the elite get here. I be in my room!" stormed naruto which tenten follow and see what she can do to calm him down.

Inside Naruto room he sit in his chair, with tenten resting her head on his kneecaps, he was too pissed to enjoyed it but he rub her head gently.

End Chapter. Send your review and tune in next time.


	9. Chapter 8

CH.8

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto and never will the oc's are mine.

3 DAYS LATER IN THE GUILD MEETING ROOM.

The elite guild masters are sitting at a round table waiting for their grandmaster, The door open up and in came the grandmaster with tenten by his side. Tenten went shock alittle when she saw one of the guild master, the elite master look back at her and knew who she was right away even with her hair down and a new look.

"You that girl the fought my sister many years ago back in the chunin exam…tenten I believe your name is." Said the emotionless young man.

"You gaara of the desert, you a member too?" said tenten, which gaara did not respond back to her.

"Welcome sister koyuki, brother shibuki ,and brother gaara. I called for you here to discuss our reports back in our lands. As you can see konoha send my former protégés to me, for my head. Then they send team fang, and well thing didn't go well for them, I'm sure you saw cain new eyed. The sound village decided to join us, I got there answer last nite, and the mist been dealt with, their peoples now mine. However I got bad news, brother rolf is dead."

"Brother rolf mission is to killed the stone kage and take his place, so we have control over iwa. Rolf is the strongest we have, who strong enough to killed him?" Said koyuki.

"Jaraiya…" said naruto. With enough venom in his voice as he spat out jaraiya name.

"What jaraiya! As in one of the sanin!?" said the waterfall leader; shibuki.

"…Brother naruto allow me to take care of jaraiya personally for you." Said gaara.

"I cannot allowed that brother gaara, for jaraiya have a deadly technique." Said naruto.

"Deadly technique?" said shibuki.

"He have a technique called toad sage mode, it power of unimaginable power. I know this cause I too trained with the toad sage to harness incredible power, it was those same power I used to killed madara. He mine to deal with, but if I failed brother gaara you must take over my work for me." Said naruto. Gaara looks naruto in the eyed and nod back to him in understanding. "Now the next phase is to kidnapped Hanabi Hyuga and transport her to cloud, she be capture tonight at midnight. She be brought here so I can place a seal on her then she be send to cloud, we take picture of her in cloud so konoha will know but more importantly her father." Said naruto.

"Do you think will works? I mean no hard feeling by that my lord." Said Koyuki.

"Yes this will work for the hyuga's clan hold a long hatred for the cloud village. Hiashe hyuga would go insane if the cloud got another victory on him, but this will be the icing on the cake, insanity will have a new name when he done. He will become foolish and force konoha to fight against cloud, his foolishness will cause a war among each others. Both villages will become weak behind their little war, and all we do is pick them off from the shadow and we will win." Said naruto.

"Genius very genius, thank you grandmaster for clearing that up for us." Said shibuki.

"Yes well now tell me your reports, my brothers and sister." Demand naruto.

"The village hidden in the sand keep getting letters from konoha about an alliance but we decline their offers, our spies tell us they will send more diplomat to us, from what I gather they will send the second generation of the Ino-shika-cho trio. As for my village itself we all behind you grandmaster not one rebellion in sight." Said gaara.

"Good. That what I want to hear, sister koyuki your report."

"Grandmaster the training you issue for us in the land of snow is complete, and as for konoha they left us alone due to the fact we too far away for them to give us any problems." Said koyuki.

"Perfect."

"However the hidden waterfall village are being pressure by konoha. They send a threat letter to us if we don't sign a full treaty with them, they will crush us." Said shibuki, as he hand naruto the threat letter, naruto quickly read it and then had tenten read it so she can see it tsunade hand writing on it. Tenten finish reading it and look away, her mind wander on about this shocking discovery .

"This letter will go to the land of the fire lord and he will deal with them, he excuse not to be here so konoha won't get suspicion on where he went." Tenten looks at naruto wanting to know if he got the fire lord on his side also but naruto didn't look at her. "Continue to run your hidden villages as you see fit, this meeting is adjourned. Konohamaru escort sister koyuki back, brother gaara capture the children of Ino-shika-cho and inform me of their capture, for I will bring Alita with me, she been waiting to meet ino for a long time now. Brother shibuki recruit more people from the rain village, that village is in ruined since I wasted pein and cause them to lose their spirit." Said naruto, as his elite's reply back to him, konohamarut show up and took koyuki home through his shadow. The other members left through their shadows leaving naruto and tenten alone, but naruto is busy inside his head.

"What do you want you dieing furball!"

"**OH YOU GAKI! NEVER CALLED ME THAT! YOU HAVN'T WON YET!**

"But kyubi there nothing you can do to escape now with my new seal stopping you completely, you be gone in a few days." Snicker naruto.

"**LAUGH ALL YOU WANT YOU LITTLE WORM BUT MARKED MY WORD YOU AND I WILL SEE EACH OTHER IN THE PIT OF HELL, AND I WILL HAVE THE LAST LAUGH WHEN I RIPPING YOU APART AS YOU BEG AS THE MAGGOT YOU'RE FOR YOUR LIFE!"**

"Blah blah blah you bored me, see you later no I won't cause you be gone for good hahah." As naruto return back to the real world only to hear tenten calling his name over and over.

"Naruto-kun can't you hear me! Naruto-kun…I mean naruto…"

„What is tenten-chan missed me so much that you can scream my name over and over I'm touched." Said naruto messing with her.

Tenten didn't answer that back instead she ask him a question. "was you talking to it?" she ask wanting to know if he was talking with the fox. "Oh yeah I was saying my goodbye, he be dead in three day. The seal will finally absorb his furry butt, and I will only have his powers and abilities and no evil with it." Naruto rub his forehead as tenten knee next to him. "Naruto-kun…I mean naruto I have another question." Which naruto smile a real smile and decided to tease her alittle. "Let me guess you want to know how me and you can work." Tenten face became completely red in embarrassment way. "uh…no…I wanted to know how the guilds can control the shadows? Is it the same as the nara clan can do with their, is it even a jutsu." Ask tenten.

Naruto smile again except it was fake this time. Tenten frown at his smile being faked cause she wanted him not to hide his real smile. "Well beautiful you see it a… guild secret sorry only members of the guild will know."

"Naruto I'm sorry I shouldn't ask that…" naruto cut her off by placing his hands up. "It ok but I have a question for you. What do you want to do with your life now after finding out the truth behind konoha deceit."

"Naruto-ku…naruto. Every since you had me read every document's konoha kept hidden and every other corrupt government kept hidden, I been thinking a lot. I used to believe in tsunade and the justice system but now, I don't know what to believe. I always thought if I did thing by the books I be accepted, my dream was to be a respected female shinobi like tsunade, and to start my own family like most people does. I guess being an…."

"Orphan. You wanted to know what it like to have a family like I wish too." Said naruto for her.

"Yes except you know who your family is, as for me I don't have a clue if they were shinobi or civilians." Said tenten.

"They were shinobi like my parent." Said naruto.

"What!? How would you know? Do you know anything about them?" ask tenten.

"Follow me and you have your answer soon enough." Naruto get up and leave the room, tenten quickly follow him wanting to know what he know.

Naruto lead her to his room and walk inside with her, his face show seriousness. He open his safe up and pull out a important document with pictures in it. He hand it to her "read and find out and I'm sorry for what you going to learn." Tenten quickly read it and grew much quiet and read it again not believing what she reading.

"…"

"Tenten let it out…I'm sorry this been kept from you but there a reason for it." Said naruto.

"…This had to be a joke! My parent were not members of the root foundation!! It not true!!" she screamed.

"When I join anbu, one of my mission was to go through danzou dirty secret documents, with sai help I found out a lot of things including your birth parent and why they gave you up. I brought it up to tsunade to let you know the truth, but she feel for mental state and told me to keep quiet. At first I was going to disobey her and tell you anyway but then you and neji started to fall apart and realize what tsunade said might been right." Said naruto.

"But why!? Why did they had to be part of root!?" as she broke down infront of naruto. Naruto actually feeling sorry for her, wraps his arms around her in a hug. At first tenten felt weird about it but quickly overcame it and cry in his chests.

"Tenten-chan it hard, I know I been there myself. But one thing I learned from these things was to try keep going forward. Danzou brainwash a lot of people with his lies, which is why he burning in hell forever. That was one thing sasuke did right." Said naruto as he wiped her tears with his fingers.

"I know but it so hard to accept. I always believe they were respectable people, but this! My life is a fucking lie!" said tenten. Naruto got really mad behind what she said.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOUR LIFE IS A FUCKING LIE! NOT EVER! You think I don't understand! Try fighting on the street at age four everyday to survive, mobs chasing and attacking you on your own birthday, calling you demon, telling their children to stay away from you, always being look down by strangers and your so called friends! Never knowing why your life is so fuck up until you find out from a traitor you have the nine tail fox seal inside of you by a so called hero, who you later find out he your own father! Until all that shit happen to you, and then you can say your life is a lie, for now on never say that again from what I can tell your parent love you enough to risk their life to protect you from roots!" snapped naruto.

Tenten stood quiet knowing full well he is right, every words he said is correct. Naruto breath in and out and calm down alittle, and continue to talk. "I went through real hell like gaara, except his dad was evil and mine was very stupid and naiveté in believing in peoples for his own good. My dream was to be hokage, believing I be well respected and able to change thing, and finally have the love of my life." Tenten knew what he was saying, years of pain he kept hiding finally leaking out in each of his words. "My dream were just dreams when I realize that reality is a bitch, everything went to that spoiled crybaby who a traitor to his own land. Sakura the bitch. She goes along everything the council and tsunade have plan, she became one of sasuke wives, claiming it to keep a eyed on him, if so why her and not ino when she was single? Sakura, tsunade, jaraiya, kakashi , and everyone else but you, lee and gaara, care for me! It was then I realize who my friends were and who weren't my friends, The foolish council wanted me to be like sasuke and rebuild the namikaze clan, yeah right."

He look at tenten and chuckle alittle. "Truth be told I was having second thought with sakura anyway the moment sasuke came back in the picture. I develop feelings for you back when I was in anbu."

"But why me?" she ask wanting to know the reason behind his affection. "Because you the same as me. You'll too suffers alittle, but unlike sakura you posses a must stronger determination than she can ever had, you no quitter. You wish for peoples to respect you, you fight much harder for what you believe in and life still put you down. But unlike every girl I know, you're a strong woman, you probably wondering not hinata that I don't want." Said naruto

Tenten didn't answer him but instead nod. " Hinata not my type, it pain me but she a fan girl my fan girl to exact. She see me as an idea hero, one who give her hope and strength where real strength come from within. She believe me to be perfect, heck the girl still long for me, I learned long ago that me and her will never work out, she sweet but I need a strong woman who willing to fight me all the way not one who submit to me all the time, our relationship will be lame. She will hate me and move on when she find out, it for her own good, My dream. I will do whatever it take to save this dark world, in time I will regret what I done but it the only way." Said naruto.

"I see…" said tenten whom didn't knew how to respond to that.

"Tenten when I climb to the top in the pages of history, I hope you be there by my side also, not as a guild member only but as my other half, as my wife." Tenten lift her eyebrows in shocked. "You and I deserve to have somewhat of a happy life together, life screw us too many time, and beside you be the best damn mother I will ever seen." Tenten blush behind his comment thinking down the same line as him as a father. "Tenten-chan I'm not like neji I would never play with your heart. I too had my heart play with, too many time for my own taste. I know my dreams are unbearable but I promise those close to me will have a place in my heart." Tenten thought real long for three minute, naruto got alittle worry with her being quiet. Tenten look at him with a smile, finally making up her mind.

"Naruto…I want to say thank you for opening my eyes to the truth." Said tenten.

Naruto stood quiet knowing what she ment but want to be sure if she going to say what he think she will say. "Naruto you understand anyone better than anyone, although your method is a extreme I understand now that you have a destiny to save this world. You right konoha…no I mean this world had fallen into the darkness and it need to be saved. What I'm trying to say is that I would like to be by your side as an guild and maybe… your wife." She kissed him long and hard on his lips for ten seconds, finally broking their kiss. Naruto in return smile back at her, a real smile which tenten couldn't help but feel loved. She sat on the bed and waited for naruto to sit near her, Naruto sat near her right side right next to her and put his arms around her in a hug. "Please don't mess with me like neji did, please naruto-kun."

"Never. My beautiful flower, I always love you forever and ever. Even in death we be together." He kissed forehead than lips. "when we get marry later on carry my mother last name. My father last name is a curse and I don't want our kids to be curse like I was. My mother was a pawn in that bastard plan, I can't burden you like he did to my mother."

"What was your mother name?" ask tenten.

"Kushina uzumaki." Reply naruto.

"I love how that sound, hmm tenten uzumaki it have a nice ring to it, but just cause we now a couple doesn't mean we can fuck right away, you need to earned it." Tease tenten.

"Hey. You forgot, I'm naruto uzumaki I'll never give up it my way of life. But I have you know you going to be my apprentice. I will removed your seal and trained you myself but keep in mind never to betray me or the guild, otherwise you be killed." He said in a serious emotionless tone.

"I won't my grandmaster." She cuddle in his shoulders. "Can I have a better collar, I don't know why but I like having one around my neck."

"I get you a diamond collar my love. But for now let snuggle and talk for the night." Said naruto who tenten lay on the bed with him, snuggling and talking.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER. INSIDE THE HYUGA MANOR, WITHIN THE STORAGE ROOM.

"You know what to do my little pet." Said a guild female member.

"Yes mistress alita. I konan and a few other must keep the hyuga busy disguise as cloud ninjas, why you kidnapped the target." Said a emotionless konan.

"good girl." Alita reward konan with a quick kiss, konan blush under her mistress touch. " Now go and amuse yourself, keep them busy." Order alita.

Konan left through her own shadow. As alita wait for the signal to start, thought of hatred for real father began to make her angry. Alita then thought of the half sister she haven't met yet. Her thought came to an end when she heard screaming outside the manor. _"showtime, I knew brainwashing konan was going to help the guild."_ She sink in her shadow and began to move through the manor undetected.

INSIDE HANABI ROOM.

"Hanabi-san stay here, we being attacked by cloud ninjas. I stand guard in hallway protecting both your and lady hinata room."

"But neji…" said the fifteen year old young heir, while watching her cousin leaved her room.

Hanabi stand ready and activate her byakugan, and looked all around the manor without turning around. Just then she noticed a person right behind her. She quickly turn around and got in her gentle fist stance. That quickly came to an end when she saw the person, she thought it was someone she knew through her sister.

"You'll one of my sister friend! What are you doing here?" ask the unsure girl.

"not quite…Look into my eyes. Mind transfer jutsu: deep sleep jutsu!" as hanabi try to counter but fell quickly under the jutsu, falling right into alita arms. Alita sense neji coming and left quickly through her shadow.

Neji enter the room. "Lady hanabi?...LADY HANABI!!!!" as his scream were heard throughout the whole area. The fake cloud ninjas took the chance to retreat out of konoha at full speed.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER BACK AT THE GUILD HIDDEN LAIR.

"Mission accomplish grandmaster. Alita capture hanabi hyuga whom still still asleep now." Said konohamaru.

"Good job team now come the easy part, I will place some seal on her when I do alita erased her memory of tonight." Said naruto as sasame hand him his seal kit and he walk in the hiolding cell with alita.

THE NEXT MORNING AT THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE CLOUD.

Everyone in the village was at the village center, looking at a tied up but sleeping hyuga girl.

"lord raigikage look a hyuga." Said a cloud jonin.

"I can see that stupid…Take her to the private manor, today we will have our own hyuga clan." Said the kage who had a evil grin.

BACK AT THE GUILD LAIR.

Naruto watch tenten sleep in his bed. _"rest well for now my love cause today you will meet your greatest fear, I hope you overcome them. For this is the paths of the guild. You are destined to become my shadow queen."_ Thought naruto as he kissed her forehead.

End chapter. Next chapter is the rape and hyuga's hatred.


	10. Chapter 9

CH.9

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, but I am responsible for this chapter lol.

A.N: well ladies and gentle lamb's lol. As promise here the rape scene I been talking about. Enjoyed and send you review's. As for sakura I have big plan for her real soon that you made like.

CH.9

"GET OFF OF ME! STOP IT STOP IT! PLEASE LET ME GO!" Screamed a naked hanabi.

But the man didn't listen. In stead he force her legs apart with his own weight. Hanabi was no fool, she knew what was going to happen. Her plea was on death ear, her nightmare becoming real and realer while watching all seven male jonin with lust in their eyes.

"GOD PLEAS DON'T! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" as tears ran down her eyes. She was trying to struggle. Heck she was even trying to used her chakra's , but for some reason it feel like it been seal away for good. She was normal, normal like a normal girl.

The pay her no mind as he push his cock inside her, with one strong thrust he tear her barrier down. Hanabi scream much louder like a bat out of hell, her virginity is gone. Proof of that, leaked out of her clit as blood. Too bad the room they're in is only a soundproof room, her scream did nothing except turned the men on. He thrust harder inside her over and over, not caring for the pain she felt. His mission is clear, operation get her pregnant is his goal. His fellow comrade's was getting much harder watching their leader, he picked up his speed in each of his thrust. The poor hyuga heir continued to scream her lung out as her body rocked the bed. Her own body betray her, although she was being raped and screaming for them to stop, her body is getting turned on. The some of the jonin's was growing impatient, growling like animal's. While the other jonin's were high fiving each other, and bragging who would do what to her. Then the man began to thrust faster and faster like a rabbit, deeper and deeper. Hanabi gave up screaming and laid there like a dead weight, her eyes with a look of pure horror in them. The man let out a loud moan. He cum inside her, he continued to thrust, to push his seed's deeper inside of her. Hanabi felt his load inside her womb, giving of a warmth sensation she couldn't describe. The man pulled out breathing much harder, her clit oozing worser than any creampie seen in a porno.

"Damn that hyuga pussy is great! You there, you next." Said the man who order the next guy to have fun.

The next man quickly got to her faster than lee without his weight on. The new man place hanabi on all four and got behind her in a doggy style position. "You hyuga will feel the pain I went through for losing my older brother to your father!" he said with enough venom in his voice. He show no mercy and roughly fuck her.

The other men cheer him on. Unknown to them in the shadows. A guild was taping all this for konoha, as part of his grandmaster plan.

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE GUILD CASTLE. INSIDE NARUTO PRIVATE TRAINING ROOM, WE FIND NARUTO WITH TENTEN.

"Now before we begin your training. I will tell you the secret on how to control the shadows, listen well my apprentice." Said naruto. Tenten stand ready and focus. "yes my master." Reply tenten. "During my time as an anbu. I met a shadow master or sage if you will, at first I thought he was weird cause of the way he talked about fate and such. But then for some reason I was drawn to him, each of his story began to open my eyes, I learned that his life was just like mine except he didn't have a demon seal in him, he too knew betray of love ones well. I learned that he was destined to find the one called chosen one. Each weeks I would visit him to hear his story, little did I knew he was testing me, he would ask me how I view this world and I told him it unfair, and you know what he did next." Said naruto.

Tenten listen very closely, not daring to lose attention. She start to see and visualize what naruto saw in her head. "he told me the world is yin and yang, black and white. That there a balance in the world, but lately the dark side of the balance began to cover more of the world. If not fixed the world will fall in an endless chaos, I realize what he told me was true, and I didn't want that. And he took me in cause he told me it my destiny to save this world for now. Shadow is part of yin and yang for in every shadows there must be a light. It part of past, and present but not future for the future is in shadow and not written. It part of life and death, and mask and truth." Said naruto

"But master I don't understand." Said tenten

"you will my apprentice, you will. Said naruto as he closed his eyes. The room grew very dark. Everything cover in darkness, tenten start to panic. "Do not fear this. Confront your past, show no fear and conquer it with courage. Only thing you will find your light, your future. And shape it with your own two hands." Said naruto as his voice fade away, tenten found herself alone, in the darkness.

BACK AT THE PRIVATE MANOR.

"Look at aoi he going to do it." Cheer one jonin.

"Fucking bitch!!!" moan out the rapist as he reached his climate while on top of hanabi, from behind. Hanabi face bury in the pillow, as tears run down her cheek. She was powerless, her life was lost now. Forever to be a plaything.

"Hey boy I think it time for us to jizz her up." Said the leader, as himself and the other jonin began to jerk off in front of hanabi, wanting to rain their loads on her. Their wish's were granted.

BACK WITH TENTEN.

"I am not afraid, I am not afraid." Said tenten.

"Fear is a sign of weakness." Said a voice, a man voice. Tenten looked toward were she heard they voice. To her surprise stand two people, her parent or so she thought.

"I am called silver for it the name lord danzou gave us." Said her father.

"I am called katana, and I am the same as silver. Together we known as silver katana. We both were raised as danzou as weapon, just like he want to with you…but" said her mother.

"You two gave me up at the orphanage and ask the third to protect me from the root foundation." Said tenten.

"that is correct, and by doing so we disobey our master. Our punishment was death." Said silver.

"Thank you." Said tenten.

"…." Both her parent just watch her.

"Thank you for giving me life, and thank you for saving me from danzou. It true I didn't live a charmed life, but thank to you I am the person I am today, I was upset to find out about you guys being in root but I now understand it wasn't your choice. Mom, dad thank you for saving me from a life of hell." Said tenten with a tear in her eyes.

Her parent fade away but not before giving her a real smile. Tenten believe in her heart that was her parent, she was sure of it. Her thought came to an end when rock lee appear in a normal outfit, with a gloomy look .

"Lee… it not your fault on what happen to guy sensei or naruto. Every since your career came to an end behind that new injury you got. A lot of children follows your path, each training to be the next you and might guy, you aspire a lot of people behind your nindo. One day I will find you, for you are a true friend, wait for me…and naruto." Said tenten

Lee look at her and gave her, his famous nice guy pose and smile, and fade away. only to soon be replace by neji with a smug look on his face.

"You. all I ever wanted was a family with you, I realize I was being selfish, but if in the end if you didn't want me why stood with me until your family said something. In the end we should of stay as teammate and friend, nothing else. farewell neji, follow your own life I got my own for now on."

He look shocked by what she said and vanished, leaving her alone in the darkness. Tenten began to remember what naruto told her. She focus hard for a future, letting go her past. A future she want, a future she died for. Just then she saw a silver light, small enough to be a newborn child, she grabbed it with both hands like a mother toward a child. The light surround her body, becoming part of it. She felt the shadows at her will, lifting her right hand out. She made the shadows vanished, turning the room back to normal. Naruto smile, Knowing she conquer her fear.

"Well done my apprentice. It seem I was right after all, you have what it take to be a guild."

"Master what happen if I failed?" ask tenten.

"Forever be lost in the shadows, never to returned, never able to crossover to any lifetime or whatever you called heaven or hell."

"Than that mean I really saw my parent." said tenten.

"Sometime spirits can't move on until they have closures. If they talked to you than it was real, any other spirit that didn't talk, are faked."

"Than that mean lee is alive." said tenten.

"Lee fine, trust me."

"!!!"

"master—naruto-kun, you know where lee is? is he ok? is he a member of the guild?" ask tenten.

"He ok and yes I know where he is, and no he not a member, his wife is but not him." said naruto.

"WIFE!! HE MARRY!?" shouted tenten.

"ok enough chit chat, let trained there more to the shadow skill then you think. No one in the guild advance so far except for me, you be the second one to get far. I trusted you more." Said naruto. Tenten knew naruto dodge the question of lee, she dropped it for now, and focused on the task in front of her. She ask naruto later about konoha former handsome green beast.

"Konohamaru!!" shouted naruto, which Konohamaru appear in front of naruto, kneeling.

"Yes my grandmaster."

"I have a mission for you. I want you, moegi ,and udon to take over the hidden stone village for me, it a dangerous mission but I trusted your team to handle it. If you happen to find what left of jaraiya spy network, hand them this." Naruto hand him a bloody cover book called legend of the gusty ninja. " he believe something had happen to me and seek revenge, it make my job easy."

"I understand my master." He shunshin away.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER AT THE KONOHA COUNCIL ROOM.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE DON"T GO TO WAR!!!!" yelled hiashe.

"councilman hyuga we need more intel on where she exactly is, if we send a army out and cloud get whim of it. Not only will we provoke a war but also they will relocated her to another hiding spot in their lands." Said gen shino dad.

"DAMN YOU ! YOU BUG BASTARD, THEY TOOK MY BROTHER FROM ME AND WE DID NOTHING, AND NOW THEY TAKE MY YOUNGEST DAUGTHER. AND WE JUST SIT AROUND AND DO NOTHING! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY WILL DO TO HER!?"

JUST THEN AN ANBU SHOW UP IN THE ROOM WITH A TAPE IN HIS HAND.

"this better be good for interrupting our meeting." Said tsunade with her threat in the air.

"It is lady hokage, someone left this at anbu hq, it very sickening." As he put the tape in the vcr and show them. Everyone in the room began to watched. Hinata and neji were there also. The anbu pressed play and what they saw shocked them and made Hiashe very pissed. Hanabi screaming until her voice gave out. Hours of her getting raped, Hiashe went out of control and destroy the tv with his own strength, everyone else was quiet except for Hinata whom broke down in tears.

"Councilman hyuga stop this at once. Nothing can be gained from this." Said shikaku.

"HOW DARE YOU ALL TELL ME WHAT TO DO! IF IT WAS ANY OF YOUR CHILDREN YOU BE PISSED OFF TOO! WE NEED TO GATHER OUR ARMIES AND CRUSH CLOUD! MY DUAGTHER LIFE HANGED IN THE BALANCE!"

"We will do nothing we can't risked the man power without careful planning, like gen said we invade and they will just move her away. Right now I want to know who video tape this and did nothing but watched." Said tsunade.

"Lady hokage with all due respect but that my little sister they're violating! My father is right we need to take action!" said hinata whom shocked everyone in the room to see her angry and not shuddering.

"Perhaps councilman hyuga and his family need to be dismissed today until they cool off." Said choza.

Hiashe snapped and activate his bloodline in threat toward the room, only to be held by a group of anbu who appear in the room in time behind the strong killing intent.

" Guard's escort Hiashe and his family home. Next time you put a threat on us, it will be your head that be cut off!" said tsunade as the anbu's escort a pissed off hyuga clan.

"Cowatd! Spineless Coward, all of you!" as he get escort out the room with his family

"We need to watch him carfully." Said gen as everyone in the room agree with him.

AT THE GUILD CASTLE, INSIDE NARUTO ROOM.

"Naruto what you thinking about?" said tenten as she rub his chest.

"I cut to the chase I need your help against Jaraiya. I feel that I will lose my life without a careful plan."

"What do you want me to do? Ask tenten.

"I need you to trained with your shadows more, and strike him like a assassin, there a weapon I want you to used that my master left behind for me before he passed away."

"I understand. I will protected you with my life." Reply tenten which naruto gave her a kissed.

ELSEWHERE.

"Inform the kazekage. The ino-shika-cho team have arrived." Said a ninja a male ninja.

" Will do, have some fun with them with your puppet ok." As she vanished with a gust of wind.

"Show time crow."

END CHAPTER.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

A.N: I like to thank my reviewers for reviewing. Kingkakashi about lee well just read this chapter you might get your answer or maybe the next chapter. Wow 40 review that awesome to be honest I didn't think this story would be that great. And to answer this, yes I have one heck of imagination and trusted me you didn't see nothing yet. Also I post up the story Fox of the Xternal, it a naruto and gambit crossover. Please review that and send your vote after you read it. I will update that story when I'm done with Master of the guild. Anyway on with the story.

CH.10

Weeks later

"As orders of the grandmaster you three, had been selected to assassin these three target." Said jadai handing the new recruit picture of their targets.

"Their names are mimi uchiha, kasumi uchiha, and sora uchiha. They re the wives of the future hokage, sasuke uchiha. These three are to be killed along with their two month babies that rest within, failure is not an option here! Do I make myself clear!" said kisame.

"YES MASTERS." They reply back as one, disappearing in their own shadows.

Jadai and kisame shared amused looked, both knowing the end game have began now. Their jobs is to trained the new recruits, and for graduation they must assassinate a giving target or targets. Week ago naruto orders are to make sasuke know true pain of losing what you care most again. Jadai and kisame swore they will carry out naruto will no matter what.

ELSEWHERE IN A HOLDING CELL.

"_It been weeks since we found ourselves trap here—a simple mission to suna and offer a peace treaty, what a drag. It happen so fast—one minutes we fine the next we fighting kankuro, then temari and finally gaara. What is going on?" thought shikamaru_

"Let us out!" Yelled ino

"Ino stop it—you wasting your breath and energy." Said choji.

"But choji—"said ino.

" shikamaru, buddy. Please tell me you got a plan." Ask choji.

"No. we chained inside a cell, our chains drained us of chakra, so escaping is impossible now. The people who did this are someone we fought against and fought together with, for them to do this mean they have other motive."

"So I see you still have a brain lazy boy." Said a woman voice.

The jail cell door open up, in came a beautiful young woman with four pigtail, wearing a darker much version of her outfit when she was eighteen.

"Temari…" whisper shikamaru whom refused to look her in the eyes.

"You bitch!!! How dare you treat us like this! Release us now!" yelled ino.

"My god still you loud." Cleaning her ears out. "No you three are in no position to be demanding your release."

"So this is your true colors huh temari." Said choji, temari pay him no mind but focus on shikamaru.

"What wrong lazy boy, not happy to see me." She smirk at him, part of her feel real bad on doing this to them, but mainly him.

Shikamaru close his eyes and finally spoke. "You, kankuro, and gaara are part of the guild. Make a lot of sense."

"Oh enlighten me will you." Playing dumb, she want to see if shikamaru figure it out yet.

"You three wouldn't just joined any group unless you have a connection, well just gaara." Said shikamaru.

"shikamaru, what are you getting at?" ask ino, which choji himself felt confuse like her.

"It simple ino, who else beside his brother and sister does gaara respect." Said shikamaru. Choji knew right away what he was saying. Ino however…

"What are you talking about? Who could it be beside naruto…!!!" she finally got it.

"So naruto getting revenge against konoha…I had a feeling this would happen. It explain why we don't have any allies, cause they all are loyal to naruto. Why temari? Why did you went along with this? Why couldn't you or your brothers convinced naruto to stop." Said shikamaru, who felt hurt that temari would go along with this.

Temari sigh and spoke. "why you say? Here a question was naruto really any of your friend?"

Each of them stood quiet. "My father made gaara into a weapon and a monster throughout our village, your 4th hokage seal the fox inside naruto, claiming for him to be seen as a hero, what did the village did then?' she looked at them and saw the guilt in their faces. "They beat him, called him names, and made his life a living hell, heck even your own parents did him wrong. But unlike gaara he pressed forward, for his dream. Until a traitor took it away from him, and his so called friends turned their backs on him. You three will pay for you parent crime."

"OUR PARENTS ARE NOT CRIMINALS!" yelled choji.

"OUR PARENTS ARE WAY MORE HONORABLE THAN YOU!" yelled ino.

"Honorable—honorable. You say." Temari started to laugh in her face.

"what so funny?" said shikamaru who hurt behind what his lover said about them and naruto.

"Ino is it. Your father commited the biggest crime. His crime goes by the name alita, and she want to meet you since she first heard about you." Said temari.

"w—what—are you talking about? Who alita? What does this have to do with my father!?" said ino.

"In due time. " she looked at shikamaru. "now for you. I really love you with all my heart, naruto is they key to change this world for the better in due time, while you three are here, you will all learned what you family done and trust me it way worse than madara." She said as she left the cell for them to think.

IN KONOHA AT THE ANBU HQ. A SECRET MEETING IS BEING HELD.

"I see now what you ment. We receive footage of my daughter and her team being held what appear to be a cloud village holding cell." Said an angry inoichi.

"This is what I feared. We need to crush the cloud with all our strength." Hisahi looked at the anbu's. "You team will go to the village and save my daughter hanabi, ino and her team. Killed anyone in your way!" said hisahi.

The anbu's nodded and vanished from view, except one anbu had other plan as he sink in his shadows.

AT THE VILLAGE OF THE HIDDEN STONE. INSIDE THE KAGE MANOR, AND BEDROOM.

A pair of fleshed can be heard what sound like a inmate moment, moaning of a young teenage girl can be heard. Inside we find the stone kage fucking a orange hair girl in a missionary position.

"Harder! Harder lord tsuikage!" scream the girl in a bliss of pleasure.

The stone kage reply back to her wishes by thrusting his penis much harder in her, hitting her g-spot repeatly, forcing her to scream out more and more as her body began to shaked. The kage kissed her rough but find himself feeling weird after kissing her. He rolled over in extreme pain, choking on his own blood which he cough up repeatly. His heart speeding up until it explode from within, the stone kage is dead from poison. The girl put a robe on and smirk at her handy work, just then two guild member enter the room from the shadows. One of them looked very pissed off.

"Oh come on kono-kun, he didn't cum inside of me. And he a lousy fuck, you way better than him. Beside it my job to get his guard down. Udon thank for the poison lips." As she peel them off her lips.

"Moegi-chan I know that what a female ninja do but I can't picture a pervert fucking my girl, this s.o.b is a bigger pervert than jaraiya. He fucked twelve year old for fun." As he kicked his head in.

"Well at least phase one is done, and what left of konoha spy network been taking care of for good. Konohamaru all that left is for you to use that jutsu you learned to pretense you the stone kage, so our men can sneak in one by one, and then we take over." Said udon.

"You right udon. I hate to be this guy still." Moegi wrapped her arm around him. " baby I know this guy is vile but it for the mission, it for naruto-san." Said moegi. Konohamaru smile toward her and gave her a long passion kiss, udon cough to get their attention. "You right moegi-chan it for the mission, at least we got iruka to give jaraiya the message of naruto being killed by the grandmaster and wishes to do battle. Iruka did his job very well, I saw it from the shadows. Jaraiya doesn't suspect a thing." Said konohamaru as he hold moegi.

"Stupid old man. I hope naruto-san break his neck." Moegi said while burying her face in konohamaru chest for comfort.

"I hope so my love I hope so." Said konohamaru.

ELSEWHERE ON THE ROAD.

"Naruto-kun where are we heading to?" ask tenten holding naruto hand.

"Through the hard work of training I decided a R&R is in order, we visiting lee and his wife today."

Tenten grew happy. For weeks she wanted to know what happen to lee and today is the day she see him. "thank you naruto-kun.

"You welcome babycake. I wanted to do this cause next weeks we fight jaraiya himself. The message left in that book will tell him where to meet the grandmaster at." Said naruto with a smile.

"I can't believe the character in that book is named naruto. But you right he is a thorn a powerful thorn. I master a few skills to help you out…but before we engage him, you and I are going to fuck like we the only two in the dawn of the dead world[A.N it a movie in their world also]." Said a grinning tenten.

"About time. For the pass weeks I been trying to tap that ass for the longest. Once jaraiya is put down like a old bloodhound, I'm going to ask your hand in marriage." Tenten smile and naruto pulled her in a long kiss.

BACK IN KONOHA.

"Jaraiya please calm down." Plea tsunade.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! NARUTO BEEN KILLED BY THESE GUILD BASTARD! AND YOU WANT ME CALM!"

"How do we know it true. As far as I know it could be a trap." Said tsunade.

"I will go to the valley of the end—alone!" as he jump out the open window of her office.

"JARAIYA WAIT!!" she screamed out in fear for what she believe is a fatal mistake.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER, AT A SMALL TOWN. INFRONT OF A WHITE HOUSE.

KNOCK-KNOCK.

The door open up and the man looked at them. "Naruto…tenten."

"Lee" said tenten as she felt happy to see her best friend and former teammate, but sad by looking at him.

END CHAPTER.

A.N. I must say I have a lot of hits for this story over 4,000. Thank you for reading this story, I knew people like it but I didn't think that it be a bit much. I'm sorry if the sex scene with moegi is short, that because she had a mission. Naruto and tenten sex scene will be much longer than moegi and hanabi sex scene, cause they love each other. Someone send a review saying what naruto feeling for hinata, it simple in this world she like him but her doesn't feel that way for her, he want a strong woman not one who can submit easy to him. Naruto is demanding and controlling, he want a girl that can fight him back all the way. At first in my story he thought sakura was the one but he saw that she was faked. As for ino and alita meeting, it will happen can't say when but it will. Did any of you figure out the connection between Ino, Inoichi, and Alita. I can't say what it is but I promised you it good real good. Shikamaru is in denial cause he doesn't know what to feel, he know temari is right on what she said but at the same time he feel betray. There are more moment between them in the near future but for now he confused. Also send review to fox of the xternal, my other story. I will update when I'm done with this story and vote in my profile. Peace out.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do own naruto…maybe in another lifetime lol just kidding.

CH.11

"Lee, my god. it really you" cry tenten.

In front of her and naruto stood lee, dress like marshall law from tekken 5, his white outfit. Lee grew his hair out and braid the back. his eyebrows still noticeable.

"Honey who at the door." ask a young woman.

"Fubuki we got guess, naruto and my old teammate of mine." he shouted back. "well come in and make yourself at home, shoe at the front door please." he walked away limping to the living room. Tenten remember how lee got like that.

A COUPLE MILES AWAY.

"_So they capture ino. soon it be time but until then wait alittle longer. Father I will take everything away from you, I will show you true suffering." she laughed mentally in her mind. She walked away toward the stone village to be at assist. "back to my home, by lord naruto will the stone village will fall." she vanished in her shadows._

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER AT THE LEE HOME.

"Thank you guys for the tea it delicious, jasmine tea hit the spot." said naruto.

"You welcome naruto-san and always welcome here." reply fubuki. she look toward tenten and decided to talked to her. "So the famous tenten, weapon mistress of konoha and sword of the anbu black ops." Tenten looked shocked for a moment than remember Fubuki is a guild member. "By the way I'm fubuki the speed shooter".

"The famous speed shooter, I'm honor. I learned about you from my anbu days. They say you killed over 80 enemies with arrows." said tenten with a smile.

"85 to be precise, however my shooting days came to an end when I marry my handsome beast, we expecting. five weeks but it something to be proud of." said fubuki as lee smile and rub her belly. " I'm rooting for you and naruto-san to hit it up, us brunettes are happy with a strong man."

"Working on it fubuki-chan and I'm pleased to hear you and lee are expecting, Naruto and I will be catching up too someday." said tenten.

"Well naruto my friend, you actually got tenten away from konoha, it shame me to say it but konoha had fallen even more." said lee.

"It getting worst my friend, tsunade and her masters the councilmen send jaraiya to killed rolf." Lee and fubuki got shocked by what they heard. "this may be ours last visit." said naruto.

"But why grandmaster?" Ask fubuki.

"Fubuki-chan, in a few weeks. We fighting jaraiya himself." said tenten.

"Sigh…althought I don't agree with how you thing naruto, I'm not blind, be careful naruto jaraiya got powerful since his near death experience with pein back the rain village." lee look down and sigh some more. " I be there helping you now if I have just listen to gai-sensei before he died, no instead I wanted vengeance against madara and that traitor sasuke. Now looked at me I'm a cripple, I went seven inner gate on them and almost lost my life, you had to save me from them naruto san." fubuki hugged her husband trying to comfort him.

"Lee it not your fault. Gai is proud of you like I am. did you know since you vanished that the children at the academy are following your footstep." said tenten. "That I didn't knew." reply lee. "you aspire a lot of children to work harder, your former dojo is doing very well behind your former genin team, there are no more fan girl. every young children are working way hard." lee smile behind hearing that, fubuki kissed him and said. " My handsome devil beast, I know you be good with our child and you can pass your way of the ninja down to him or her." lee smile at her and said. " really my love?" she smile back and nodded with a steam of tears coming down.

"Lee"

"Fubuki-chan"

"Lee"

"Fubuki-chan"

They started to hug and the background of the beach and a sunset appear. "No fucking way" said tenten, in shocked on what she seeing. naruto however cough loud enough for lee and his wife to stop, he seen how these two get many time. Naruto is glad he hooked these two up, since naruto left konoha. he knew where to find lee, lee was recruiting for naruto and met his flower, a flower called fubuki.

"Lee my friend. my sweet tenten is right, we didn't see konoha going from fighting uchiha to kissing one of them at his ass. As I said before the guilty will be punish and not just konoha, I will ended the age of shinobi will my own to hands and created a new world, but not alone my friend. Cause behind every great leader is a badass chick whom help him in the right area." tenten rest her head on his left shoulder, knowing full well that he ment her.

"I'm glad you two hooked up, like my wife said you two better have a kid, so our child be friend with your. tenten keep naruto in line and out of trouble." lee teased.

"Hey!" naruto pouted and tenten giggle cause she thought it was cute.

"I have a feeling we be visiting their wedding real soon." said a smirking fubuki.

"Don't worry I keep naruto-kun out of trouble, and you can count on us having children and they will be your kids friends. I'm glad you and I are friend Fubuki-chan."

"Well during the invasion of the mist I didn't mean to fight the leafs but I was under orders at that time and hiding my bloodline, but yes we are friend tenten-chan, more like sisters." she smiled back. "Also ride naruto good and hard." naruto shooked his head and laughed.

"Honey." lee laughed

Naruto shook his head and laugh his ass off until tenten glare at him and he shut up quickly.

MEANWHILE BACK AT KONOHA. INSIDE THE COUNCIL ROOM.

"You two stupid fools, thank to you dumbass cloud is on to us. they wiped out that group of anbu's you send, they knew they were coming.!" yelled tsunade.

"YOU THE FOOL, BOTH OF OUR DAUGHTERS ARE PRISONER OF THE CLOUD! I CAN'T HAVE INO OUT THERE WITH SHE SOMEWHERE I THERE! YOU REFUSED TO ACT SO WE ACT!" yelled a rage but scared inoichi.

"How troublesome you two are, there always going to be sacrifice in our goals. It was about to happen, our children knew what they were getting into, as shinobi one must risked their lives for the sake of their village." said a bored shikaku.

Hiashi growl at him and said. " Bastard! I don't care for your children but I refused to see my daughter hanabi at the cloud mercy!"

Tsume laugh her butt off in amusement. "What so funny you bitch!?" said hiashi.

"Now you play the father act, unbelievable. How do we know this is just your own personal vendetta against cloud, we all know how much you want them gone. and you, inoichi. We all are aware of your fear." said tsume as inoichi growl. both him and hiashi try to attack her but was being head down by anbu's that are in the room.

"Inoichi, hiashi. What happen was a mistake that can't be change, for the sake of this village move on. We can't risked anything with the guilds out there. These guild seem able to dig of dirt on us, we need to be careful, we all have secret that we don't one out. The guild are behind this, I willing to gamble my BBQ streak on it. as for our children their expendable." said a serious choza.

"Choza is right, inoichi. you gave up your 1st born after what you did to stone best female ninja, you gave up alita to leave with her mother in stone, only cause stone wanted your head. In exchange you gave alita scroll of your family jutsu to keep stone off konoha back." said gen.

"YOU BUG BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT NAME UP TO ME! WHEN EVER I PICTURE HER FACE I SEE THAT BITCH FACE MORE AND MORE." Yelled inoichi.

" Everyone calm down now….Thank to you two we gave a new war with cloud, you hiashi was told not to act yet, like choza said I do believe that the guilds are behind this one…." tsunade got interrupted when the door burst open.

In walked in, sasuke uchiha followed by sakura like a slave girl followed her master. Sasuke facial was a rage look, ready to explode any second.

"I WANT CLOUD DESTROY!" yelled sasuke.

"Lord uchiha, what the meaning of this?" ask tsume.

"A FEW HOURS AGO I FOUND MY WIVES WHO WERE PREGNANT, DEAD IN MY HOME. A NOTE FROM CLOUD SAYING GIVE UP YOUR FOOLISH CHANCE TO GET YOUR CHILDREN BACK!"

"Milady and honorable councilmen. what my husband said speak the truth." said sakura as she hand tsunade the note. Tsunade read it over, making sure if this is the raigikage handwriting. To her it seem like his handwriting, she shook it off for later. "It seem cloud declare war on us—you three got your wish." tsunade began to rub her temple behind a headache, wishing for a sake right about now.

Sasuke stormed off, with a grinning inoichi and hiashi behind him. "Sakura watch him closely. he act too strange let us know so we can give him more of his med." tsunade said.

"Yes maam" she reply and left.

No one in the room noticed a missing anbu, who quickly left the room.

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER AT A EMPTY WAREHOUSE.

"Finally back heh Iruka, report what you learned." said cain. The faked anbu walk up to him and took his mask off, revealing he is indeed Iruka. however he looked lost in the eyes of his, almost seem he being control.

"I have the tape recorder for lady alita to use, and also konoha going to war with cloud. The grandmaster plan is working only choza and tsunade are convince the guild are behind it, the other council want more proof."

"Our lord plan is working, now it up for our lord to get rid of jaraiya, iruka return to your post.

"Yes sir" he reply than shunshin away.

Cain smile knowing konoha will soon fall down, but first he must deliever this tape recorder to hidden whirlpool village. Alita will know what to do with this. He vanished in his own shadow.

MEANWHILE AT THE HIDDEN STONE VILLAGE. INSIDE THE KAGE TOWER.

"My your hard at work" said alita from konohamaru shadow.

"hello alita you just in time."

"I take it that it time for me to get my revenge." She smirk.

Konohamaru slip three picture of the target and where they live in the stone village, alita took it. " Have fun. I know these men used to hurt you when you were in this village, their retired. So do what you must do." He said as his shadows return to normal, showing she just left.

Knock-knock.

"Enter" as konohamaru used the stone kage voice, dressed just like the kage. Nothing reveal except for his eyes. Which they have the same eyes color.

A young female assistance with black pigtail and glasses enter the room. "It time for the council my lord."

"So it is" as he get up and leave the office with his assistance,_ "soon this village will fall and be under our control, I will do you proud naruto-sama."_

BACK WITH NARUTO AND FRIENDS.

"Well lee, fubuki. It time for us to head back." Said naruto.

"I'm glad to see you again lee" she go to hug lee and then hug fubuki tight but not too tight, fubuki return the hug as does lee. " it was also a pleasure to meet you face to face."

"Likewise sword" fubuki giggle.

"Let the spirit of youth blossom in your heart for ever."

"Oh lee-kun"

"Fubuki-chan"

"lee-kun"

"fubuki-chan"

Naruto whisper to tenten. " let get out of here before we see the sunset again" tenten nodded and walk with naruto, hand and hand. And on cue the sunset appear cause of lee and fubuki.

A few minutes later.

" Do you think they will be alright my love beast." Ask fubuki.

"Naruto have the ability to change fate, I seen it many time before. I know he will survive " lee reply.

Fubuki smile and cuddle into lee right arm. " Beside naruto is the most youthful rival I ever known, his passion burn brightly than anyone I ever known and faced." Said lee with his nice guy smile.

"Oh lee-kun, let go inside I want your inferno passion". Said fubuki whom sway his hips in a seduction way. Lee whom had the biggest grin follow right behind, locking his front door.

BACK IN KONOHA. IN A OLD APARTMENT THAT ONCE BELONG TO OUR FAVORITE BLOND. A OLD MAN NOW LIVE THERE.

This man was once naruto sensei and grandfather figure. He had not only trained the boy now young man, but also his father. He stared at the blood cover book he gave to naruto, it was his first book he written.

"_Something not right—No I must do this along. Tsunade forgive me but if something does happen to me, don't be sad."_thought jaraiya as he have an bad feeling in his chest.

END CHAPTER.

Send your review.

A.N: I know I release this so soon but I wanted to get to the next chapter right away. Next chapter will focus on a flashback on what naruto and tenten did at night hehe, Alita finally seeing Ino, and part one of naruto vs jaraiya. I'm planning to make that chapter alittle bit longer. Yes the lemon between naruto and tenten is in the next chapter. Also send your vote in my profile for fox of the xternal, you can also send a review for that story on whom you want naruto to end up with along with your vote. Rogue in fox of the xternal will appear later on, I get back to that story when I'm done with master of the guild, and trust me I'm nowhere near done. Peace out and thank for the hits.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto…except for the lemon in this chapter.

A.N: Well folk the big fight, also I want to say I do not own story of the year song. You see why in this chapter.

Chapter.12

THE DAY OF THE BATTLE.

One man walk in the depth of hell, one man carry the fate of the world in his hands. One man must do whatever it take to accomplish his dream, that young man is naruto uzumaki namikaze, grandmaster of the infamous guild. Here he was, standing on top of madara head, dressed in his guild outfit with his mask on. His hair now white, for he now live up to the meaning black and white, for that how he see the world now. Naruto thought back to a few nights ago, when he and tenten finally got inmate with each other, in more ways.

_FLASHBACK THE DAY THEY RETURNED FROM VISITING THE LEE FAMILY._

_Inside the grandmaster bedroom, a nude tenten stood before naruto. Both of them nude, naruto getting hard just by viewing her body, earning a shy blush from tenten._

"_Naruto-kun I'm ready, I need you so badly." she said in a lusty voice._

"_Shh I'm here, you can no longer wait my flower."_

_Naruto picked her up and carry her to the bed, laying her down softly on the bed. She moaned lightly as he touched her gently. Naruto careful got on top of her, kissing from her neck all the way down to her thigh, each kisses cause her to moan more. She beg for naruto to take her, naruto however had other plan. He spread her legs opened. Tenten bit her lips, knowing what going. To happens next. Naruto bury his face in her shaved pussy, he started to eat her out. Using his tongue to thrust's inside of her. Tenten moan out loudly, as she felt his tongue. Moving back and forth inside of her, tenten placed her hands on naruto head. Pushing him to go deeper inside of her. With his tongue. For the next few minutes, naruto sucked on her clit roughly. Tenten got wetter, and naruto taste it with his tongue. Then he stop and pulled out of her._

"_Naruto-kun please fuck me, Fuck your little cum slut." she beg out as her lust made her nipple hard. Naruto licked her nipple, earning a moan from tenten. _

" _I love that talk, it get me more hard. Before I pound that pussy, I need to tamed that asshole right away." said naruto._

_Tenten grin and got on all four, she wag her ass to him. wagging it left and right, like a dog when it happy. "Master please tame this tight hole, show me your will of fire." she taunted sexually._

"_Will of fire huh." he laugh as he grabbed her ass and hold it, squeezing it. tenten squeal in delight. " Here my fire! take it!" as naruto push his hard cock in forcibly. thrusting in her asshole._

_Tenten scream out in pain and pleasure, as naruto force each his stroke. Naruto himself used to this with sesame, moan out in pleasure. He enjoyed ass fucking, to him it feel like a tight glove. Tenten arch back so naruto could go much deeper, naruto licked her earlobes showing he pleased by her action. He started to thrust much faster. Tenten kept screaming like a bat out of hell. Although her ass is being pounded, her pussy kept getting hotter. She started to finger her pussy, as naruto spread her asshole more._

_A COUPLE OF MINTUES WENT BY._

_Naruto finally pulled out her wide asshole, that started to swell up. He did not cum, instead he smile. He got a nasty idea, and he want to used this idea. "You heard they saying ass to mouth. Well my is dick to ass to mouth, What I'm saying is—" as he present his cock at her lips, tenten couldn't helped but drool in pleasure. She started to licked his shaft at first, taking in his salty taste. In mere second she place mostly his whole dick in her mouth, sucking it. Naruto moaned in pleasure, but it wasn't enough, he want more. He forced her head down with his hands, causing her to deepthroat him. She gagged almost choking on it, but not the one to give up, she suck him off hard and fast. Naruto praised her for the fast sucking, tenten while sucking him off is still fingering herself but fast. She looked up to him, her eyes begging for his meat in her pussy. Naruto smile back and spoke. "Ok my flower. stop sucking me." as he precum in her mouth. She swallow it down and then pulled out. "My beautiful flower, get on all four."_

_Tenten Squeal like a schoolgirl meeting a pop idol, she did what she was told. her hands gripping the sheet. Naruto got behind her, rubbing his cock across her pussy. Tenten moan, and without warning he ram his cock in her pussy. She screamed out in pleasure as he fuck her hard and rough. She felt like in heaven, he didn't led up he kept fucking. her pussy started to spread, until he fuck deeper. It was then he found her G-spot, and like a mad man he pounded it fast. She kept screaming. while the bed rock very fast back and forth. He kept this up for fifteen mintues straight, tenten felt her limit and so did naruto._

"_God I'm going to cum! Naruto-kun I'm going to cum!"_

"_Me too my love!"_

"_Cum inside of me! make me feel it!_

_He started to fuck her much faster, she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed out his name, as her wall tighten around his cock, indicating he had just cum. Naruto feeling his dick tighten, he shouted her name as he cum too much in her. Both their juices mixing in with each other, becoming one._

"_Oh god! I can feel your seed inside of me! it so warm, It so fucking warm!" as she rubbed her belly before passing out._

"_I love you so much." he kiss her shoulder, pulling out of her. His hot seed already inside her womb, today naruto owned her body, mind and soul.. We will live through this, I promised. And you know me I never break my promise except once and that won't happen again.. he kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep.._

_Flashback end._

"_He here." He thought to himself._

MEANWHILE BACK WITH THE INO-SHIKA-CHO TEAM.

"It been days since we been here, what are they going to do with us?" said choji.

"Temari didn't tell us much. Other than we will be getting a visitor." Shikamaru reply back.

"Ino—you been quiet for days." Worry choji, whom know ino not the one to be quiet for so long.

"What does temari meant? She want to meet me. It been bugging me, part of me is scared. On finding out something that been kept from me, for so long."

"_Troublesome, I hate to say it but you not the only one to feel that way, I know everyone have secret, even mine and choji dad. But inoichi. Then again I remember my dad talking about him doing something not right…"thought shikamaru as he and his teammate noticed a big shadow on the floor, in front of them. The shadow shaped like a circle. Scaring them more by the second, then she appear._

Out came the shadow, A woman four year older than them. Her appearance match ino greatly except for the eyes, the color of the eyes matched the color of dark brown, with a hinted of hatred. Not for them but someone else. This woman is alita, her goal is to turned daddy little girl to her favors. Team ino-shika-cho is speechless, Ino fall worst of it, part of her start to cry for reason she did not known.

"No! This is a lie!" she screamed out in denial.

Alia smiled at her for denying what in front of her. "Hello dear little sister, it finally nice see you."

The room went quiet, a mouse can be heard squealing. Even the breathing voice of them is low. Only ino sob is heard,

BACK WITH NARUTO.

Three kunai's flew toward naruto. They struck on impact. One in his left chest, supposedly at her heart. The other other sticking out, dead center at his neck, and the last one. In his right eyed. However naruto body changed to a log. A few couple yard away in the forest.

"_I see. So he switch at the last minutes"_

Jaraiya quickly ducked in time and rolled out the way, watching five kunai, aim for his back. Zip passed him. He get up and time and look toward where he saw it came from, Twelve feet away, he matched face to face with grandmaster, well more like his eyes staring at the person he believe is the grandmaster, with his mask on. "So you are the grandmaster of the guild .I have some question for you, Where is the body of naruto? If you got him!" The grandmaster didn't move or spoke back but just stand there. Jaraiya losing his patience very fast.

N:The song The hero will drowned by story of the year. I do not owned them or their songs.

"Answer me! You Bastard!" yelled jaraiya.

His only answer for jaraiya, was for his body to melt away in a mud, indicting he wasn't there. Then the wind picked up, The roar of a dragon pierce the sky. A dragon made of wind aimed toward jarayia. Jaraiya didn't move, then the dusts picked up around jaraiya. Then the dragon collide with it target, destroying most tree in that area.

All sound of life in the valley of the end died down. Only the noise of water, is heard. The real naruto appear when the dusts died down, but he got a surprise for his sight. "So he summon the belly of the toad, using it like a shield. Clever old man." He gripped the kunai in his right hand, as he watched the summon disappear. Jaraiya wasn't there, then the ground shift. Naruto jump far way, above the waterfall. The ground explode with jaraiya heading for naruto at incredible speed. Both of them colliding with each other in the air. Blows for Blows, in the mid air. To anyone watching you think it was out of the show DBZ. This continue for a couple second until jaraiya, got the upper hand. He landed a successful axe handle smack, at naruto mask. Cracking it alittle. Naruto body speed down, hitting the water very hard. His body sink below, Jaraiya landed on the water, using chakra to stayed on top. He looked around for any trace of him. "Hiding again you bastard!" but his he got his answer when Three water shark fin's circle around him. "So you using kisame jutsu, this won't work on me!" Jaraiya did some fast handsign, at that moment the three water sharks dive out to attacked him. "Water style" Water wall justu." A wall of water collided with the water sharks destroying them. In that moment Ninja wires came from underneath his feet. Jaraiya couldn't reacted in time and end of getting capture by it. From his neck to his lower body down to his ankles. He began to feel choked. And just like that he got pulled under the water. He see the grandmaster behind him, choking him. Jaraiya struggling to get out, felt his lung on fire. He needed air and fast. His eyes began to close as he began to flashback.

BACK WITH INO AND THE GANG.

"You a liar! I don't have an older sister! Dad wouldn't lied to me!" yelled ino between the sobs and tear.

"You want proof little sister, alright watch fatty." Choji yelled out for calling him fat. Alita did the same handsign as Ino family. "Mind transfer jutsu." Her body went limp, in a kneeling position. Ino and shikamaru couldn't believe what they seeing.

"Now do you believe me now, little sister. I'm your elder sister born from a raped by our fucking father. My mother was Rukia bando, the genjutsu of death. A mistress of genjutsu. From the village of the hidden stone. As you know the leaf and stone was at war, the fourth crushed that battle against stone. However Inoichi capture my mother and raped her respeatly. Normally that would mean nothing however my mother was the sister to the now dead stone kage. He wanted vengeance, and war was gonna happen again. However to stopped it from happen a deal was made. And that was to hand over copy of the yamanaka mind jutsu, see at that time the fourth was gone. And the leaf didn't want another war since cloud was breathing down their necks. So the deal happen. I love my mother but she did'nt love me, since the raped left her in a nervous breakdown. My uncle hated me for who my father was, he took it out on me by having his top men violate me every fucking day. I vowed since then to get revenge on my village and that bastard who ruined my mother life."

"W-what—will you do to us." Said a shocked ino.

"You want the truth." She perform the same handsign. "Release" and just like that she was back in her body. Choji looked around confuse then remember what happen.

"I going to play this tape for you guys to hear what your parent, think about you being capture." She play the tape recorder. After five minute of listening to what the council said They stood quiet, only ino crying harder.

"No I can't believe this! We expendable!?" said a distraught choji.

"Now I see." That all shikamaru said, thinking back to what temari warned him about, on their parent-councils.

"What I want is my sister, and to get to know her. However it the grandmaster decision to make regarding your fate." She get up. "Little sister, I leave you alone for today, but I be back later. Maybe then we can talk later about your spoiled life." She hugged her which ino, stood shocked on the hug. Alita vanish in her shadows, freaking them out more.

INSIDE JARAIYA MEMORY.

"_Sensei what this book called?" said minato._

"_It called legend of the gutsy ninja, why you ask?" said jaraiya._

"_Well cause minato-kun, and myself. Love the name of the character of the book." Said kushina as she rubbed her belly._

"_So you two love the character naruto, that nice." Reply jaraiya._

"_Yes. Me and my love been talking, we decided to name you godfather to our unborn child. We also like permission to named our child naruto, if it a boy." Said minato._

"_Of course I'm honor, you can named your child naruto. Heck I watched over your child, boy or girl."_

_Flashback end._

"_Back then I made a promised, that I did not keep…No I will not died!" thought jarayia._

Jaraiya Eyes snapped open with fury in them, still tied by the wires, and still being choked. Jaraiya used his right hand to created the rasengan. The chakra to the rasengan, began to created a whirlpool. Spinning both jaraiya and naruto around. The force and speed of the rasengan, was too much for naruto, he let go of the wires, freeing jaraiya. Naruto try to swim away but found himself being pulled back. To his horror jaraiya, holding the rasengan. Aimed for his chest. Naruto smiled underneath his crackling mask. Counter it with his rasengan, shocking jaraiya.

The big blast was big enough. Covering up everything. Jaraiya manage to escaped, reaching the surface. He breath in the air as his life depend on it. He crawled on the land.

N: the song stopped playing.

"Why? Why Naruto!?"

"Because you all fell from being heroes, Supporting corrupted peoples. You supposed to be my so called godfather but you barely act it." Said naruto. Sitting in a tree, shaking the water out his hairs.

"You would killed, friends, family for what you called justice!" as he stand up pissed off.

Naruto jumped down from the tree and and matched eyes with jaraiya. " How dare you preach to me now! Where the hell was you when, traitor like Sasuke got everything he wanted. His families betrayed konoha, and what do we do. We welcome him back, when he betray konoha and got most people killed. Gai is gone or did you forgot that!"

Jaraiya is speechless.

"Come on pervy sage, remember the old time. You go show me a jutsu than leave me to go peeked of fuck around. I come later and yelled at you, calling you a hentai. Man those was the good old days." Taunted naruto.

"You did all this, killing peoples, Tricking konoha in a fight with cloud. Kidnapping. My god you have no hope left in you. You supposed to be the chosen one!" He yelled.

"I am the chosen one, Just not of konoha but the world. It my goal to end the corruption we called the ways of the shinobi—Hope? I will bring you hope jaraiya, I bring the whole world hope, but to do that there must be some sacrifice."

"How did you do all this, The shadow skills is a lost art, forgotten long ago. How did you learned it? Who taught you!?" demanded jaraiya.

"None of your business." Said a serious naruto.

DEEP IN THE SHADOW REALM.

A young woman, waited. Waiting for the right moment. The moment she feel her master-lover shadow powers.

BACK WITH NARUTO.

"I see now what I must do…to make up to my student, your father. I will take care of you here and now." Said jaraiya with a tear in his eyes.

DON'T YOU DARED, BRING THAT BARASTED NAME UP!." He shoot out a wave of spike shadows heading to jaraiya way.

Jaraiya Froze up on what he was seeing, heading his way.

BACK IN THE REALM OF SHADOWS.

"That the signal! I must act now!" said tenten.

END CHAPTER. TO BE CONTINUED.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do no own naruto.

Ch.13

FEW DAYS AGO IN IWA, A MEETING WAS HELD IN THE COUNCIL ROOM.

"Then it settles, we help kumo out in their war with konoha. In reality we killed kumo forces, so that this war will keep going on. As soon as both forces are weak, we picked them off for good. For the glory of Iwa." Said konohamaru in disguise.

Every council members in the room, went into a full blow cheering. Each one of these men holds a hatred for konoha, which put madara to shame with his hatred for the senju clan. Iwa would have won the war with konoha but the man known as minato namikaze crush any chance of them winning. They were forced to out that war, however a new war was going to happen when rukia bando, sister to kenji bando. Yondaime tsuikage of Iwa, the supposedly man in the room. Was brutally raped by inoichi of the leaf village. To stop another war with iwa, they made a deal when rukia gave birth. Konoha couldn't risk another war since they had kumo at the time breathing down their neck. Rukia bando driving into a nervous breakdown, committed senpu. Konohamaru looked at each of these men; disgust went through his head for these men. "By tonight, the members of the guild will get rid of these old buzzes. Right now it time to keep kumo and konoha at each other throat. Lord naruto plan is working flawless." He smiles under his vile mask.

TO PRESENT TIME. AT THE BORDER BETWEEN KUMO AND KONOHA.

Armies of both land, battle it out to the death. Bloods of the opponents flying everywhere, Bodies hitting the ground, never getting back up. Fleshed of the enemies, being ripped apart to very bone of the body. Although konoha forces are taking damage, it was kumo forces that too the most damage thanks to the mind of their leader in battle, Shikaku nara. Kumo was losing this battle, if they didn't stop konoha forces they be forced to watch this armies marched to the hidden cloud village. Kumo was losing morale fast, their troops losing the will to continue. Until it happen, jutsu and jutsu's of rock attacks. Teared and crushed through the konoha forces. Shikaku didn't saw this coming; he knew iwa and kumo doesn't have an alliance. Something was wrong here, and he knew it. But he didn't have time to figure it out, as he witness his men being killed in carnage faster than anybodies in a dawn of the dead movie. The women in his troop being capture alive by kumo, for to be sell in slavery. The members of konoha forces that are still alive were growing in panic by the seconds. As for kumo didn't care, they figure the hatred of iwa was enough to help them against konoha, how wrong they were.

"Troublesome" he swore under his breath, witness the true hell of this war.

WITH JARAIYA AND NARUTO FIGHT.

Jaraiya jumped to his right at the last mere seconds. He was cut by the spike to his left lower leg, it wasn't serious, more like a light cut. Jaraiya was able to get back up, he charged at naruto. While running toward him, he pulled out a kunai with his left hand. He was attempting to aim for naruto heart, to give him a quick death. As soon he got close enough, he went for naruto left chest. However naruto didn't try to move at all, instead he smiles. Out of nowhere in front of naruto, blocking the kunai with it hands. Stood an angel shadow creature. Jaraiya eyes widen in shocked, as he witness this creature absorb the kunai within it self, pulling his very left hand in also. He used his full strength to pull his hand out; his left hand became numb like death itself. He jumped away and landed on a tree branch, shaking the feeling back in left hand, watching the creature vanished to nowhere.

"How you doing this!?" he yelled at his former student. Naruto in return decided to humor him.

"Me. What did I do? I was standing right here." With an innocent look on his face. Jaraiya sense came in the last second, before he had time to react. Jaraiya felt something pierce his own right thigh; He looked down only to see his own shadow shaped like a blade, through his thigh. He screamed out in pain, falling to the ground from the tree. Hitting the ground on his upper shoulders.

"Now that was me. Listen up old man, I'm a master of shadows even your own shadows obey me SENSEI!" he said the last part with enough venom I in his voice.

IN KONOHA, INSIDE THE HOKAGE OFFICE AROUND THE TIME JARAIYA GOT STABBED.

We find tsunade drinking heavy, her favorite drink sake being gulp down in a hurry. The reason for her drinking like this is not to escape her ton of paperwork. No, in fact she stares at a picture with herself, Shizune, jaraiya, sakura, and naruto. Tear came down her eyes, as she realizes how she betrays him, every time she looked at this picture. Guilt goes through her, the boy she consider her own son, left her for good. As she silently breakdown and cry. She heard a cracking noise; she saw the picture fame cracking. The crack led between naruto and jaraiya.

"_A omen? Is this our punishment we have to go through." _She thought as a uneasy feeling when through her like needle.

BACK AT THE HIDDEN WHIRLPOOL KAGE TOWER.

"So you mean to tell me you, and tenten talked about a threesome…wow" said alita.

"Yeah she said it will spice thing up in their relationship, at first I didn't want to. But then I said to myself she my friend and so is lord naruto. So yes I be happy to help them." Said sasame.

"I hope everything work out." Said alita looking gloom.

"Why so gloom alita carebear, you got a chance to finally see your half sister." Said sasame.

"True but to be honest, part of me want to hate her. For she live a spoiled life and I went through hell. But I cannot hate her, for when I looked at her I see myself more than anyone else. What I want is for her to see her father as a evil bastard that hell don't want back." Said alita.

"Give it time, she see the true, we all have." Reply sasame.

"Do you think lord naruto, will killed them?" ask alita.

"To be honest I don't know, But I believe he will try to convince them to joined if not he locked them up as prisoner. Either way you still have your sister." Said sasame.

"I guess you right." As she get up.

"Where you going?" ask sasame.

"To get my sister and her teammate their lunch. By the way I haven't seen cain, where is he?" ask alita.

"He in iwa, helping konohamaru out, he be by tomorrow." Said sasame.

Alita nodded and left to go make lunch for her sister and teammate.

"alita-chan you make a good big sister, just like you make a good mother." Said sasame to herself.

BACK WITH NARUTO.

Jaraiya being thrown around by naruto and his shadow, cut mark and open stab wounds visible on jaraiya body. Each of those wounds was suppose to targeting organs, however jaraiya dodge the best he couldn't to avoid fatal hit. Now jaraiya was leaning up against a tree like a mouse corner by a cat.

"_No Choice now, Naruto is like pein. Everytime I attack him that shadow creature appear and blocked every hit I give him. My sage mode is the only thing strong to break that creature and naruto shadow. The toad power is holy, the shadow power is darkness."_ Though jaraiya

N: In my story jaraiya lives when fighting pein, he was badly hurt. And couldn't help naruto out in the final battle with madara.

Naruto looked at his former sensei like he could read mind, as he watch jaraiya leaning against a tree for support, bloods dripping out. "No no sensei, We will not allowed you to used your sage power, I know you master it. But in order to use it you need time to gather natural energy, Not happening!" he said with venom in his voice.

"_We?? So he does have help? Where? I sensed no one else but me and him, unless that person is hiding in the shadows. I can't do much against that person until I'm in my sage mode. The problem is getting away,If I can get to the water I'm safe. He can't used shadows on the water. I need to get away!"_ Thought jaraiya.

Naruto walked up to him slowly, Jaraiya made a mad dash, heading toward the waterfall. He did not get far, as a hundred of those shadow angel's appear surrounding his escaped. One of them send a strong uppercut at his jaw, breaking it. The force of the blow send him flying back to naruto. Naruto stop his speed with with a knee to his back, then he grabbed jaraiya and threw him into a tree. He jumped in the air and with his legs aimed at his neck, in attempt to deliver a flying kick. Jaraiya had one option left. He pulled out a flash bomb and threw it at naruto. Naruto eyes widen that jaraiya figure a way around the shadows, He watch as everything around him slow down and the tenten shadow angel try to stop the flashbomb. The flashbomb Explode, the light destroy ever shadows in it wake, naruto scream out and crashed into a tree, as the light blind his eyes. Jaraiya took this instant to gather natural enegry, animals escaped in fear behind jaraiya power as it grow. Naruto clear his eyes, and to his horror he witness jarayia in his sage form, jaraiya truly did master this form. For ma and pa was nowhere near.

"Oh sh…" he didn't get a chance to finished that line. For jaraiya fist connected with naruto gut. The power of the toad sage, send naruto flying a good twenty mile through the forest, crashing into every tree. Naruto body stop at the last tree, He in extreme pain for his rib is broken, coughing up blood. He hold still as his body began to heal, A parting gift of the late great kyuubi whom died a couple of days ago, when the seal finally finished him off.

Jarayia came from the air, attemping to crushed naruto with his feet. Naruto whom seen it coming, jump out the way in time. Naruto try to run away but jaraiya speed which double, appear in front of naruto went for a chop at naruto neck. The shadow angel's appear again. One blocking jaraiya chop, Jarayia grin.

"_Thank you beautiful I need the stall time to unleashed my true power."_ Thought naruto as he gather up dark enegry, surrounding his body in a cocoon.

INSIDE THE SHADOW REALM.

"I must formed a stronger shield, but it up to you to use your shadow mode, it now or never!" said tenten to herself, as she sweat heavy under the stress of each of her shadow angel's being destroy by jaraiya power.

BACK WITH THE FIGHT.

Jaraiya teared through the last of the shadow angel's. as he charged at naruto, whom darkness cover his body. As soon as he got close enough, a barrier of shadow appear in a last attempt to protect naruto. Jaraiya got push back by the barriar, he didn't let it stop him. He hammer away at it , blow after blow, breaking it little by little. The skies turned dark, and the shield fell to jaraiya might. Jaraiya stared at naruto tranformation. He no longer seem human except for his face, which look like a mask. Everything was a solid shadow form, with claw like hands.

N: Think of venom except for the face, I do not own marvel or the movie spiderman 3.

Naruto let out a yelled, the force of the yell knocking jaraiya in the air flying, like a impact of a bomb. He landed, and move again with incredibe speed, Appearing behind this thing that was once his student and godson. His attempt was to hammer at his face figuring it might do more damage. However he found himself hit hard in the chest, Looking down he saw a tail, a tail made of shadow. The tail wrapped around his waist and threw him twenty more mile straight toward kimmimaro resting ground, the forest of bones.

Jaraiya dusted himself off and looked around, He took in his surrounding and realize how close he was getting to konoha. "_So naruto have a few tricked up his hat, he have a defense much like gaara, except it faster. I could use fire technique's I learn from the great sage, fukasaku. Problem is, naruto study under him also and will be expecting it, in fact I'm expecting him to counter it. The only option I have is to use a kamikaze attack with my spiritual resengan."_

A wave of spike appear in front of him, Not impressed by the same tactics, he uses his fist's to smashed the ground, breaking it apart. Hoping to stop the shadows in it place, however the shadows stop, showing it connected. Leading behind him, before he could follow where it lead, and have a idea who. Claws of shadow grabbed him, holding him by the neck, choking him. He remove his right claw hand, morphing it into a long blade. Jaraiya saw this coming from the counter of his eyes. He gather enough natural energy through his hair.

"Ninja art: Needle Jizo!" jaraiya hair expand, turning into deadly spike, naruto felt the spike cut his left claw hand off, releasing jaraiya. Instead of pain, he laughed. As he redraw a new claw hand, the old one merge back with naruto body like water. "Time to end this cat and dog game."

N: Shadow the hedgehog theme song from sonic adventure 2, began to play. I do not own that also.

"You fought well old man, but now I show you how to fight like a real demon! Let there be darkness!" His eyes grow redder than the pit of hell itself, the area being replaced with darkness. Jaraiya find himself in the darkness, with many human eyes staring at him, Fear actually ran through him. "Show yourself, You coward!" his answer were giving to him, in a formed of black lighting. He screamed out in extreme pain, as the lighting kept striking his body, the lighting kept firing out those emotionless eyes.

"_In order to cleaned this world, a blood bath must happen before the corruption decreased. Foolish sensei, my body is not my weakness, my face is. I can't regenerate my face one it gone like my hand. However I must end this now, The longer I'm in my shadow form mode, the more pain my normal body will be under the stressed of absorbing each damage being done." _He thought as he watched his former sensei scream out in pain.

BACK AT THE BORDER BETWEEN KUMO AND KONOHA.

Konoha forces retreated with their tail between their legs. Iwa forces combine with what left kumo forces, was too much for them to handle. Kumo had won this battle thank to unwanted help, however it came back at horrible price.

"Thank you for helping us against konoha." Said the kumo leader of his army.

"Help? Help you say." The leader of iwa forces began to laugh, which was soon followed by his men. "Killed the kumo ninjas! Take their female prisoners they are of use. Make it seem like konoha and kumo killed each other, so the raigikaze have a reason to send more of his men out." He order as the kumo forces grew more panic.

The iwa forces attack the kuma forces, the kumo forces prove far to weak to put up a fight, quickly been dispatched by the overwhelming forces. Nothing was left on the field other than dead bodies, and women scream, as they being brutally raped over and over. This day will forever be marked down, as the true nightmare of war, forever rewritten so children will never known what really happen.

BACK WITH NARUTO AND JARAIYA FIGHT.

"Huff…huff…even with my sage power. You one step ahead, you have gotten stronger it seem." Said jaraiya.

A blob of shadow appear in front of him, taking the form of a humanoid person, shaping itself until it finally stop. Naruto smiled at his former sensei, a smile of wickness, a smile that promised death and suffering.

"Pervy sage. I didn't want this to happen, But you too loyal to konoha. I rather have you by my side like the good old days, but that will never happen. This is what happen when you don't picked the winning team, But I tell you what. I promised to take real good care of baachan, after you gone." He laugh that last part out. "And that a promise."

Jaraiya stared at him, fire going his eyes in the form of hatred for what naruto said. He realize now he must perform a kamikaze attack with his former student. If he doesn't killed him now, he will destroy konoha. He see it in naruto eyes now. He gather all his natural energy through his hands, naruto did the same except his was black and dark, black as death itself, as spirit of the fallen too shaped in his right hand, moaning in suffering. Both men had created the resengan in their hands, one pure the other dark.

"LET END THIS! AURU RASENGAN!!"

"YAMI RASENGAN!!!"

Both men, collide their resengan's into each other. The energy of both attacks, created a strange effect on the world. Winds picking up blowing away everything in it path, earthquake ravage through nearby town, causing small tremor. This battle seem something out a battle between kami and yami, holy vs evil. Their attack created a void of destruction, Destroying everything around them. The one beautifully valley, looked like a war zone from a star war movie.

IN IWA, INSIDE THE KAGE TOWER.

"Lord naruto…" whisper konohamaru. As stared at the sky, the sky no longer showing with light but endless darkness.

IN SUNA, ON TOP OF THE KAGE ROOFTOP.

"Such power!?" said matsuri.

"Naruto will live." Said gaara, with his arms foiled. Watching the sky with a pray in mind.

Both the hidden waterfall village, and hidden snow village. Pray. As their peoples pray for their savior to make out alive. For he is chosen to lead them to a better future.

KONOHA.

Peoples. Ninjas and civilan alike, stared at the sky. To them this seem like the end of the world, guilt ran through them. For they thought of the sin they did and try to forget, never repenting for what they done.

"God make it stop, make it stop!" shouted a middle age women.

"Whaa—mommy, mommy." Screamed a frighten child.

"It the end of the world!" game over, we finished!" shouted a crying male jonin.

As the villagers panic in fear, the important people, mainly the clans, suffer far worst than the strange fear effect the villager felt. Or the inuzuka's clan, their dog's howl in a madness pain, their owners try to comfort them but end up with a bite mark on their wrists. The abrume's clan, suffer an attack within by their own bugs. Leaving them no choice but to destroy their own bugs. But it was the hyuga's, that is worse pain. For their found themselves on their knees, screaming in pain. Their eyes bleeding with the byakugan activate, They were not alone in pain.

"AHHHHHHH! MY EYES! IT FUCKING HURT!!!" sasuke scream out, as his eyes bleed also, from having the sharingan activate. He thrashed around on the ground in pain.

"Sasuke, hold still!" said sakura, as she perform the medic jutsu. Touching his fore head, however it didn't heal him. This startled sakura as she try to heal him again. " What going on? Why is this not working?"

AT THE KAGE TOWER, ON THE ROOFTOP.

"Shizune send a team of anbu's to the valley of the end, what ever causing this will be there with jaraiya!" order tsunade. Watching her people suffer, growing angry.

"But…" she try to protest.

"NO BUT! NOW!" she snapped at her first student.

Shizune left in a hurry, not wanting to anger her mentor anymore than before.

"_Please be safe, come back to me_." She said in her mind. Tears running down her eyes, across her cheek.

VALLEY OF THE END, OR WHAT LEFT OF IT.

Both master and former student, battle with their resengan, struggling with dominant. Jaraiya in more pain began to weaken his attack, taking that moment. Naruto began to put more power in his attack, increasing his resengan more. The now stronger yami resengan destroy jaraiya resengan. However jaraiya smiled, which bug naruto as he aim for his former sensei chest. His question was answer when he noticed jaraiya had another resengan in his other hand, aiming for his face. Naruto realize now that jaraiya plan for a kamikaze attack, he couldn't dodge in time.

KAAABBBOOOOM.

A huge explosion took place, destroying every other object there. Nearby town and villages felt the strong wind of the explosion. After everything clear, the once beautiful valley look like a wasteland, we find tenten laying on the ground, a few feet away. Watching both men.

_Flashback_

_As jaraiya second resengan reach naruto face, In mere second tenten put a strong shadow shield blocking the attack. However it was only able to absorb half the damage, the other half burn naruto left side on his face. Naruto yami resengan made contact on jaraiya chest. After the explosion clear tenten appear, too tired from putting up the shield._

Flashback end.

Both men back in their normal form, except jaraiya have a hole in his chest, blood gulping out a lot. Breathing slowly, naruto get up coughing up blood, as his healing factor slowly heal his face. He summon his sword from the shadow, and carry it toward jaraiya, slowly stalking him. Jaraiya stared up at the now clear sky.

"_Hello I'm jaraiya, you want me to make you a love letter tsunade-hime."_

Naruto reach him and back the sword up in the air with both his hand.

"_Just forget about sasuke, only a fool will go after him."_

"_Than I rather be a fool"_

Naruto slowly bring his sword down.

"_Yes naruto is just like me, in the end he can never get any happiness, I hope konoha is proud for what we all done to this hero who now our enemy." _Jaraiya close his eyes. " I guess it true what they say, the student will always surpass the teacher, right sarutobi sensei." He said last time as his darkness took him forever.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, and never will.

Ch.14

TWO WEEK LATER.

At a port city called vatta, we find two guild member moving swiftly through the crowd, undetected. Both of them stopping in a empty alleyway, judging from their body shapes it appear that these member are females. Both of them with long hairs, one had red hair, and the other had brown hair.

"So our target leaving on his yacht tonight?" ask the one with the brown hair.

"Oh yeah tenten-chan, our target is Marius vandttea, a well know mobster from another land. The problem is getting close to him, he will be heavily guarded by his men." Reply the red head.

"Ok so what the plan? Sesame-chan." Ask tenten in return.

Sasame pulled out a blueprint of the yacht, she lay it down on the ground to show tenten, our favorite weapon mistress took a long look at it, studying it.

"As you can see, his ship is large. Our target will be in his room, no doubt fucking some whores, every Monday he bring whores on his ship, and into his bedroom. His guard's will be on patrol on the higher part of the ship, we just need to be much faster sneaking through them. Once inside the hallway some guard will be moving back and forth, but only two guard will stand at his front door on watch. We need to replace them, we can only killed those guard, every other guards we mustn't killed unless we want to blown our cover." Said sesame.

Tenten smiled under her mask. " Let me get this straight, we need to move quickly and stealthy without killing the guards. Once near the bedroom door, we can killed those two guard but need to quickly replace them otherwise the other guards will be alert, Once inside we killed him and maybe the whores."

"Yes except we must killed the whores otherwise they will opened up their mouth, and that will draw attention to the guild." Reply sesame. As she put away the map. "How so?" ask tenten.

"Marius vandttea is part of the vandttea clan, the vandttea clan may be a mob clan. However they deal with konoha when it come to import good if I say. Konoha hear word that we messing with their good they try to come after us, right now konoha is at their own war with kumo. Some of the councilmen of konoha is trying to find proof on us for pushing them in a war with kumo, we don't want them to stop fighting kumo just yet, well until both hidden village forces are too weak to resist the guild." Answer sesame.

"Sweet, that answer my question." Said tenten.

"For now we wait for nightfall, it be easy for us to move at night time, and plus his ship leave at 10pm. We need to wait till 8pm to make our move." Said sesame.

"Ok…" tenten said looking very gloom through her body movement as she lean against the wall, sesame picked up on it.

"Tenten-chan, lord naruto will be fine. As we speak cain watching over him and cain very protected of lord naruto. Lord naruto did save him from the grass village." Said sasame.

" what happen back then?"

"Long story short, cain son of the samdaime grass village, was betray by his own people and wanted for death, lord naruto step in and took care of every problems." She reply back.

"I see, well I can't help but want to be by his side more, already I missed him." She said, while rubbing her tummy. "Does lord naruto know yet?" she ask her brunette friend.

"Not yet, it my surprise gift for him when we get back, That why I want to make sure I do every mission I can before the few months come up, and I won't do much. I do wonder what the child will be, boy or girl. But I can't wait the nine month to find out." She rub her belly gently.

"I'm sure he be thrilled, who know knowing both you and him. You might have a kid who act like both of you combined. At least he be alive to see your child grow." Said sasame.

" I hope so" she reply back while drifting back to after jaraiya defeat.

_Flashback at the valley of the end or what left of it._

_Naruto vomiting up bloods as he pulled out his blade from jaraiya heart. Tenten fearing the worse, got up and ran up to him. "Naruto-kun, my god your face is burned, while aren't you healing faster?" panic across her face as she noticed he healing slowly. She grabbed him and carry him, noticing her body is heating up. "It the side effect…for being…ack…in my…shadow mode…for too…long."He passed out due to his body temperature rising. Tenten try to summon up their way of escaping through the shadows, but she exhausted herself in that battle. To matter worst, she sensed a team's of anbu, rushing to where they at. She throught of herself and naruto getting caught until she sensed a familiar chakra behind her, she turned around to her surprise, stared at what she believe to be jadai. "Jadai right, what are you doing here? I don't remember you being part of the plan." She said._

"_Kisame had a weird feeling, and told me too come here. He thought our grandmaster needed saving and lucky I decided to come here, I'm glad I did." Said jadai._

"_Well that nice of you, open up a shadow portal. A teams of anbu is coming here fast, and naruto-kun need to see a doctor fast." Said tenten with a serious look._

"_Ok ok, one shadow portal coming up." Tenten smiled as she saw his shadow expand around them, and in a mere second they vanished to hidden whirlpool village._

_Flashback end._

"The doctors said no fighting for him for two month, I guess we waited till nightfall." Said tenten.

INSIDE THE JAIL CELL OF THE INO-SHIKA-CHO TEAM.

Since their capture, temari and alita been visiting them everyday, at their own time. Temari would sweet talk with shikamaru or sometime tease him, earning a troublesome remake from him. As for alita she would playfully tease her little sister by flirting with choji and saying what nasty thing she will do with him with her sister watching. Two thing happen, one is choji got a couple of boner and passed out due to lack of blood, Ino yelled at her non-stop. Although ino made not agree with what the guild and her sister have plan for her father and her home, she began to open up alittle by calling alita sister. For alita it was step, of rubbing it in their father face, she was finally getting that bond she wanted.

"You should just cut your hair short." Said alita whom brushing ino hair.

"No way. A girl got to look good for people." Ino said in protest.

"For what, not like you got a boyfriend. And that sai guy don't count he doesn't know who to deal with women yet. Plus your hair grow to fast, keep this up and you have your hair down at your ass, that fan girl behavior got to go. I will worked on, no sister of mine will think look alone will get you a guy." She said in a big sister tone which ino pouted, shikamaru however is losing patience.

"Will both of you troublesome blond, please be quiet. I can tell you both sisters, you both loud—ouch" as he get hit on the head by the brush by alita, whom threw it at him. "Perfect shot sis." Said ino who approve to that act of violence.

"No problem, that how you handle smartass lazy bastard." Said alita laughing at shikamaru lump.

"It look like you having fun—leave us, I need to speak to them."

They all looked at the doorway, and to their surprised stood naruto wrapped up like a mummy except for his eyes and white hair. A.N: picture him looking like orchimaru except he wore a black kimono. He walked in with cain behind him every steps, alita wasted no time, she kissed her sister on her forehead and left very quickly.

"Ino, shikamaru, and choji. It been so long, you guy's don't called or write. I'm so hurt—not." He laugh alittle.

"Naruto…" whisper shikamaru.

"It grandmaster to you three." Reply naruto.

"W—what happen to your body?" ask ino scared at the condition he in.

"Oh this, don't worry about it, me and jaraiya had a fallen out. It no longer a problem I be fine." Said naruto like it not a big deal.

"What do you mean? " said choji.

"It simple guys, he killed jaraiya somehow. Ain't right naruto." Said shikamaru.

"Hahhahahahahahahahahahaha!" he laugh at them.

"What so funny? Why you laughing at us?" said choji.

"Oh heaven me, I'm not laughing at you to make fun of you three. No, I'm laughing cause shikamaru is still the genius I remember him to be." Said naruto.

"Did you really…" she couldn't finished that question out of fear.

"Killed jaraiya? Yes I did, but before I explained Why, I must decided your fate."

"And that is?" ask shikamaru having idea what it is.

Naruto smile at them, but they didn't know cause of his bandages covering his mouth. "Well shikay my man, let say I have the chance to killed you three or give you a chance at the guild."

Both ino and choji eyes widen, while shikamaru try to study naruto, a friend he too had turn his back on.

WHAT WILL THE INO-SHIKA-CHO TEAM DO? WHAT WILL NARUTO DO? END CHAPTER.

A.N: Some of you might be upset cause I killed jaraiya, At first I didn't want too, but then I thought it would have been a fitting death for him by his student hand. Jaraiya to me is too loyal to konoha, if you looked at the manga you would known that jaraiya was aware of naruto hellish life, but choice to do nothing about. Unlike his other teammate he love konoha too much to turn it back on his country, no matter how many problem there was. He wasn't a bad guy, but that how he felt. Now for tsunade in my story, she will not died, she get something far worst than death in her life, trust me you love it and no it not her getting raped that impossible in my view she too strong. They will be more death other naruto characters some by naruto hand and other people hand. The next chapter will explain what ino,shikamaru and choji choose, It also focus more on tenten and sesame, to be honest both of them need the chapter time, you also get a touch at tsunade reaction to jaraiya death and not just tsunade but everyone in konoha reaction to jaraiya.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

N: to dragon zero who answer my a.n. in the last chapter, the reason why I don't write a story with jaraiya and naruto like that, is for the fact that I don't have a good story plot for that. I can't just write down anything that comes down from my mind, sometime that work for other people. But me, I must think these ideas through in order to make my storyline work. Right now my only concern is finishing my master of guild story, which I'm no where near done. Once that taken care of I will begin chapter two for Fox of the Xternal, where naruto meet gambit from the x-men comic. But enough about that, time for ch.15.

Ch.15

BACK WITH NARUTO.

"I want you three, to join my guild. It is very important for you three to join. I do not wish to killed you guy, out of respect for you and choji" he pointed to shikamaru and choji, ino felt left out. "Your sister want you in, personally at first I was against it because you show no sign of growing up. Always acting like a spoiled fan girl, but alita made me realized that it wasn't your fault on how you grow up. Your parent mainly your father wanted you to think likes that to despise his first born. I'm throwing my hat out to you ino; do not make your big sister seem like a fool, she needs you more than you think."

The three jonin stood quiet, allowing what naruto said to sink in. Naruto waited for awhile, knowing they are in thought, and then he noticed shikamaru ready to answer him back. "I have two questions, what this really about? Why the war?"

"Good question, To be honest I was bitter behind sasuke being hokage, what you didn't know was that his family is the reason for the nine tail fox for attacking. You see the uchiha hold a hatred for konoha, cause they couldn't get what they wanted."

"And that is?" ask ino.

"Power, they hated the senju clan much more than any iwa ninja hated a konoha ninja. They where planning a coup since the war with iwa came to end, the real end not one what you were told about." Ino held her head down knowing what he meant. " Itachi was order by konoha to killed his traitor of a family, which he did except for sasuke, out of love he let him live, but couldn't tell him the truth. Years later sasuke found out from madara about his clan's death, he attacked konoha with his team and madara and got beaten. Now what you guy's didn't know, was that the council wanted to cover that up, cause if word got out about the uchiha's, their very own secret may come out also. They hand him the title of hokage only so they can control him, they can't control me. I lost everything to council again even sakura bow to them. And all they wanted from me was to started a harem so I can bring back the namikaze clan, more powers for them, at that time I was planning to leave anyway after witnessing the truth. I formed the guild, so we can stop injustices like these for a while, Konoha not the only place to be corrupted for it own good." Said naruto.

"What do you mean?" ask shikamaru wanting to know more.

"Cain hand shikamaru the document on the vandttea families and how they connected to konoha." Said naruto in a calm manner.

"Yes my lord" he pulled out the document from his sleeves, Handing shikamaru it. Shikamaru began to read, until finally. His eyes widen on what he reading, it handwriting is choji own father; choza handwriting. He know his best friend father handwriting from anywhere.

"Shika, what you reading is a renewal contract with Choza of the akimichi clan and marius of the vandttea family." Choji began to read the contract, knowing his father handwriting. He read more feeling more betray. "You see the vendttea family is known as a mob family to the far, far west. They deal with kidnapping, shady business and drugs pill. The akimichi clan special clan pill, come from them. The reason why you were taught to eat so much, was so that the pill wouldn't killed you quickly. They been using those for a long time, I know it hard to accept but the proof is there."

"no—you---right, I know my dad handwriting from anywhere it can't be faked especially the way he write." Said choji in a hurt tone.

"My god---How may more secret's does our parent have?" shikamaru shouted out. Choji had his head down, and ino began to cry.

"Shika your family made not be like a rapist or drug addict---no, no. They deal with kidnapping and testing on innocent people."

"!!!"

"Your families own a research center, but what you didn't knew is what they really be doing." Naruto looked at cain, cain hand more documents paper and pictures of the nara's secret. Shikamaru read it and stood shocked by what he was reading, it too in his father handwriting. "In order to make konoha stronger, they needed secret weapon of their own, the third hokage never knew what been going on behind his back, but danzou knew. Root anbu's would kidnapped innocent people, men, women, and children from their enemies countries. Doing weird experiments on them, reshaping their DNA. Enhancing their speeds, senses, and strengths. Even their skin became pale like a ghost, Konoha got their so called maraduers well that what your father called them. Your mother know about it, she his head assistance so there no secret, only you didn't knew cause of knew how you acted, you have a sense of justice. This is why I want you three to joined my guild, help us put a stop to these crime against nature." Said naruto.

"So you also need me to help you fight these things." Said shikamaru.

"You are far smarter than your father, with you here maybe just maybe you can find a way to either, defeat them or free them from their mindless control. Yes I need you now than ever, only a fool will turn this down, I'm no fool."

"Does tsunade know what going on?" ask a serious choji.

"She not stupid or blind like her former sensei, she a puppet to the council power. She believe by doing this that it will help konoha through the long run. Corruption is like a fire, if you don't put it out it spread. Tsunade is a fool."

The trio looked among he each other, waving their options. They nodded each time time, they made a decision, and shikamaru decided to answer for them all.

"Naruto---no grandmaster, we wish to joined the guild, I do whatever it take to help stop my father." Said shikamaru.

"Count me in, my father have a lot to answer for." Said choji.

Ino closed his eyes for awhile then open them. "You right I need to grow up and looked at the big picture, I wished to joined the guild, I don't think I can fight my own father, but I which to learned to be stronger like my sister. In fact I hope you along me to study under her, my grandmaster."

"That a good choice Alita is very talent with mind technique, she even found out the old mind control technique that sasori used, and change up to her liking." Said cain.

"Ino,choji, and shikamaru. Welcome to the guild, once in there is no out except death." Said naruto with pride in his voice.

MEANWHILE AT KONOHA.

Peoples were gather everywhere in the streets. Civilians and ninjas alike, here to pay respect for a greatest hero to come out of the land of fire. Even clan members that suffer attacks from a couple weeks ago, were here to paid their respect. All except hisahi who lock away in a mental home, he lose it when he heard konoha retreated from the borderline. His madness landed him in a mental home for his own protection. The funeral held on the rooftop of the hokage tower, and tsunade herself stand before those gather on the rooftops and streets.

"I thank you all for coming here today, we here to honor one of the greatest hero to ever be known. That man is jaraiya the toad sage and legendary ninja of the sannin. To many we known him as a symbol like minato namikaze." People shake behind hearing his name, tsunade continue on. I known him for years. Teammate, friend, teacher, hero, and loyalty. These are what describe jaraiya, I know for a fact that jaraiya want us all to move on. So let us pray in silent so that his soul made finally rest in peace." Every one close their eyes, as the bell rang over and over.

Everyone in the village in their own thought, it no secret in konoha about jaraiya fighting. This so called grandmaster of the guild. The civilans grew more panic out of fear each passing days. They believe their village will vainished like the mist and sound, to them they believe the guild will destroy them each days. The shinobi's of konoha had different emotion going through them, some was fear, other was hatred pure hatred and regret on not doing anything.

For hinata, she vowed revenage on the hidden cloud, to her they destroy her families. She was forced to become cold after her family went insane, she now lead the hyuga clan with neji as her supporter. No matter what hinata vowed, she will save her sister no matter the cost. Neji fear her now, no longer was she quiet or shy, now she a spittiing image of hiashi. She even surpass him in skill and fighting. Neji fear these are dark time that will never see the light again. Shino sadden, about what became of hinata, he witness her training for sixth hour straight each days. He know that hinata is really hurting inside, but she put up a wall of ice to hide her pain. Shino know by logic that this was all set up, however he powerless to do anything just like with his bug's which he was force to killed last couple of weeks. Kiba, he didn't care for the change going through with hinata. He wanted revenge for happen to his clan men dog's, they suffer a strange attack that even his own sister hana, couldn't figure out. If his own sister who is a vet can't figure out the problem than it very serious, than what other people are going through. He closed his fist's in anger, this is a day he himself is without his own partner and friend. He vowed silently that he make the one responsible pay for his or her action.

Sasuke himself is still pissed off. Pissed off that something or someone made his eyes almost go blind. But that not what eating him, His future heirs. Gone, before they even had a chance to be born. He is scared, but will never admit it. He heard from the council about jaraiya fighting the leader of the guild, however he not aware of the grandmaster power. If someone can killed jaraiya it serious, he know jaraiya is no weakness and for someone to killed him in a fight mean it very serious. Unknown to him, sakura watched him, her mind watching sasuke struggle with himself indict something to her. His meds are wearing off, and she needs to make more for him before he snapped, Being here for jaraiya mourning made her think of naruto. As soon of she thought of her former lover, a huge regret feeling went through her. She heard that naruto himself was killed too by the same man, before jaraiya went to go fight him, she told herself at one time it was lie. She believe the leader of the guild to be naruto, but her inner self laugh at her, the real sakura sum it up to her being paranoid. She believed that naruto would never harmed his former sensei, she is wrong but she never know until it too late.

Tsunade herself is showing off a strong look for her people, however deep down inside she crying her soul out for jaraiya. To other people they were just teammate, however tsunade had fallen in love with him. She never got to told him that, and now it eat at her soul. She herself had not been well, she been drinking a lot now since her jaraiya been killed. Her eyes locked with shikaku, telling him she want the secret weapons to be unleashed on the guild. She no longer want them bring in, death is all she want with them. She now see that the guild cause every problem konoha have, to happen. Shikaku nodded back knowing what she meant. Deep down he wanted to test out his creation on iwa and kumo, to end this war quickly but he know the guild are more of a threat, for they're the real mastermind behind the problems. The cloud darken over konoha, and began to rain, people praying while other plot.

LATER ON AT 8PM.

As soon the port city became dark, the two guild assassins, move through undetected. Reaching the yacht, they see their target as they blend in with their shadows so no one can see them. Marius vandttea, walking with his two whores into his yacht, his men following after him. Sasame and tenten blend with marius men shadows, making it easy for them to get to him. Marius walked into his room with his whores, his two guards taking watch outside his room. All the other men went to go patrol the yacht. Sasame and tenten waited for the yacht to move, they waited to 10pm in their hiding spot. The yacht began to set sail.

"Hey jono, Do you think mistress audery know what the boss being doing?" ask the first guard standing watched outside his boss room.

"I believe so, but she is cheating on him with other guys. So I heard." Said jono whom he and his partner failed to noticed their shadows got wide.

"Mikey???" noticed he was missing. "where did you g…" didn't get a chance to finished.

After a few minutes Shadow clone of the two guard appear in their place, sasame and tenten rose from the shadows.

"Well let get this over with." Said tenten whom want to hurry back to her lover.

"Yes, and we killed him with this." She pulled out a iwa blade.

Both of them walked in the room, after a while their was a sign of struggle and screaming of the whores. The guards of the ship heard it and rushed to their boss room by passing the faked clones. What they saw was their boss with an iwa blade through them and the tsuikage note stating death to konoha and it ally. The whores with their throat slit, pure horror on their faces. And tow guild assassins safely long gone and into the water without anyone knowing.

END CHAPTER.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, I wish I own anko hehe.

Chapter.16

THE NEXT DAY. AT THE HIDDEN WHIRLPOOL VILLAGE.

Inside the bedroom of the grandmaster. We find all three lying on the bed, naked. In the middle of the bed lay naruto with both women in his arm and chest. To his left sleep sesame with her ass up, indicting she been fuck, her asshole is proof being the fact it wide and start to swell. On his right lay tenten with her head on his chest, still aware and giggling like a school girl. She happy because this was her idea to have a threesome, Naruto didn't mind as long he getting action and tenten ok with he didn't mind one bit, however he deep in thought. He got word from his spies that knonha is heated over what had happen to Marius vandttea; he praised both tenten and sasame for that. It was his idea for them to kill him using an iwa blade. He want konoha to continue their war, it will help weaken all three ninja villages, for the guild. He was also aware that some of the council were on to the guild, Cain little puppet shizune. Reveal that tsunade was in a meeting with the council, they discussed about using the marauders against the guild. Naruto knew he must act now; these marauders pose as a threat if not taking care quickly.

"Baby what you thinking about?" Said tenten. Rubbing his chest playfully.

"Thinking on who to send at the Nara's research factory. So far shikamaru must go he is needed, I have Cain as team leader, and I send temari, zetsu, and konan along with them. I believe this is the only way this will work." He replies to tenten.

"If you want, you can send me along also. I might be able to help." Ask tenten.

"No, I can't allow that." He simply said in a calm manner.

"But why!?"

Instead of answering her back he rubs her belly softly and gentle. Tenten blush then stood quiet guessing he knows. "So you know, but how? I didn't tell you yet". She blushes redder.

"By the way you move, you move very careful no with caution now. I only seen pregnant women do that, and plus I don't want you going cause I sense that mission will be close combat. Temari and zetsu going cause their going to be their scout's and escapes out of konoha." He said kissing her forehead, she giggles in return.

"Ok fine I stay here; at least it gives us time to think more of the baby, and sigh pretty soon I be eating a lot."

"Aww baby, it doesn't matter to me I take care of you both, Heck I'm willing to say that our child will act like us both." He grinned his normal grin.

"You know sasame –Chan said the same thing."

Sasame move in her sleep and off of naruto arm, mumbling about cookie in her sleep. Both, naruto and tenten look at each other than laugh a little.

"Well in a couple of days, me and you are finally going to tie the knot."

"Really naruto-kun?" she said with excitement.

"Yep, I had been preparing everything. Gaara going to be my best man, you can have sasame and ino as your bridesmaids, heck even fubuki. Rock lee and her are going to be there."

She kissed him back and nuzzles in his chest happy, this is what she wanted. Now her dream is coming through, she knew she could never be happy with neji. She didn't care as long she have naruto she happy.

"For now, I send those guys to stop their secret weapons, as for you my dear flower. I give you some low guild mission. I'm sorry I can't risk you and our child in danger, life has a way of fucking with me a lot when it comes to happiness, I make sure it won't be boring." He get up, placing his robe on and leave the room.

Tenten lay naked next to sasame, she was still hot over watching naruto body, and she looked at sasame with a smile. _"Oh my, I think we should have a little fun, and plus naruto will love this."_ she get up and walk to her dresser, looking for something, poor sasame doesn't have a clue what will happen.

THREE MINUTES LATER IN THE MEETING ROOM.

"So that will be your mission, it to get shikamaru safely inside, no harm must come to him. This will be the hardest mission for you guys, you may get in a battle with these marauders. That why Cain you 're team leader, I know you be able to handle them with your new abilities now." Said naruto.

"What if we run into shikamaru parent?" Cain asked.

"Take them out, shikamaru identity must remain hidden at all cost, hopefully you won't have to counter them, this mission is more like a stealth mission with the exception of running into their marauders guards. Cain address your teammate so they get an idea on what I want."

"Yes my lord. Team, our job is a harder one, first off temari and zetsu, your jobs is to stand watched outside the building. You be wearing intercom to notice us if anything coming our way. The moment we get out you to cover our escape incase we get in a battle, but let pray it doesn't get to that. You two are more of a long range fighter, so it won't help us in there one bit. Now konan and I is to get inside with shikamaru, protecting him. For he the only Nara that can get through those retinal doors, they only open for the Nara's clan only. Onside the main room shikamaru will hacked the main computer bring it to a self destruct of the building, but before that we must take the security room for it will help us keep watch on other people. As a bonus if we find any children marauders that haven't been trained yet, we take them. It possible we might run into marauder guards throughout the building, if so we must fight them. Shikamaru you must wear our guild mask and keep your hair down so no one can know it you." Shikamaru nodded and took his ponytail down, placing the guild mask on. "Any question?"

"Yes except one. What can these marauders can do, what are their weaknesses?" ask temari.

"We do not know, they re unknown to us until shikamaru hacked their computer, we need their actual location of where they take these peoples and tested them. One we have that we can fight them. For now we must try not to run into them." Said Cain.

"I only know scientists work there and some anbu's guarding the outside building, cameras are all over the place I seen. My mom work there in the night like my father, so I believe the day time help. My mom is an unknown factor, I know she used to be a shinobi but her skill is unknown to me." Said shikamaru.

"Don't worry I have a couple of plan, for now everyone get ready. Shikamaru stay here with me, I need to discuss some plans with you." Said Cain.

"I expect to hear good news about this mission; failure is not an option now! Do I make myself clear!" said naruto.

"Yes sir!" they all reply back.

Naruto left them, heading back to his room. As he gets near the training room, he hears kisame training the recruit. Naruto listen in on what being said.

"Come on you maggots, you called that a push up! My grandfather; captain hook can do push up, and he have a hook on his hand! Again you maggots." Yelled kisame.

Naruto laugh a little and shook his head in amusement, he left them and continue toward his room. As soon as he reaches his room, he heard moaning from the inside. He smirks and walks in, closing the door behind him. What he saw got him excited, Tenten with a strap on dildo, with a hole opening in the back with her pussy and asshole reveal. Tenten looked in his direction with a smile while fucking sasame from behind in a doggy position.

"Welcome back honey, Liking what you see. Come join in on the fun." As she fucks harder inside sasame pussy, causing more screams of pleasure out of her.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Allowed me to help you thrust her more."

Before either girl could get what he meant, naruto quickly ram his cock inside tenten pussy from behind, thrusting much harder, which cause tenten to go harder in sasame. Both girls scream out in pleasure, they both kissed each other using their tongues to massage one another. Naruto didn't led up; he kept going in her but now much faster, which cause tenten to go faster, sasame whom screaming much louder than tenten gripped the bed sheet for support. Naruto grinned more as he go start to thrust much deeper with his speed finding tenten spot, rapidly fucking it. His reaction causes tenten to go deeper at sasame spot, attacking it repeatly.

"OH GOD I'M GOING TO CUM!!!!" screamed out both the girl at the same time.

Naruto kept going faster in tenten, he feel her getting to closer to her climate, Her very wall is tighten around his cock. Naruto push too harder, and return he both girl screamed out and cum. Naruto himself cum inside tenten, then he pulled out and Jerk it on both girl; both tenten and sasame started to licked the juices off each other body. Naruto lay back and watch them. Today was his day, for now he must pray that his team make it out ok. He lay back for a awhile as tenten and sasame finished licking each other and started to licked his cock clean, sleep taking over him as he enjoy the pleasure he receiving from the two woman.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT. AT KONOHA NARA RESEARCH CENTER.

Two anbu on the rooftop watched the area carefully, not knowing the danger next to them. Before they could sense it, two vines branches came from the ground, impairing them through their left chest. Zetsu appear behind them, as their bodies hit the floor of the roof. "It us zetsu, the first half of the building is clear. How everything with you temari?" said the white half through the intercom. On the other side of the building, two more anbu's bodies lay lifeless with their head off. The sand shinobi; known as temari of the desert stand over them with her hand in her left hand. "Everything is clear over here. Leader-sama you now have an opening in the building, make it quick the next patch of anbu's will show up soon. We stall them as long as we can." Said temari. Out came from the shadows of the trees, came Cain with shikamaru coming out of his shadow, and konan.

"Alright team, let make the grandmaster proud of us." Said Cain. He and his team sneaked in through the vent opening on the side of the building, which they just made.

END CHAPTER. Kingkakashi you see the marauders in action, in the next two chapters. The next chapter will show children marauders don't expect a fight yet. The next chapter will be a fight with the marauders; I let you guys vote on whom will be on cain team to fight these marauders, It can't be naruto, tenten or kisame. I need them for something else. Just send review on who you think will help Cain against these marauders, it will be a hellish battle and just for the record which I forgot to mention, shikamaru is going with cain. He will see someone that he never knew he would have too face. The next chapter focus on cain team and a little bit of konoha, sorry no naruto or tenten. Tune in next time.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto…not yet, just kidding. I never will but I do own the OC characters.

CH.17

The vent case slowly open up, being pull inside the vent by the side, No notice, for there is no one in the hallway except the cameras on the first floor. Suddenly three guild member landed down from the vent, one of them pull out a device and pressing the button.

"The scrambler XD will keep the cameras on these floors busy for ten minutes, let move out people." Whisper cain to his teammates. However konan hold her hand out, keeping them from moving. "Someone's coming."

"No you didn't." said a young black hair guard men.

"I'm not joking, I got a date with her and her sister. She doesn't mind, in fact it her idea." Reply his blond hair partner.

Both of the guard men walk through the hallway, chatting away. As soon they left that area of the hallway, the three guild member drop the invisible jutsu, and slowly got off the wall. Cain motion slowly using his index fingers, they follow stealthy and quietly to the security room.

INSIDE THE SECURITY ROOM.

"What the hell!? Hey rookie. Let the anbu's know something not right, we may have a intruder." Said the security guard.

"Did you hear me? I said---" He turned around, last thing he saw a sword made of paper. His death was swift for the paper sword impair his front head. His body fell on the floor next to his partner.

"Good work, I need you to patch them up, and used the dead soul jutsu so no one will know, but if they, do killed them. Keep in touch konan." Order cain.

"Yes sir." She start to used her paper to cover their wounds up, patching what she could.

"Cain. Take a look at these." Said shikamaru, whom watching the moniter, But at one area. The secret testing area.

Cain walk up to shikamaru side, he look at the same moniter he watching. What he saw sicken him, Three doctors. Testing three children marauder, two black hair boys and one red hair girl who look like a young kushina. The boys looked devoid of hope, while the girl was the only one screaming in pain. Cain hate to see one innocent like children suffer, it remind him of his life. He closed his fist tightly.

"So those children are marauders, their pale skin indict they are. The other testing area show that other children didn't make it. So troublesome I know that man, that doctor faust, never knew he this wicked." Said shikamaru.

"The vile one always hide their true self---ours mission still stand. Save whatever children we find that are alive, take information we need on these marauders. Shikamaru did you find the main server computer yet?" he said but in his head was another matter. _"That girl---she look like the grandmaster mother, from the picture I saw of her. Lord naruto will be pissed."_

"Yes I have. What we seek is on the B3 level, however we need to grab faust for he will have the key for the elevator that will get us there. He in charge when my dad not here, beside he and his partners are busy testing. We can easy get to him without anyone knowing, however we must killed a few guard quickly to get to that room, good news is that the elevator to B3 is in that room."

"So be it, konan maintain radio silence, do not move from here unless I give the order. Keep in contact with our people outside. Let go shikamaru." Cain summon up his shadows and pulled out his double blade giant axe, holding it on his left shoulder.

Both of them left the room, while konan perform the dead soul jutsu. One she was done, the two guard got up and sat down back in their chair, pretending to watch the screens. Konan wiped the bloods off the floor with her cloak, she then sink in the shadows of the dead guards.

Cain and shikamaru stealthy went through the hallway, half the time they hide on the ceiling cause of security moving around. After a while they got to the door to the testing area, except it was a retinal scan. Shikamaru quickly let it scan his eyes. After the scan the door open up. Both men charge in quickly to killed every guards in the testing area, before they alert the building.

INSIDE THE TESTING ROOM WITH FAUST.

"Subject one and two is coming well with the testing, they re showing sign of how the other act. However subject three is a different matter. Her testing is coming along well however her behavior is still human behavior. Such display for a five year old is amazing, however can't be over look." Said faust.

"Please----stop----no----more----it----hurt." She cry out in pain from the testing of the needle.

Faust show no mercy. "Leila subject three is being rebellion, push the button. The collar they wear will shock them in place."

No response in the control room.

"Leila, Akito!"

Still no response.

Faust walked away from the three children and head into the control room. "Sweet kami!!" he shout out in fear.

What stood before the doctor, was his two assistance lying face first on the ground. Their blood coming out their necks, Faust ran to the center of the control room, aiming for the alarm handle. Once he grabbed it, and before he could pulled it down. His right hand and upper arm got cut right off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" his screamed scared the children greatly.

"Do that again, and I cut the other one off." Said cain standing at faust right. As his axe hang on his right shoulder, dripping faust blood on the floor. Shikamaru decided to leave cain with him, he wanted to calm the children down.

"Now let talk!" cain said evilly with venom in his voice.

WITH SHIKAMARU.

"Don't be scared, we came to save you all." Said shikamaru.

The two boy stood there not knowing what to do, the girl however seem ready to scream. For his mask frighten her.

"Come on. Don't be so trouble some guys." He hold his hands out.

The girl sniff his left hand, and calm down. She then lick it knowing the truth, the two boys did the same. "You not like that meanie, we could tell. But you smell like that other meanie, the pineapple head guy."

"_Damn you father! They re just children how could you!"_ thought shikamaru. "I'm nothing like that man---what a drag my partner having too much fun." He said hearing faust screamed and plea.

Right on cue faust body crashed through the control center windows, he still alive but bleeding badly. The young marauder girl walked up to faust with hatred in her eyes, however shikamaru place his hands on her shoulders, stopping her from doing any damage. Cain came out the room, carrying his axe. Slowly stalking faust like a wolf against a rabbit.

"Alright----stop----I---take you please no more." He cough up more blood and spit out a tooth.

"Get up and lead the way. Now! Move your ass!" he order faust.

"Come on kiddies let go." Said shikamaru.

Faust struggle and got up, still bleeding to death. He struggle his way to the elevator, leading them. Cain watch him closely, while shikamaru did the same, the children stood behind shikamaru scared of cain violence rage. With his good hand he pull out his keys, he slowly insert it and turned it. The elevator door open up and cain force faust in first. One they all was inside faust push the B3 button, just then cain intercom began to beep. He push the button on his right ear.

"Report." He whisper.

"Sir it us zetsu, we letting you know that more anbu's shown up. We and temari took care of it but we can't keep this up, soon they will know something wrong and come full force."

"Hold position we almost done, cain out."

"Konan report"

"Yes sir and I heard from temari. The only thing that happen was a shift change in this room, but I took care of them.

"Stand ready we almost done. Cain out"

The elevator stop at the B3 floor and open up, to them this room seem like something out the X-men comic book. Shikamaru thought he see professor Xavier using the cerebro but instead in the center of the room was a huge screen with the computer attach to it. Cain kept pushing faust all the way to the computer, shikamaru started to access the computer. But was having trouble getting in.

"No good we need the password." Said shikamaru.

Cain kicked faust in the chest. "Hey doctor baldhead, what the password."

The dieing doctor looked up at him and said. "----redrum----." As he shiver due to the blood loss.

"Ok I'm in, give me a few." As he pulled out a floppy disk and start to hack and copy every information on the computer.

The children stood next to shikamaru, then shikamaru shout out. "What a drag!?"

"What did you find out?" ask cain.

"They have a stronghold near the hidden river land, that where they been training the grow-up marauders. That, and these marauders does posses inhuman strength, speed and sense of smell. Their skin are pale like steel to resist mainly any jutsu except fire type."

"Not good, our lord will not be happy at all." Said cain.

"Ok it done, I left a gift for this place."

The light in the building went out and the self destruct alarm hit, cain used his intercom to alarm the others.

"Move out konan now, temari and zetsu get ready."

After ten minute were up and everyone but faust who died, left the building. The building explode in flame, No one notice the shadows that head for the forest.

End Chapter.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, I wish own anko lol.

A.N: I hate to say this, but for those who wish for me to get a beta reader, guess what. I already request for one when I browse for one. Trust me I try a couples and still no connection what so ever. If anyone wishes to be my beta reader by all mean please pm or email me, make sure you have a beta profile or I won't pick you at all. Thank you and continue to read my story. One last thing, There are others who flame others for small grammars problem but yet when they write their own stories and post it, their stories are far worse than any that been seen before, nobody perfect but don't make judgments knowing you can't do any better. My idea may be good and I may have grammars problem here and there, but if you think you any better. Than by all mean show me, or request to become a beta reader, complaining about it and do nothing at all is a very weak sign of weakness, anyway I'm done ranting, and here chapter 18 This will be a two part chapter, the marauders will appear in the end.

CH.18

Five days after the nara's research center incident.

The winds of the night howl, it blows echo across the plain of green field. Through the plain, an armies, like no other. An armies of guilds, marched across the land. Fears, determinations, pride, and courage. These are what are going through the minds of the guilds, but more importantly one young man. Among the guilds army, one young man march on without his face, his face reveal his right brown eyed shining through the moonlight, while his left eyed is cover up by a eyed patch. His raven hair blow through the wind, that man is cain.

_Flashback- The wedding at yamihagakure castle, after the party. Three days after the incident._

_Naruto stood before cain with his black suit on, naruto left side is his best man gaara whom also wore a black and brown suit with his gourd on his back, naruto right side stood both the waterfall leader and the snow princess both dressed for this day. Tenten stood in the background having fun with lee and fubuki chatting, while sasame and ino judge on who they look as bridesmaids'. Naruto however didn't looked happy on what he was going to say to cain._

"_I will not forget what they done---using children, innocent children for their sick games! To make matter worst, one of them looked exactly like my mother may her soul rest in peace, I will see konoha burn in their own hate and greed for this." Gaara place his right hand on naruto shoulder to calm him down, it work a little. " Cain you and a selected few of strikers are headed inside that stronghold, you take a small army inside while kisame will control our big forces with alita as his captain. His job is to keep their forces busy while you and your team get in save whoever not brainwashed and blow that fucking place up!!"_

_Gaara decided to say the rest, for naruto is trying to keep his cool over what konoha done, for his sake and his wife. "Cain---your mission is a deadly one, your team must be successful, for it will cripple konoha forces for good. The information your last team got, is very useful. Because of what you uncover we can show the fire lord and the publics throughout the element nations how far konoha fell. This will get the riot's we need against konoha and it will make us the guild to be look upon as avatar of justice's." said gaara._

"_I see----so who are my heavy hitters?" ask cain._

_Gaara looked at him calmly and silently praying this work. "Shikamaru is a must, for you need him to get through those scan doors, and plus he plan everything quickly. Knowing him he might have a couple of pain against these marauders. Cause we now know that these marauders have a huge weakness to fire, you, jadai and one other will be a big help against them. Choji there for strength, his power can match these monsters and he have range with his spear and arms when expanded." Said gaara._

"_Ok sir but who the other one you said?" ask cain._

_Gaara shook his head knowing what going to happen. " That other person in your team is…"_

_Flashback end._

"_Immanuel Inuzuka----my personal devil. I pray to whatever god that is out there, just this one he will follow order, my orders. Knowing the brute that a big no." Thought cain as he looked at him with his right eyed._ Immanuel Inuzuka born out of rape, his father the now raigikage of the cloud, his mother youngest sister to tsume inuzuka. Exile from his own clan at age of twelve behind the hatred his aunt had for him. He the only one from his clan to never had a dog partner, due to his aunt. His only friend in the was Hana his cousin, he never knew kiba, for tsume didn't want him anyway near him. He have his father look and skin except for his mother inuzuka features. He 6'2 tall and have a long white hair tail in a ponytail that reach his upper back. Immanuel looked right at cain, he uses his hand like a fishing pole, pretending to reel in a line. Instead he flipped cain off and smile exposing his fangs. Cain turn and face forward. _"Well that answer my fucking question." He thought._

Back at yamihagakure, inside the guild castle. Within the throne room.

Naruto sat in his chair, while his queen sat in her chair on his right. Ino stood by naruto left side, while sasame stood by tenten left side. Each of them watching the three marauders children sleep on the floor, huddle together like a pack of wolves. It seem the children took liking to dark places, for the throne room barely have any light in the room, except for the four candle that are lit. Five days, Naruto did best to keep his anger in line. Tenten was a big help in that department, She knew how her husband is feeling. Anger wasn't the word for, more like pissed fit what she describing in her head. Naruto couldn't help it….for right before him is a mysterious girl whom Shockley looked like his mother. Naruto had alita go inside that girl head, and nothing. Alita couldn't find out anything on the girl or who she is. This left naruto thinking on what he will do next…

"I knew konoha had fallen, but this is a new low even for them. My god orochimaru was a saint compare to what they done, hell perhaps even santa claus." Said sasame.

"I can't believe they would do this, my former home is nothing more than hell itself. Will this ever end?" said ino.

"It will----since being in the guilds for months now, I finally realize that it not just konoha that messed up but every other lands, perhaps even the world. Which is why it our job to fixed this, for the sake of the children and our future." Said tenten whom began to rub her belly.

"The proofs we need, we finally have. Now it time for the world to see the true side of corruption. Right now gaara is having his peoples broadcast video and document around the world. In every village, town , and cities. For now the fate of these children been decided." Said naruto.

"And that is?" ask tenten.

"Shikamaru decided to adopt those two boy." He reply back.

"What about the girl? We can't just leave her alone." Said tenten.

"We not….She is mysterious, and I decided we should adopt her in our family." Said naruto.

"….Sir, what do you mean mysterious?" ask ino. Which she and everyone but naruto, felt puzzled by what he said.

"Before I send your sister into battle, I had her scan the children minds. The boy in the middle was a child of farmer, the other boy was a son of a painter. Now the girl, have no memory at all, no clue on who she is or where she came from. The only one who I know that can delete people memory well are pein, and he dead. Inoichi and Alita. Now alita couldn't have cause I keep track of her. Inoichi haven't gone anywhere near that building from what I gather from our spies. Like I said she a mystery, for now we adopt her my love, so we can care for her and watched her at the same time. I know it sound wrong but I need to be sure first." Said naruto.

"Well she going to need a name then." Said the future mother.

"Kushina…." His only reply.

"Are you sure? My love." Ask tenten.

"Yes."

"Well I hope everyone make it safe against these marauders" said sasame.

"Same here, I worry for my sister, shikamaru and choji." Said ino.

"Kisame armies is just there to keep them busy, buying time. For it cain and his army that are the real plan for the marauders destruction." Said naruto.

Inside the stronghold. In one of the guard quarter.

"Move it maggots! We got an unknown armies out there trying to get in, let greet them with----what the hell is that smell!?" said the guard leader. Two his men ran up to the door.

The door burst open. In came Immanuel first. He slashed the first three guards infront od him with his nail, aiming for their throats. Choji and jadai came in very fast, jadai stabbing every guard after Immanuel with his swords. Choji killing anyone that dared try to fight back, using his spear as a club and impairing whoever try to run. The leader of the guard try to make a run for it toward the other room, but an axe impair his head from behind. Cain walked up to the dead body and pulled his axe off of him. Immanuel got in cain face, anger clearly on his face.

"WE GOING TO SMELL LIKE THIS FOR DAYS! THANK A LOT DUMBASS!"

"Listen and listen once, you mutt. It was the only way inside this place, got it brute face!" reply cain.

Immanuel got real angry and started yelling some more, calling cain vile names. Cain however Reply back.

"Ass-kisser!"

"Dogbreath!"

"Whipping boy!"

"Bastard child!"

"Take that back you asshole!"

"Fuck you and never!"

Jadai palm his own face mask, while shikamaru and choji sweat drops behind this moment.

"This is like watching Ino in action, we so going to died." Said choji.

"So troublesome…who would of known that there are male version of ino and sakura….what a drag." He sighed.

Jadai rubbed his head as he remember what happen a few day ago.

_Flashback three days after the nara's research building._

"_Thank to the information we got, lord naruto select me as leader of this assault team. Shikamaru you on my team again, for we will need that brain of your and your dna to get us through some closed doors. Jadai, like myself and Immanuel, You're a fire type. We will mostly be engaging these marauders, Their weakness is fire. Immanuel you not only here for fire jutsu but cause you have heightened senses. That will be useful for tracking. And choji, you here for strength and range behind your ability to use a spear well, your strength may help us fight these marauders." Said cain._

"_Ok but how do we get in this place?" ask choji, which he and shikamaru are looking at the map. Immanuel lean up against the wall, his arms foiled and his eyes closed_

"_I won't lied to you, we may not live through this and to answer your question, we going through that opening." He point at the sewer tunnels. "Once kisame forces start, we sneak in with a small army of our own. Once inside we…."_

"_You got to be fucking kidding me!" Immanuel in his face yelling. "The sewer! That the best you can come up with!"_

_Cain whom doesn't get along with Immanuel like a dog and cat, got really ticked off with him, and very fast. "And what will you have us do, huh you bitch of a dog! What go through the front door like, little girl scout and be like please let us in we here to killed you. The grand master once this done his way and your!" said cain._

"_Why you!?"_

"_Enough you two!!! God we got a mission to do! Fail this mission and it be both your asses that the grand master will deal with!" Yelled jadai._

_Both cain and Immanuel looked at each other and stood quiet, however their eyes said more. We not done yet, which seem to the same thought inside each of their minds._

_Flashback end._

"You know little man, you been thinking you're the shit. And that new sharingan eyes of your is making you feel like you the top dog----guess what. You ain't shit!" He walked out the room, cain follow after him.

"Oh what a big talker, ok. When this is over you and I is going to have a little chat, a private chat!" he dragged his axe looking very pissed off. The others followed him out the bloody room, unknown to them there is a hidden camera in the room. Deep in the stronghold in a secret room.

"It seem your prediction is right, he may be with them. What do we do now?" said an unknown woman.

"We unleashed the marauders now, it time to show them konoha hidden weapons. We allowed the guilds to run free to long. I don't care if he and him are apart of this, they're expendable." Said the unknown man.

Back with cain and the other.

Cain only see 20 of his men standing in the hallway where they left them.

"Where the other hundred men!" order cain.

"Sir we try to stop them but they went along head." Said a scared female recruit.

"Troublesome fools!" shikamaru shooked his head.

"My orders were to stay put! Fucking rookies!!" yelled cain scaring his recruit's.

Just then the intercom came on.

"OH GOD HELP US!!" yelled a guild member.

"Soldier what going on!?" order cain.

"MONSTERS! MONSTER IN THE LOWER FLOORS! WE NEED….." his transmission ended with a growl at the end.

"Come on let go!" order cain. As him and his army ran there.

With kisame forces.

"Look alive people, we won for now but this isn't over!" shouted kisame.

The battlefield look like a killing pen for cows.

"Look it them!" shouted alita.

The stronghold doors open up and what came out, was fearsome. Bunch of pale looking people with death in there eyes. Each one growling.

"Oh fuck me!"said kisame.

End of part one.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

Ch.19

"Oh my god! They coming!" shouted one guild member.

The marauders charged forth with swords, axes, and crossbows in their hand. Fear and panic went through the guild members, one member alita, and look toward her leader in this battle. Kisame look toward his armies, taking a big breath, he yelled out some encouragement word.

"STOP BEING PUSSIES! AND STAND YOUR GROUND!" each guild members look at it him. "This battle is for the guild, but more importantly it for the grandmaster. We cannot lose, if we do. This world will fall apart! I seem the world almost destroy once in my life, not again. We don't stop konoha now, who will? Charged, use every fire jutsu you know! Don't give them an inch!"

His speech driving the fear out of his men, they start to remember what they're fighting for. A future where war is at an all time low, this was no time to cower in fear. The world needs them to win. The guild's charge forth at the marauders, no longer caring if they live or died. The marauders bowmen firing their arrows, hitting some of their targets in the left chest, but this did not stop the guilds. Some guilds member were able to dodge the threaten arrows, some weren't able. Arrows piercing through fleshes. Impairing hearts, eyes, throats, and other organ. However that was nothing, for the marauders soldiers were truly monsters. They tear through each of their opponents like a pack of lion. Slicing heads off, tearing arms off. Blood quickly coloring the field in sorrow color. Although the battle became hellish to watch and take part in, the guilds refuse to give up. The one who were still alive kept using fire jutsus against their enemies. Hitting their targets. The marauders howl through out the field. Their flesh quickly being melts away, leaving only their bones and black blood to lie upon the land. Black smoke fill a spot where they bodies once stood, although this kept working against the marauders, it didn't last long. The marauders start to adapt to the situation, dodging the moment the fire jutsus came near. A game of cat and mouse, except they counter the moment the guilds is wide open from a failed attack. A price that some guilds paid for their lives.

Kisame manage to knock back a couple of them, using his samehada. The force of his blade send them into a couple of other marauders. Alita stood by his side, back to back. Holding a katana, cutting down any marauders that dare get near him and herself. Kisame option were getting low, he knew he must called for a temporary retreat or it will be over for them. As he watch more of his men suffer, he knew had no choice. His only hope is for cain and his team to pull through. Kisame knew it must be done, so they can regroup and come back with reinforcement.

"Alita. Call for an retreat through the forest…we going to burned the forest trapping them in it while we escape." He said calmly.

"What! ---what about cain and the others!?" she protest.

"Look we don't escape now, we won't be any help to cain and his team---Now give the order!" he commanded.

She knew he was right, she pray cain will be ok. She began to use her mind jutsu while kisame cover her. Talking in the minds of all guild members. Using telepathy. They all understood the plan, each of the guild began retreating in the forest, the marauders follow in purse attempting to attack their rear. However they fell for it, the guild began to light the forest in a blaze of fire, using fire jutsu's. Some of the marauders were able to escape, other wasn't fortunate. Being trapped inside a forest of fire, flesh being burned and melt away, their screamed pierce the sky. Screamed of high pitch with tap of fear went through the hearing of the guilds. Kisame had one thought in his mind. Where the hell is Kankuro and his team.

" I really hope kankuro get here already, we need the reinforcement, Cain going to need us." Said alita running by kisame side.

"Hmph" was his only reply for her.

INSIDE THE STRONGHOLD.

While kisame forces used a quick retreat, cain his top soldier are in a battle of their own. A battle to save what left of his army that didn't listen to him and went off for action on their own. That stunt which led by yoko earned them a ticket with children marauders. However they weren't innocent, not anymore. These guilds underestimate them dearly, the children marauders show no mercy. They tear apart the guild like paper, they trying fighting them back but these children prove to be fast. One of the guild, call for help before he was killed. Lucky their called got answer, when cain and his people show up and make the save, and that were we left. It pain cain as he was force to killed them, using fire element with his axe, causing a big bang on touch. Immanuel have no problem what so ever killing them, in fact he was enjoying it, he slashed and shoulders push them into other guild members. This act got them to use fire jutsu, before the marauders recover. Choji and shikamaru did the same thing Immanuel did, except shikamaru hold them in place with his shadow jutsu. They kept this act up until they got rid of these marauders. As soon as that was done cain walk up to yoko with no emotion on his face at all.

SMACK.

Yoko fell on the floor very hard, even those she was wearing her mask, the pain still did a number. She looked up at cain, whom look down at her with a serious look.

"Foolish woman."

"Sir---I---can explain" said a nervous yoko.

"Shut up!---Thank to you we loss a lot of our inside forces!" said cain.

"Troublesome we down to twenty-five men." As he looked among the remaining guilds.

"Great just our luck, I knew I should had a good dinner before I went with you guys." Said choji.

"I say we killed the bitch. She dead weight to us." Said Immanuel, showing off his sharp nails.

"Hmm what the plan now cain?" ask jadai.

"Thank to yoko here we need to result in a fast pace to the main room, more like a hit and run game now. Listen up people do not slow down, hit and run people." Said cain.

"Yes sir." Said his remaining forces.

Yoko got back on her feet.

"And yoko this was your fault when we done here, you will be punish that will be seen fit for you. Do not disobey my orders now----Move out people!" said cain. They run up ahead together, as a team. The only thought going through cain mind is a unfeeling nerves of fear. He only get like this when he realize something bad was going to happen, his nerve never wrong when it come to this. Cain learned long ago to trust his nerve, it how he survived so long. He pop a food pill in his mouth, he had a feeling he will need the sharingan eye for what they will encounter.

Each rooms they went in, they quickly killed whatever guard they can very fast, Choji impairing them with his spear as fast as he can, but not fast enough like Immanuel. Immanuel was moving like wolverine himself, he took no prisoner, he slashed at one enemy throat and quickly move on to the next one. The poor fools didn't have time to react, as their bloods gushed out their throats. Cain and jadai work together and quickly dispatch whatever they can using their weapon. Shikamaru help out with the other forces with his shadows, this proof to be useful. They move on to the next room doing the same thing, eating whatever food pills they have with them.

Meanwhile hours later back with kisame and his forces.

We find kisame forces tending to their wounded, some already passed on due to lack of blood loss, other driving into shock. Kisame knew they can't do this without the reinforcement help. Speaking of that kisame couldn't help but wonder what taking kankuro and his armies long. Before he dwell more on it, he felt alita standing in front of him, something seem to be bothering her.

"What wrong Blondie?" ask kisame.

Alita ignore the Blondie comment and instead sat next to him.

"Do you think we will win against these things?" she reply back, voice of unsure coming out of her.

"My my my. You getting scared. I never knew you to get scare so quick." He joke back.

"I MEAN IT WHAT CHANCE DO WE HAVE AGAINST THESE MARAUDERS!?"

Her outburst got most of the other guilds attention, all eyes staring at them. Each one want an answer, more like a comfort answer, to help them out. To them these were dark times. Kisame knew this was coming, right now he must carefully approach this in the right way, or he have a army that lost their will to fight.

"You want my honest answer---No we don't have a chance on our own without help. Listen to me everyone! Most of you know I was apart of the famous seven swordsmen of the mist, We left the mist because we saw how it was changing. It became it own hell on earth, the mizukage ordering his men to killed those with a blood line, We watched innocent people died those days, being pulled out their home, murder among their family in cold blood. Sure we could have been like fuck it, nothing to do with us. But we didn't, and you know why!? Because we had to try to stop it, we knew we may never win against the mizukage and his forces but we had to try at least. And us the guild are in the same boat, we must try at least stop konoha. Failed and konoha win. Look I won't lied to you all, this will not be an easy battle, but we cannot lose any hope, we will win this. I have faith in cain and his team, they are the plan. Never give up, fight till the very end!" said kisame.

Everyone looked at him with new found respect, They know he is right. Losing faith now will be no different. No else is going to solve this, these problem are their to bear. Then one guild shunshin in front of kisame kneeling.

"Sir master kankuro and his armies are here sir." Said the guild member.

And on cue kankuro and his forces appear above them in the tree. His armies made of puppet ninja user.

"What the fuck took you so long!?" yelled kisame.

"Jeez sorry we got lost on the road of life." Said a nervous kankuro trying to be funny.

Once hearing what he said everyone fell down anime style, kisame the quick one to recover, and doesn't look happy.

"Road of life my ass!?" said kisame.

"Damn what happen to you guys?" ask kisame.

"Oh nothing much just the marauders whooping our ass like a drunken stepdad against a kid cowering in the corner, but enough about that." Said kisame in a normal way.

"Ouch ok----so what the plan?" ask kankuro.

Kisame grinned as he explain what will happen next, everyone paying full attention.

Meanwhile back in konoha, inside the council meeting. Everyone was gather there except for shikaku nara and hinata father, but she there in his place.

"This is madness how did the guild knew about the marauders!?" yelled choza.

"It seem the guild have ways of getting what they want, my only guess is they have shikamaru held hostage, or he join them on his own accord." Said shino dad gen.

"No way are you sure?" ask tsume startled but what she hearing.

"Hmm" was only tsunade response.

"Think about we all know that the nara research center you must the blood or dna of an nara to get to the lower level, but before all that shikamaru and his team get capture and somehow ended up as an p.o.w of the cloud, I think not. I believe the guild capture them, took blood sample of shikamaru or somehow convince him to help them. Shikaku and I believe their maybe spies among our rank that feeding them information." Said gen.

"Who care---if shikamaru really did betray his land then he answer for his crime when we capture him." Said hinata with no sign of emotion in her voice.

"And where is shikaku? Why is he not in these meeting with us?" ask tsunade.

"He is at the stronghold preparing against what he believe is his son." Was the only reply she got from gen.

Meanwhile back at the strong hole front line, the marauders were about to head back inside to deal with the intruders, until one of the marauder got grab by a puppet, the rest of marauders noticed this. The puppet open up it mouth. The smell of fire leaking out, and before the capture marauder could react the puppet shot out a flame of fire at it face. Not letting go determine to burn away all the other part of it body. The rest of the marauders attack the puppet which leak out the ground gasoline but they did not notice at all. Soon more puppets show up and attack the marauders, some got lucky in taking down the marauders other got destroy and released more gasoline. This continue on and on until all the puppet were destroyed. Then clapping came from behind them, they turned to see kisame, his armies and another army they never saw before smiling at them. They were about to charged at them until they notice kisame pointing at the puppets or what left of them, the marauder looked and notice the paper bomb attach to them.

"Boom" said kisame in amuse.

Each of the puppets explode, the eruption created a field of pure flames, the marauders whom are bathe in gasoline are quickly caught in the blaze of fires. The marauders screams pierce the air, their very flesh being melt away, some struggle to escape but found no escape. The guild watched on knowing they have won for now but now they need to attack the castle again to help cain and his team out anyway they can.

"Well at least I still have my puppets" said kankuro watching his men summon more puppets from their scrolls.

"Move out we not done one bit!" order kisame.

Inside the stronghold, in the room before the main target room.

The marauders stand ready, waiting. Then all of a sudden they found a card with a small paper seal attach to it floating down to them. The marauders approach it when it landed on the floor. "It appear to be an ace of spade with a paper bomb attach to it---!!!" said one of the marauder, however it was took late as it exploded catching some of the marauders. Cain and his team came from the ceiling, an entrance they made. They quickly perform the fire jutsu to take them out, wasting no time at all. The guilds move fast and hard, they knew these marauders must be dealt with and quickly when it was all done. Nothing was left.

They move on to the next room where they need to destroy this place.

"Well we found the generators" said choji.

"This is too easy stay alert men." Said cain.

"For once pipsqueak you right, I smell three people, two human and one that is not, it smell of evil." Said Immanuel.

The two people that Immanuel are talking about step out the shadows, shikamaru eyes widen behind this from underneath his mask. What stood before them is Shikaku nara and his wife Yoshino nara.

"So which one of you is our son." Said yoshino who dress in a standard leaf jonin outfit.

No one answer her at all.

"Yoshino you wasting your time, he no man. He will not speak he too scared to speck against us." Said shikaku with no regret in his words.

"So I'm no man huh, what that make you a monster!?---and you mother, you part of this. So troublesome." Said shikamaru.

His parent having his indentify narrow down to the one near the one with no mask on and sharingan in his left eyed.

"Hmph you troublesome---do not judge us at all, our family been doing since the time of the first and second hokage reign. Only the third didn't knew about this, he was already breathing down danzo back, we didn't need him to catch on to us for the longer run. Tsunade was lucky enough to see it our way, In truth konoha never really did gain it strength back in power." Said shikaku.

"What!? What about the history of konoha being a powerful nation, was that all a bunch of lies!?" shout choji.

Shikamaru parent been realize that was choji, began to laugh together. This act freaked out the guilds, they believe those two lose their minds. Cain and Immanuel seen enough. "Step out the way. We don't care what you two are talking about. We got a job to do." Said cain.

"That fucking right! Move it. Or we make you!" yelled Immanuel getting ready for action.

"So troublesome my dear." Said shikaku.

"It seem we have no choice but to unleashed it on them." Said yoshino.

"It??" reply shikamaru.

Shikaku pulled out a controller and push a button. Doing so the floor open up. and out came a very big marauder. This marauder was purely white as snow. It body shape was that of a berserker from the gear of war one. This thing wore a very big jonin outfit. It eyes show pure rage in them. Cain and the guild had one thought going them, Not good.

"Judging by your silent behavior, I said you guys are scared---well you guys should be. This here is called marauder 0419, but you can called him death-giver." Said shikaku.

"death-giver killed all the guild members but our son. We will deal with him ourselves." Order yoshino.

"Yes we will deal with him ourselves." Said shikaku as he shunshin behind shikamaru and grab him.

The other guild members went to go attack him but the death-giver appear before, attempting to crush them. Shikaku took the moment to shunshin away with his son into the next room next to them. His wife follow behind, as the guilds are left with a monster like hulk. The death-giver brought it hands down attempting to pound them into the ground. The guilds quickly move out the way, as this monster struck the ground, breaking it, and causing a small crater. Cain right away focus the sharingan eye on him. The surviving guild members use some fire jutsu against this thing. The creature made no attempt to get out the way, almost like it daring it to hit him. The fires attack hit him dead on, but to the guild shock the creature still stand, growling.

"What the fuck! But how!?" Immanuel cursed out.

"While we deal with giant wannabe, shikamaru is in grave danger." Said choji worrying for his best friend.

"Jadai we going to keep this thing busy, You follow after shikaku and support shikamaru, I have a feeling that he going to need your help more." Said cain.

"Roger that" said jadai whom ran for the next door.

The death-giver jump in front of him. Arms out ready to kill him, from entering the room. However the creature found itself being tackle by brute strength by choji whom being joined by a few guilds armed with their weapons. Jadai shook off whatever fear he felt, he look back one last time to see the creature snap one of the guild neck and throwing the body at choji whom knock it out of his way. Choji went for the expansion jutsu and went to go exchange blow with the creature, as cain informed the rest of the guild his plan. Jadai said a silent pray and wish them luck as he left the room.

Meanwhile with shikamaru.

Shikamaru find himself being attack by his own parent, His mother knowing her son very well decided to not let him get a chance to run away so he can regroup himself. His own father making sure he watch his son very carefully and counter attack whenever shikamaru try to use his shadow possession jutsu. Shika wasn't looking good, his mask already destroy. His face swollen along with a black eyed on his left, his chest bleeding from the wound his mom use on him with a kunai. Shikamaru know he must do something now or he will be killed by his own parent.

"Sigh…Well it time to end this. You truly no man at all. You disgrace to the nara clan." Said his father.

"Good bye my son." Said his mother as appear behind him to slit his throat with a kunai.

Before she can give a cut on his throat, birds of fire shot in her direction. She felt it without having too look in that direction on which it came. She quickly evade it, rolling away from her son was the only option for to dodge the incoming attack. Jadai shunshin behind shikamaru, Never taking his eyes off the two parent. He lift shikamaru up with one arm of his, shikamaru got back on his feet. He wiped his blood off his lips with his left hand, Keeping a good eyed on his parent.

"Take my mom, I deal with my dad. They work well in a team, he control shadows." shikamaru stressed the shadows part out last.

Jadai nod, underneath his mask he smiling.

He quickly made a shadow clone, he grab it by his shoulder and left arm. Yoshino not liking what she seeing, went with some handsign. Jadai threw the clone at her. At the same time shikamaru threw a kunai with a paper tag attach to it. His father brace himself, as he saw his son did some quick handsign. The kunai with the paper bomb went from one to ten copy. Yoshino went with a wind jutsu, Blade of sharp gust went to go attack the clone of jadai, however before it can attack him. The real kunai with the paper bomb went off, destroying the other. Creating a smoke field, from that attack. Yoshino couldn't tell his her attack hit jadai clone and kept going. She couldn't see in this smoke, she close her eyes and uses her senses. She felt what she believe to be jadai going for her head, she ducked out the way and went for a counter. However it never happen because because her attacker stop her, holding her hand in place.

"Trouble some---yoshino for the moment I thought you were our troublesome son." said shikaku.

"Hmm." was her only reply

While with shikamaru.

Shikamaru was able to escape that attack, shikamaru did see the shadow clone he switch places with. He knew his son was bidding his time. This tactic was used as a cover up, He knew not to use his shadow because of what his son said. He crossed out in his mind that shikamaru partner can use or maybe control shadow. The smoke clear, revealing everyone to each other. Yoshino noticed two of her husband but she was already on to this. Shikamaru was in crouching position, his eyes closed.

"Interesting---Yoshino he got you." said shikaku.

She peak down with her eyes alittle, for she could barely move. A shadow attach to her shadows and the fake shadow clone of her husband.

"Not very smart shikamaru, you capture me and your little friend here also." she said as she noticed the clone struggle also.

Shikaku shook his head. What poor tactic he thought as place his finger together, getting ready to use his shadow possession jutsu, instead he aiming to break his son neck. Shikamaru saw the shadow coming. He got up and so did the clone shikaku and his mother. With his hand pretending to hold a kunai like his mother is, he turn around and stab the air, In doing so yoshino stab the clone. However the clone did not vanish instead it change color, to a dark like color. The clone itself is made out of shadow. But that what did not startled yoshino, the sound of her husband being stab and screaming broke her thought.

"You troublesome bitch! You stabbed me!" scream out shikaku.

"In possible----but how." Said yoshino.

"Our son shadow look it, it two time larger than his body----so the guild can…ugk….really bend shadows to their will." Shikaku cough out in pain.

"Bingo, we had this plan in advance just in case we got spill up. My partner can shape the shadow or make a real clone out the person made of shadow. In short he use my own father shadow to do it, any damage done to his shadow will be done on you---here example." Said shikamaru. He forces himself to stab the air where he believes the clone shadow left hand is. In doing so yoshino was forced to stab her husband clone left hand, shikaku scream out in pain as his hand get pierce from nothing.

Both his parent realize that they got caught and fear went through them, shikamaru did not stop he kept stabbing away at all important part of his father body. Forcing his mother to stab the clone each area, her scream did nothing to stop her son wrath. Shikamaru pay her no mind, for he knows he must do this quick. This trick only works because jadai is inside his shadow, however any new damage done to shikamaru will be reply to jadai also. Shikamaru know from experience that even when you winning something go wrong or someone interrupts. He kept attacking and attacking, attempting to put fatal wounds on his father body, his father more of a threat not his mother---well not yet. After few seconds of his barrage of attacks, the clone vanishes and shikamaru shadow possession jutsu finally stop. Jadai exit shikamaru shadow and appear next to his right, Yoshino made a dash for her husband as he barely alive, sign of him coughing up blood.

"How…does….it….look….yoshino-chan….argh!"

"Try not to talk my love, save whatever strength you got left" she watches her husband closed his eyes shut, his body going limp in her arms. She looked toward her son with rage. "YOU! I BROUGHT YOU IN THIS WORLD AND I SURE HELL CAN TAKE AWAY!!!"

In that moment the huge death-giver marauder crash through the wall with choji and Immanuel spearing him in the same room as shikamaru, jadai and the now grieving widow yoshino. Cain and what left of his guild team which got reduce down to eight thank to this huge creature. Blood on it body, which appear to be the guild members blood.

"Hold that bastard down---shika it seem you took down now father go job." Said cain.

Yoshino grind her teeth together in rage. She gets up and walk to the death-giver, whom punch the huge choji and normal size Immanuel into another wall. She slaps the death-giver. "You stupid beast, killed them all!" she kept hitting it over and over. However in her rage she forgot one thing that vital, the death-giver react to threat and destroys it either it allies threat or enemies. She soon got her answer when it grabbed her neck and snapped it right away and throw her body to the side like yesterday news. The guilds stood shocking with what they saw, cain had enough. Remembering how the grandmaster help with his training with his new eyed. Cain knew that this will take a lot of energy with some really bad side effect, however he had no choice. Wither this or death, this creature is preventing them from finishing their mission. Cain closed his sharingan eyed only to open it back up, however by doing so black flame appear from his eyed and shot at the creature whom happen to elbow choji into jadai when they try attack him. The death-giver was not aware of what cain done until it was too late, the black flames hit him on contact, covering his whole body. The creature screamed out and the surviving guilds look on knowing that move cannot be beaten easy or escape when the target is caught. Unfortunately that wasn't the case, although the black flames supposed to dissolve it target right away, it barely dissolving the death-giver, as it struggle within the flames. This scared the guilds the most, something as powerful itself that Itachi is known to use, is having any effect on this monster. Cain wasn't about to give in, he put more force in his attack. Making the flames much bigger as it too a shape of a giant black ball, completely covering the creature up. A.N: Picture the sun god jutsu from Naruto ultimate ninja 3.

The death-giver still alive kept screaming and possible kept struggling for it was hard to tell. The huge black flames ball ate away at the ground, taking the death-giver with it. Cain fall down but was caught by Immanuel whom recover alittle from that attack.

"Hey loser I got you hang in there." said Immanuel.

"Is that thing dead!?" said choji returning to his normal size.

But instead of answering that, Cain point to the other room they were in.

"You cadet…." as he point at the same female guild that warn them early. "Go back in that…room and set the bombs up on those generators….quickly so we can get the hell out…."

"Yes sir" as she left to go do what she was told.

Jadai took the time to approach cain and ask him something.

"I know that this isn't the time but you think I can have shizune under my wing, you see I kind of have a thing for her."

The rest of the guild looked at him like he was nuts at a time like this to be thinking with his dick instead of his mind.

However cain did not answer, instead his head was down.

"Cain…cain…holy shit!" said jadai as he feels the worse.

"Quiet dumbass! He not dead, he out cold from using the too many chakra." said Immanuel.

"Hmm I know if you not an uchiha and you have the sharingan, it intend to drain way too much chakra. This is bad if we don't get him some medical attention he done for." Said shikamaru.

Just then the female guild member returned.

"It done sir, the bombs is all set we have ten minutes to get out now" said the young woman.

"Ok let move out now!" said shikamaru.

Immanuel carry Cain out as the rest of the guild retreat out. Moving as fast as they can under quicker time they were about to reach the doors leaving outside. However fate was cruel at the moment as the death-giver appear from the ground, part of it flesh slowly being eating way still under the effect of the black flame technique. The guilds were too tired and running low on chakra to fight back.

" What a drag! This thing way too troublesome, It remind me of the grandmaster when he was growing up" said shikamaru which earned a nod from choji.

"Oh fuck, and I didn't even have my way with shizune yet" cry out jadai.

"Shut up." said Immanuel.

The death-giver approach slowly, and the guilds back up slowly. All look lost until the creature stop moving and stood there, flesh being eating away. The guilds stop shock until Immanuel sniff the air and smell Alita scent along with other guild member.

"Mind confusing jutsu, always save the day…Cain!" said Alita with a small group of guild behind her at the doors.

"He need medical attention fast otherwise he died." said Shikamaru.

"Ok quickly through the doors, go to sleep monster man." as she used her jutsu to put it to sleep.

Cain team quickly escape with alita team, with alita behind them. In matter of minutes The stronghold blown up, creating a strong shake in the area.

Elsewhere in all Cities, villages and countries that have a tv and radio.

"Greeting world I am the grandmaster…"

END CHAPTER.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto except I own a kite lol just joking.

Ch.20

On every broadcast network, the world bare witness to a mask man with his hood on. His voice deep, and filled with hate. Not even those in konoha realize who he is. To his guild he is known as grandmaster, but today is a special day. For today is the day he will show konoha dark secret.

"_Greeting world I am the grandmaster or shadow king of the guilds. Now before you start to change the channel allow me to say this. You cannot change the channel, because I'm on every network including radio broadcast it unless to resist. I have information that very important for all of you. What I have to show is a dark secret konoha kept hidden that affect the world." Said the grandmaster._

_The screens change to video of nara's research center, where we see innocent being dragged in, screaming and pleading to be let go. The video change to doctors doing inhumane experiments on these innocent people, men, women and even children's were not spared. It changed to where those innocent people were no longer human but monster. It now shows shikaku testing these monsters where he named them marauders. The testing was unleashing them on a small village within the bear country. These creatures once human spared no one, they ripped apart every bystanders and soldiers that was in their way. The video ended showing a picture of konoha councilmen._

"_Now I know you wondering what it mean, it simple. Konoha isn't a strong nation on it on. In fact back during the time of the first and second hokage, they were always in war with other nation. They needed manpower to fight against every threat that knocks on konoha doorstep. So the nara clan propose an idea, to used capture prisoners or p.o.w as test subjects to make a perfect weapon. The first and second hokage agree each time, only the third and fourth hokage did not know this for they were idealist. After a while the nara clan with the blessing of konoha counilmen, went from using prisoners to kidnapping innocent people that were from a countries konoha have problems with. It doesn't matter if you innocent or not, they will used you. In fact what I hold here are document that konoha try to keep hidden from the lords of the land. These document are target on who the next victims in their little games." Said the grandmaster._

_He shows the camera list of more important people, From the king of the moon kingdom, The lord of the wind element, the lord of the tea country, the priestess of the demon country, and the list go on all the way to people from the land of wave._

"_My guilds are what saving innocent people from evil deed; yes we killed people but only those who threaten the world with their corruption. These problems only continue cause of the current problems. And that is this world, let face it people the age of shinobi is dieing out and konoha know that, they don't want to change like everyone else. They fear change, which they should not. Change is for the better, nothing last forever. It up to you people what you will do next, yes my guilds stop these creature known as the marauders but konoha will keep making more if something not done quickly. Now is the time for action, the world is changing and we as it children must go along with the change or crushed and forgotten like a page of history. We mustn't be afraid, nothing last forever. _

_The click and broadcasting ended._

At a studio in the wave country.

"So it begins…" said the grandmaster.

"Now konoha will be public enemy number one in the eyes of the whole world, everything going according to your plan." Said gaara.

"Konoha and it government pushed it to this limit, They allow all this injustice to continue cause of the first and second hokage was afraid to show the noble clan that it not your bloodline that matter but hardworking people. It was because of that thinking that the hatred of the uchiha clan spread so much. All madara did was open up his family eyes, he wanted to punished konoha but he went the wrong about it. He thought with the power of the nine tails demons he can used their power to strike fear in the world, which would never work. Too much power, will lead to corruption. Our goal is not power but balance, yes we need some manpower to help us take out a country however we must not let that go to our head. After the whole marauders incident, our people will know not grow a bigger ego….lord know we don't need more arrogant bastards running around." said the grandmaster.

Gaara nod to what naruto saying, deep down he know it true, he himself have witness those he consider close to be traitors.

"For now the lords of the element lands will wag war against konoha, cloud will use this to fight konoha back even more. Little village like grass and river will truly join in, for they will see this as a chance to destroy konoha. While we the guilds will regain our strength for a year, and when that up we strike konoha first, before all the remaining hidden villages. There will be no resisting." said naruto.

"We will the people of suna join in the fight?" ask gaara.

"For now no….In a year, suna, waterfall and snow will join in the fight. For now regain all your strength, this little war I unleashed on konoha will keep them busy, they will not have time gather their strength back. They will lose all their dirty support, they will have to use what they got….I can't wait to see the one I used to look up as my mother face."

"Understood if that what you wish then so be it, you have our full support my brother." Said gaara as he left in his shadow.

"Moegi…"

Moegi appear in front of him from the shadows from which she came. She presents herself in a kneeling position with her head down.

"What is my bidding? My master." said moegi smiling.

Naruto look at her like she been drop on her head too many time when she was a kid, he knew too well where she got that line but choice to annoyed that pun and get down to business. A.N I do not own anything related to star war.

"I need you to tell konohamaru that he is order to help attack konoha when the lords of the element nations declare war on konoha. Iwa have a lot of supporter it about time we'll weaking them also so when they realize what going on, it be too little too late. said naruto.

"Yes my lord I leave at once."

She sinks through her shadow to go tell konohamaru.

Naruto took this moment to get up and leave the studio. He walks through the once small wave village now a large village. He remembers when he first came here, his life started to change. It was here he knew the true meaning strength and what it takes to be a hero. Heroes aren't made from birth, no they must travel down a path of tragic, betray, and sorrow. People nodded to him and said a pray to him, it not weird for them to know that he leader of the guilds. During the time he first started out he had to protect the people of the wave, every since word got out he escape konoha under the namikaze name, Iwa wanted to make sure they pay his father back by delivering him a message. Naruto fought them over and over with the mask on just in case. Kisame, and jadai help him out in fighting Iwa, Then when naruto guild grew, the land of wave was once again protected. Naruto revealed himself to the people as leader of the guild; he explained his story on why he left konoha, the people of wave weren't happy to find out. The people of wave decided to cut tie with konoha. Of course konoha send their shinobi to try to convince them to still be ally, and Tazuna the bridge builder told them each time, "We do not deal with a nation that treats a real hero like dirt". Konoha wasn't happy, in fact Tsume herself order for some anbu's to cause problem in wave. It was too bad that konoha never found out that the guild hide in the shadows of the land of wave. Naruto pushed passed his thought when he reached the gravesite of the two people he could not save. He stare at the two tombstone, one have a sword next to it, naruto himself found that sword and brought it back to it rightful owner.

"Hello again Zabuza….haku….it been alone time since I paid my respect." said naruto.

Tazuna House.

We find tenten laying here in a room that tsunami set her up with. Tsunami going here way to help tenten out, she herself know what it like to carry Inari around during time she was pregnant she had her mother to help out, her father and first husband was too scared on helping. Tenten didn't mind, for the passed couple of weeks she been moody, hungry, and feeling down. She didn't blame herself, all women go through some stages when pregnant, There was time she wanted to find out her child gender, but she pushed that aside she wanted the surprise. Here she lay on the bed with tsunami wiping her forehead with a wet rag.

"That son of mine. It doesn't take this long to get the items and foods we need." Said tsunami.

"I'm….sure….Inari…is ok." Said a tired tenten.

"Don't try to speak tenten-san and yes you right. When they so young they love being around their folks but as soon as they get older and start dating people they act like it uncool to be around your parent. But Inari is a good kid. And he always be my little man no matter how old he get." Said Tsunami.

Tenten was going to say something but tsunami place her left index finger on tenten lips to stop her from talking. She removed her finger from tenten lips; Tenten took the advice and stood quiet.

"Now now you need to rest, trust me. I have been there when I was pregnant with Inari. Back then when my mother was alive she tend to me cause well let just say dad and my first husband was scared out their minds to help, don't get me wrong they try but quickly kept messing up. Before she passed away, my mother taught me how to help a pregnant woman. So don't worry you in safe hands, we women have it hard on us during the time of being pregnant than men do. Just rest I'll be downstair waiting for my son, and also making something healthy for you to eat." As she left the room giving tenten time to rest.

Tenten decided it best to take tsunami advice and get some rest. In fact she was glad to be here in the land of wave, this was the land where people treat their heroes' right. It saddens her when she heard the story how konoha try to bully the people of the wave but lucky the guild put a stop to it. Since hearing that from her beloved, it strikes her wanting to give birth to their child in the very land her love is seen as a hero. It took some time and help from sesame to convince naruto to come and stay here for nine month, At first he didn't want too for tenten safely and the baby. But then he realize his wife wouldn't let it go and plus he knew he can count on the people of the land of wave to treat his family right unlike what he went through in konoha. So naruto took tenten and the little marauder girl he adopted with him. Naruto took her cause he still trying to figure her out. In so many ways he see his mother and yet there are no connection to kushina uzumaki, tenten doesn't think the girl is trouble but it doesn't mean she will lower her guard. Being pregnant she must be very careful, enemies are known to deliver a message one way or another. She began to close her eyes but keep her senses up.

Meanwhile a couple blocks away from where tenten is staying, at a local store.

"Bye mina-chan I talk to you later I need to head back home." Said a young teenage boy.

As soon as he exit the store, without looking he crashed into some while still holding the stuff his mother need. Lucky nothing was damage.

"Hey watch it!" said the boy getting up.

"Inari I believe you need to watch it, let me guess you too busy flirting to see where you going." Said a teasing man.

"Naruto-san sorry I didn't know it was you….Hey it not like that mina and I are good friend." His face redden trying to lie about the truth.

Naruto laugh knowing Inari is a poor liar and decided to keep teasing him. "Sure and from there you two will developed feeling much deeper than friendship and than next thing you two will have your first kiss, and from there marriage and later couple of little Inari and mina running around." Inari face turn fully red that would have made the old hinata proud. However it didn't last when he noticed naruto holding a brown teddy bear with a red heart shape on it stomach.

"Aww that cute is it for tenten." He tries to tease back.

"Nope this is for kushina our daughter, she been so redraw and quiet I figure this will break her out of her shy stage."

"Aww that cute for you naruto-san" He teased back.

"Hahahaha nice try Inari but that doesn't faze me one bit I grown up". He said with humor in his voice.

Inari pouted and storm off toward home with naruto following him. After alittle chat among each other they finally reached home. As soon as they enter inside, they were met by a very angry looking Tsunami. Inari and naruto knew if a woman is waiting for you and she got her arms cross near her chests, her chest stricken up like daggers it mean only one thing, she uptight and you in trouble.

"Aww mommy…" got cut off. "Don't mommy me young man, I ask you to go to the store and pick up a few things, that two hours ago! What took you so long? And naruto-san you stay around more, I understand that you the leader of the guild but a woman get lonely, and right now tenten-san need you to be there more."

"I'm sorry tsunami-chan, I got lost on the road of life." He said rubbing his back of his head with a smile. Tsunami and Inari sweat drops behind his comment.

"Hey! How come you yelled at me but not big brother here!" yelled Inari.

"Because young man he doesn't go around flirting and worrying me half to death!" yelled his mother.

"Stop calling me young man I'm almost an adult!"

"Hah! You sure don't act it, last night I had to cut your streak up so you can eat it better." She yells and teases back.

"I'm going to check up on Kushina." He leave the mother and son duo yelling among each other, as he head toward the living room to find kushina and Tazuna watching tv, a cartoon show with a guy in bat outfit teaming up with a guy dressed in a robin hood outfit fighting a ghost riding a horse.

"What are you two watching?" said naruto.

"Welcome back naruto-san we watching a show called batman brave and the bold." said tazuna.

"Daddy!" as she ran into his arms in a hug then noticed the teddy bear in his hands.

"Here you go little princess a gift for a princess." He smile and hand her the teddy bear.

She took the teddy bear and hug it tightly showing she love the gift a lot. "So daddy little girl been a good little girl?"

"Of course daddy, I'm watching batman fight crime." She chirps back.

"Then by all mean don't stop watching on my behalf." He said as he took a seat next to tazuna. Little kushina went back to watching the cartoon show hugging her teddy bear in her arms.

Tazuna took the moment to whisper to naruto. "So how do you think the world will react to your news?"

"Through war, konoha will plunge in a long battle they will not get out of, while we will regain our strength and crush them on their on turf." He whispers back.

"Even so don't you think konoha will try something unexpected?" tazuna whispers.

"I won't denied that, lately I been getting info that gen have been keeping a close eyes on shizune, lucky I had shizuna disappear from konoha. They will not discover that I also have Iruka under my control. What bother me is hinata hyuga?" he whispers.

"Why so?"

"She became like her father but don't worry I handle her when the time is right. Anyway I be upstair with tenten." As he get leave the room and head upstair.

Meanwhile in konoha council room.

"We cannot find shizune anywhere in the land of fire." Said tsume whom returning from tracking.

"Well gen it seems you are right about her, but how did you knows she is working for the guilds?" ask choza.

"That was easy. I had her bug recently along with everyone connected to council. My bugs discover her meeting one of the guild in a private location however she was on to me. Finding her will be impossible, the guilds will hide her. However it seems that the guilds are able to brainwash peoples for shizune is under the influence." Said gen.

"What but how?" shouted tsume.

"That I do not know." was his only reply.

"Wasn't sasori the only one whom can mind control other? Ask choza.

"No impossible he dead, trusts me when I was working for madara. He mention sasori being dead. No one else in that group knew how to mind control anyone else except for pein and konan, sasori never taught anyone but those two." Said sasuke.

"So we must conclude that konan is part of the guild also for we known pein is dead….Hmm it possible that naruto is a member also." said gen.

"I doubt the dobe is, he mostly hiding. He wouldn't killed for no reason he too weak." said sasuke.

"Well now we must send someone to speak to the fire lord and convince him that it a lie that the guild are spreading, failure is not an option here." said gen.

"I go." said choza.

"I believe you should not go alone, the guilds may try something with you." said gen.

"I agree with gen, I go with you choza." said inoichi.

"Hmph…so be it." said choza.

"So I wonder how lady tsunade is holding up." said tsume.

"The woman spends her time locked up in her office, so what if her number student is a traitor. She still has sakura, and sakura would never think about betraying her own mentor…well at least not yet." said sasuke with a smirk on his face.

The rest of the council stood quiet, thinking about what he said. Wondering if sakura could be trusted behind this matter. Gen decided to ponder more on this at a later time. "This meeting is done" said gen. The rest of the councilmen leave except for gen and sasuke and gen, both exchange each other eyes contact until sasuke left. Gen knows not to trust sasuke, and yes he has a lot to think about later tonight.

Whirlpool guilds headquarter.

"Well that suck." said Immanuel.

"Oh stop complaining you two are to pay the fire lord a visit, once there he will instruct you two on what must be done! Hell at least you getting some action." said alita.

"Well I'm game, I don't see no harm done in going." said choji.

"Choji be careful. We don't want you end of getting hurt like cain and shikamaru, even those the lazy bum wasn't in a bad condition. My point is be careful." said ino.

"Yeah yeah yeah…I get it already." He walked away.

Immanuel walk away with him but took a look at alita sister and grin before putting on his mask. Alita pick it up right away. "Please tell me there nothing going on between you and Immanuel." She asks her half sister. "Hmm what about you and cain? You look like you wanted to cry when you saw how hurt he was, at least he recovering." She teases her back.

"I do not cry…and if you know better you forget that moment you saw between me and cain." She grinned evilly back at her but ino smile back except it not a normal smile.

"Man blonds are troublesome." said shikamaru watching from a distance with temari.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean you crybaby slacker!?" said temari.

"What a drag." He sighs and began to think to himself. _"Choji my friend be careful, I have a bad feeling and it involving with you. Come back alive." _

END CHAPTER.

A.N: My my does this mean choji will see his father in the next chapter, only one could tell. I must say that in the manga of naruto it is getting good, pein kicking ass. However I know naruto will pull through. I can't wait to see pein real body and where it been hiding all this time, I put money that konan will protect the real pein body. Any way next chapter will be good it involve choji, Immanuel, choza , ino dad and alittle bit of konoha. As for shizune, remember what jadai said. Speaking of jadai, he chosen to rewrite his story involving naruto and crevantes, for those who doesn't know about known as jadaivioletphoenix on fanfiction, anyway peace out.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

Chapter 21

"This is some serious charges we got here." Said a middle age nobleman.

"My hidden village of the stone warned the world many years ago about konoha, but no we pretend and thought it was a peaceful village. Now look at what we got in front of us, there been report of people rioting in cities and villages over this news!" Yelled another noble lord.

"But how do we know that guild leader can be trusted!" yelled a different nobleman.

Every lords in this meeting seem mutter agreement among each other until the land of fire lord decided to talk.

"Because this guild leader; is looking out for the people."

"What!" yelled the land of earth lord?

"This man been saw the threat within my land and decided to fight it, if it wasn't for him we would not be having these meeting. These guild been supplying me with document's of what konoha been doing behind the world back. Konoha wanted so much to be powerful that they went to great length. Did you know that they even plan for their ninja to go rogue in their village, the only true rogue was orchimaru."

"No if that the case then…"

"Yes they send under cover agents to sneak around or join other village so they can carry out their dark orders. This is no joke from what I read konoha been doing this behind my family back since their first hokage founded that village. One would think if that was the reason for madara betray." Said the fire lord.

"Then we have no choice but to declare konoha a sinful place and invoke war on them." Said another noble lord.

"We have no choice but to, however once we take this step expect konoha to send their assassin's to come after us." Said the fire lord.

"What you think they would really go this far!?" shout one of the noblemen.

"Yes just the sand village did long time ago by joining with the sound against konoha, first off konoha will send their people to try to convince me to look the other way….._they have no clue who really protect the land of fire, they will be a confrontation between the guild and whoever konoha decide to bring to my capital…_.however I am not corrupted to do so the answer pain me to say this but we must strike after them before they strike first." Said the fire lord.

"The land of lighting have agree to combat konoha."

"As is the land of earth."

" The land of wave will join in this fight against konoha."

"The land of wind will also join."

One by one the noble lord decree their alliance to one another, they know deep down they cannot turn their back on this. Konoha is too corrupt to be reasonable, the will of fire just a myth now. The fire lord please with what he seeing, part of him hurt that he must see the death of the hidden leaf village, but there is no choice now. The order for konoha is death; leave no survivors what so ever. Each of these men continue on with their talk until one of the fire lord guardian appear in the room kneeling before his master.

"This better be good." Said the fire lord.

"My noble lord there is a battle outside the capital that taking place."

"What!!!!" yelled each of the noble lord's except the fire lord.

"Who is it between?" ask the fire lord.

"Inoichi and choza of the leaf against two members of the guilds and from what we gather one of them is choza son."

The noble lords look shock to hear that one of the heirs is fighting his own father.

"The guilds from it seem look like they trying to keep the two men from entering in the capital. What are your orders my lord?"

"Strengthen up our defense I got no words of konoha sending their men to speak to me the guild however did send a message to wish to speak to me!"

"Yes my lord." He shunshin out the room.

"My god they already plan for you to be remove!" said the noble lord of the wave.

"My fellow lords this is what I mean by the guilds protection, they fight corruption." Said the fire lord.

Outside the fire lord capital.

We find choji unmasked being pull up against the wall where his own father deliver a punch to his own face, only for it to be blocked choji with his own two hands, he tackle his father off the wall and into the ground creating a small crater. Choji bring his left back and scream out a jutsu and moment his left arm got bigger. He sends that same arm down toward his father own stomach, causing a small impact on the ground. The damage would have been great but it seem since the moment the fist connected, choza uses his expansion jutsu toward his gut, absorbing the blow as his belly got bigger like a blowfish. He head butt his son off him five times at his nose, forcing choji to stagger back holding his nose as bloods pour out. Choza quickly did a handsign and transform his body into one big boulder, much bigger than what choji uses. Choji quickly saw his father coming and close his eyes and thought back on how this all happen.

_Flashback starts twenty minutes ago._

_Both Immanuel and choji landed in front of the capital gate when Immanuel sniff the air._

"_What wrong?" said the masked wearing choji._

"_We about to have company…quick let hide!"_

_Both choji and Immanuel quickly shunshins behind two near by tree's . No more then later when they hide and suppress their chakras, two men appear where they were before they hide. Immanuel tell by their appearance on who they were, having seen them before he was exile from his clan and home. However for his partner, rage build up alittle bit, here he was staring at a man who he look up to, a man who suppose to be a hero. Choji knew deep down that was all but a bunch of lies, which the man he looking at was but anything but a hero._

"_We must convince the fire lord that what he heard was nothing but a lie." Said Inoichi._

"_And if he can't be convinced?" ask choza._

"_Then like our good old teammate said he will make this troublesome for himself." Choza smile hearing that._

_However it didn't last when both the say men jump out the way from incoming attack. Immanuel trying to slash Inoichi neck off with his nails. And choji; trying to crush Choza with his landing. But failed when choza jump back. "Well this must be the guilds we been hearing about and look choza that one hair look so familiar."_

" _Aww you two dodge, and look it here they heard of us. Maybe we should get our own sitcom being the fact we so popular." Said Immanuel._

_Inoichi growl at him but didn't last when he notice choza and the other guild member which he believe to be choji cause of the hair style kept staring intently at each other. "Traitor!!" as choji rush toward his own father only to be knock back by him by a powerful punch to his mask, the began to crack and break off. A punch his father so happy deliver who show no heart welcoming love for his own son. Inoichi quickly move out the away from another attack from Immanuel whom took advantage of his attention being elsewhere. "Inoich I'll handle my own flesh and blood, you take care his partner elsewhere."_

"_What are you nut!" said Inoichi._

"_DO IT!! HE MINES!!" yelled choza as rage took over._

_Inoichi look at him one last time and took off with Immanuel following him. "Now my son, you think that by joining the guilds it will stop what konoha had built! You dead wrong!"_

_Choji dust himself off and gave him a blank look. "You and everyone else who apart of this vile evil crime are going to paid for what you done."_

"_You dare talk down on us like we the villains, my stupid have you not learn what I taught you when you smaller. There are no heroes in the life style of being a shinobi we all must play the part of villains to survive in this harsh world. But enough about that show me how you grown!" they went back to fighting._

_Flashback end._

Choji eyes snapped open as he plant his two feet in the ground and stand his ground. His father collide with him trying to run him down however choji hold his ground and kept him from pushing and running him over. Remembering his fight; many years ago against a certain sound ninja. Choji muscle up his strength in one arm and deliver a powerful blow, sending his father flying back crushing a few trees in the progress. Choji quickly pulled out a bunch of kunai's in a chain and wrapped, his father came out rushing toward him normally. Choji place the chain around his belly and with a few hand sign's he screamed out.

"KUNAI'S CANNON JUTSU!"

His belly got bigger until it surround the chain and fully, the moment his father in five feet toward him, Choji gut fire at him like a cannon, the kunai spraying at him with such speed there was no time to counter or dodge. When it was over and choji belly revel back to normal he removes the chain and stared at what he believes to his dead father on the ground. One thing puzzle choji there no blood. Then it hit him hard this wasn't his father but shadow clone and on cue the shadow clone proof away. Choji look around for him and noticed him father never left the area where he send him crashing in those trees. He saw his father about to eat what he can only guess is the pill his family be using.

"FATHER STOP IT WILL CORRUPT YOU FURTHER!!"

"SHUT IT YOU BRAT! YOU NO SON OF MINE!!!"

He ate the pill, then choji felt a chakra power he never felt before, this was different this feeling was nothing like the time he became all butterfly. Choza appearance change, he became more build, his skin darken and his hair turn white, spike appear on his body, he look more like doomday himself from the superman comic. Choji look in shock but then notice he was grabbed by the throat by his own father.

"Ack….such….speed." he coughs out from being choke.

"Now it times to show you what it feels like to be a king!" he hissed out to his own son a smirk building on his face.

With Immanuel and Inoichi fight.

Both opponent crashes among each other until they felt the chakra's pulse up. Both of them stop to see where that coming from.

"Choji!!" yelled Immanuel

He tries to run to help his partner out but found himself not moving.

"Mind confusing jutsu complete!" said Inoichi.

Immanuel closed his eyes.

"Now time damage that little mind of your! I want my daughter back I will not let you guild keep her!!" he spat out.

Immanuel laugh out behind that remark.

"What so damn funny you bastard!?"

"You are….you think you can get inside my head and messed with it. Nice try but your daughter alita try that when I saw her butt naked and guess what it didn't work." He smiles under his mask while inoichi got madder.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!!?"

"I said your daughter alita try that and it didn't work. Now your other daughter which is hot by the way might have a chance but I'm too wild. I got idea what if I raped both of them during a great war just like my hero Inoichi did to alita mother." He mocked him laughing.

"………………………….YOU FUCKING DEAD!!!"

Inoichi waste no time and quickly went inside Immanuel only for him to be pushing out like Immanuel said. Inoichi realize it like the time when he fought against tsume during the chunin exam when they were younger. There was no doubt this guy have the same mind set like tsume, being inside his head was too painful for him to cause damage to Immanuel. He quickly release the jutsu and fell down screaming, holding his head as he rock back and forth on the ground. Immanuel grin under his mask and look at Inoichi. "Do you really think that would work on me tsk tsk oh well live and learn. Too bad you couldn't get any info on me. Anyway I would kill you but alita want that pleasure herself, see you later I got to help my partner out." He dash off toward where choji and choza are battling, not aware that he was being watch from the trees far away. This figure jump down and shunshin in front of the screaming Inoichi. Who look up in pain at this person?

"Ack----you----were---ack---here---the whole time!?" he passed out in pain.

The mysterious person just looks at him before he or she pick inoichi up and head toward where choza is at.

With choji and choza.

The battlegrounds look like something out a bloody battle during the great religion war. The grounds itself destroy with craters around, and choza pin to the wall by his shoulders by these white bone spikes. Choji whom look like a car wreck victim, hang barely alive. His arms broken, and his own left bone of his left arm sticking out bloods leaking out on each of his wounds. Only the noble lords and the guards watched this monster that claim to be his own father, punch at his own son ribcages over and over. Choji screaming out more as his bones in his ribcage's Shatter and break. Choza stop but not for his son mercy and instead he glare at the noble lords whom are powerless to stop this from happening.

"YOU BUNCHING COWARD WILL LISTEN TO ME! YOU WILL DO WHAT KONOHA SAY OR THIS WILL BE YOUR FUTURE! WATCH AS I SHOW YOU WHAT WE DO WITH LITTLE SHITS LIKE HIM!!!" rage token over him as he crack his knuckles and prepare to kill his own son.

"PIERCING FANG!!!!"(The same as the fang over fang except with a dog partner)

Choza getting hit by the attack from left side, Immanuel trying to drill into his skins but having a hard time. Choza skin is too hard to break however Immanuel mange to send him and himself far away from choji a few 25 ft away. After a while Immanuel stop his attack due to lack of chakra, the moment he did choza quickly got up and deliver a powerful punch and send Immanuel back where choji was at. Immanuel lied on the ground trying to get up his own ribs are broken, he see choza slowly stalking them. To him this seen like the end until someone appear right in front of choza.

"HINATA GET OUT THE WAY OR I KILLED YOU!!"

He went to go strike but quickly notice hinata hands at his left chest, he cough up blood and realize she knew this form weakness. He fall back dead.

"That form is powerful but your heart get weaken too bad but I notice it. Your job was to convince the fire lord not to believe the guild but you mess that up a lot. And for you I know who you are and deliver this message I will kill every guild member when I'm ready." She shunshin away.

"FUCK!!!!" yelled Immanuel.

End Chapter.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

Chapter 22

Two Days later in the guild whirlpool lair, inside a hospital room.

"What the fuck happen!?"

"Kisame sir it likes I said we ran into some trouble, we had them until choji dad decide to get all big poppa pumps on us. I mean the guy went nut and try to kill everyone there including the noble lords. Then she arrives…" said a wrap up Immanuel.

"She who!?" said kisame.

"Hyuuga Hinata the new clan head of the hyuuga clan. She took down choji dad with one strike to his heart. The chick is a real bad ass, last I heard of her she was a mouse, a shy girl." said Immanuel.

"You haven't been keeping up lately then hinata became hardcore the moment her little sister hanabi became kumo own cum dumpter. Well that what the report say but enough about that. You seen that bastard!!" said alita.

"Yeah….I left him alive just for you. He seem scared to hear your name." he began to chuckle. "Man I can't wait to hear what you do to him."

"I make his life a living hell that what I do!" She leaves the room to go train.

"So what hinata game, I'm sure she told you." said kisame.

"Yeah that she wants to kill every guild members. But what scared me is that I believe she can do it…she….she felt strong." said kisame.

"Well I be dip you….you of all people is scared?" he laugh out.

"Stop laughing at me! And I fear nobody!"

"Must be my imagination then." he wipe a single tear from his eyes.

"You got that fucking right!" he puffs his face in a child like manner.

"Any way we must let the grandmaster know, little hinata ain't so little anymore. She aiming to play with the big boys' now." he walks toward the door.

"Sir how choji doing?" ask Immanuel.

Kisame look back at him and began to open his mouth. "He in worse shape only time will tell, shizune doing the best she can."

Meanwhile in the konoha council room.

"This isn't good!" Tsunade bang her fist on the table. The sheer force broke it in half. "It seems the guilds were able to get to our noble lords!"

"There no doubt that we will be put in a war not only against cloud and stone but the noble lords and other lands will come after us. The guilds had this plan from the start." Said gen.

"Grrr what the hell then!? What are they planning!?" yell Tsume.

"If I may speak." Said hinata.

"Go on hinata." Reply tsunade.

"The guilds are rebuilding their strength against us. In order to survive we must do the same. I requested recruit missing shinobi's in our rank…."

"Are you fucking nuts? We are not like the sound village!" yell tsume. Who quickly shut up when she saw hinata with her bloodline activate. Staring at her full of hate and death.

"Do not interrupt me again! Now like I was saying in order to survive we must do thing we won't like. Let face it after having our secret air out like that and believe me I'm not amuse on learning konoha dark secret; we have no allies at all. This is worse when naruto-kun left us….." she froze up after saying his name and began to get nervous. "I'm….only….doing….this…..for…. my-my sister and-and nar-naruto Kun."

"Hmm although you speak the truth I find it hard to believe you only doing this for your sister. And how does naruto fit in all of this anyway? Why bring his name up all of a sudden? He haven't been seen or heard of along time now? Unless you found proof?" said gen testing her.

"W-what are you applying that I know where he is!? Then you wrong! My sister is the only thing I enjoy about my family, the thought of what those cloud bastards are doing is putting me on edge! My father went insane because our beloved bloodline left the village and is in the hand of our hatred enemy. That what he see; I on the other hand can't get the thought on how my sister is screaming every night while they raped her! As for naruto-ku-kun if he was still around I'm sure he would have been fighting these threats." Tsunade stood quiet, for hearing naruto name does nothing but bring her pain. Tsume show no sign of emotion upon hearing his name; Gen however suspect something but wasn't sure yet or what you would say he lack the proof he need to solve naruto disappearance.

"Forgive me…I judge without thinking it through." Said gen.

Tsunade was no super genius but she knew that gen and his clans don't judge without proofs. Hinata have her hyuuga training, she able to read people body signal no problem however gen is a hard person to read and she knew he hiding something.

"Never the less we thank you taking the time to deal with Choza, it seem he lost sight of what we envision." Said tsunade.

"Forgive me lady tsunade but what do you envision?" said hinata.

"….A peaceful world." Was her only reply.

Hinata get up and walk toward the door, she look back at what left of the councilmen. "Just so you know tsume, one of the guild whom was with choji fought and look like one of your clan member except his skin was brown like those cloud bastard." She smirk and walk out leaving tsume with a face full of emotion but hate show up the most.

"She may be a problem." Said gen.

"What was that about bringing his name up!?" said tsunade.

"Hmm something didn't seem right not one trace of naruto can be found, I believe he may be apart of this or leader of the so called guild but we need proof first before anything else." Said gen watching tsume shake in her chair in anger.

"No even I refuse to believe that. Even after everything that was done to him, I can't imagine him destroying this village he still have people here who believe in him."

"But what if he doesn't care anymore, remember he vanish off the face of this world. Either the guild killed him or he joins them like choji, shikamaru and possibly ino. But I hope I'm wrong." He get up and leave tsunade and a pissed off tsume to think.

"No I know naruto he wouldn't do this….."

Back in wave.

"Soon my beloved Konoha will fall." Said naruto as he watches her peaceful body rest on their bed.

End Chapter Time skip in the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 23

Master of the guild

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

CH.23

Peace---it meaning to all that wish it. Sometime it means freedom from disagreement or quarrels. Other time it means a state of mind like calm; quiet; tranquility. There are many meaning for the word call peace. However peace no longer exist in this day of time, in this era in the land of fire there only war. War--- any active hostility, contention; or struggle; conflict. This now describe the land of fire. Blood shed---the shedding of blood; killing. This is now the fourth shinobi's war or what you call the end games.

It has been a year since Naruto reveals to the element lands what konoha done. Naruto plan was very simple; to get the people of each lands to rise up. In order for that to come to past he must make the noble lords make their move. Thank to the battle that Immanuel and Choji had the noble lords saw with their own eyes how konoha had fallen. A move they make sending their private armies to declare war on the land of fire with noble lord of the land of fire permission, which he now reside in the land of wind for protection. The private armies skilled as shinobi show no mercy when attacking each town. Beheading each of the male residents as a sign; and message toward konoha. Those who were not killed were sold in slavery or for woman case raped into submission. The private armies weren't the only one fighting some civilians join in too feeling betray by konoha also. Then sooner what left of other hidden villages join the fray with cloud and stone, only waterfall and snow stood out of it secretly building their strength. To this day cloud, river, and grass have no clue that the Guild has full control over stone. A feast that welcome by Sarutobi Konohamaru. Each of the armies took the fight to konoha on each battle ground. Konoha with a lot of experience was able to win some battle but no matter what this is'nt war. No, this is blood shed. Wars bring out the evil of some men. During January of the 15th it's was the day the grass village was no more. A night raid led by Hyuga Hinata and her forces silently snuck in. Before grass had anytime to react or try to counter they were quickly being dispatch. The Innocent civilians were not spread. Hinata did to them what they private armies did to the towns in the land of fire. She became a symbol of vengeance. All this in the name of her sister and family---in Hinata eyes those who allies with cloud and worthless. Her sister still a prisoner of the cloud has already giving up hope on being saved. It too late for her, for her already gives birth to a boy. For Hinata she will not give up until she get her sister back she doesn't care what she got to do even if it mean she become a devil. Konoha own civilians grew scared on what they land become. Some had enough and try to escape---keyword try. The new Hokage Uchiha Sasuke passed law that if anyone tries to leave Konoha are consider traitor and must be dealt with. Tsunade served as his advisor to keep an eye on him. Sasuke change more when those assassination attempts kept working. He lost his wives and next generation Uchiha's. The only wife he has left is Haruno Sakura. To this day she still did not bear him a child---reason for that is still unknown. Sasuke did not care at the moment his only goal is ending this war and going after the ones who destroy his future clan. All these events are leading to one thing---a final confrontation. Welcome to the beginning of the end games.

"Yawn"

"Oh you awake. Man I wish I could sleep through thing too." The young woman said while breast feeding a baby girl in her arms.

"Uh, sorry Ten-chan---Is little Miko doing fine today?" smiling while watching his daughter feed. Her name is Uzumaki Miko the second daughter of Naruto and Tenten, and younger sister to Uzumaki Kushina. She is the pride of the land wave---born on an April on the 19th. She was accepted by the people of the wave country just like her father. She has her father eyes but everything she has is from her mother including the same hair colors.

Tenten place little Miko in her father arms; after she finish feeding and burping her. Naruto look puzzle by this but grew to understand what going on. "Love, I need you to watch her until Sasame get back from her recon mission. I want to be the one to lure Hinata to you." She got up and head toward the bathroom. "You sure?" she smile back at him and wiggle her ass playfully. "Why should you have all the fun? Don't worry I gotten much stronger in the last four month thank to your intense training. Beside the faster I do this the more time I get to spend with our children---lord know both our kids need the attention."

She walks inside the bathroom closing the door behind her. She starts to undress her clothing until she was nude. She step in the shower and turned it on she have a habit of taking cold water when in deep thought. Part of her hate to do this against Hinata but she dismiss it cause of her anger toward one man---Hyuga Neji. Since after she giving birth her body went through some major changes. Those changes were for the best she now has more of a womanly body. Although her body didn't fully match Tsunade young appearance it did however match Hinata. All and all she happy to finally blossom she always thought she keeps her tomboy appearance but that didn't happen she agree on one thing---motherhood bring the beauty out of you.

"Miko,where Miko?" He said while playing peek a boo. Too young to actually respond Miko kept staring at him. "Aww I guess it too soon for that I guess I'm still a newb when it comes to being a father. Miko I promise you I will make this world better for your future kids the shinobi world is harsh and must come to an end I do not want to see you fall under it corrupting like so many have. I-I guess for now you don't understand a word I'm saying---.

"In time she will. Said a nude Tenten. "By then she be all grow up and probably chasing after boys."

Naruto smile on viewing Tenten in her birthday suit. "Not on my watch will that happen". One thing Naruto love more is the beauty he called his wife. To him this is real art and not the half crap that a certain clay bomber ninja used to keep saying. Naruto will agree that art is a blast well a blast called Tenten.

"Eh heh. Naruto, when you stare at me like that----well---It's a little embarrassing. I be sure to punish you later."

"Ohh, I like punishment. I can't wait."

"Miko-chan you be a good girl and look after daddy for me. He can't be on his own." She teases.

"Hey low blow." He teases back while watching her go and get dress. He watches her put on her crimson red lipstick and combs her hair. Tenten allowed her hair to grow longer. It's proof of her being more womanly not that Naruto mind. After she was done she tied her hair up in a couple of long buns- A.N picture how Diao Chan have her hair in Dynasty warrior 3/xtreme legend. Tenten grab and put on an indigo dyed kimono wrapping it around her body. "I love this look more. Most guys go nut over a woman wearing this. It's there way of wanting an innocent shy girl." She laughs at that last line. "True but it's easy for them to let their guard down so easy. No man would suspect an innocent looking young woman to be assassin, and that will be their demises." She smiles behind what her man said. "Indigo-dyed kimonos are very dark at first. But if you keep wearing it, as years go by the color blends---and the indigo more blue and vivid." She places her wedding ring on the dresser and place on her heel pump shoes.

"I paid no mind for Hinata for too long. To be honest I knew she react differently when her family became targets, I suspect that. However I didn't suspect her to become super strong so fast." Said Naruto.

"She is a lot like you in a way. Although she didn't go through what you went through she did however have a crappy dad. He pushes his family too far with their family tradition." Reply Tenten.

"Which is why the hyuga's, went so far to side with Sasuke becoming Hokage. If the the villagers ever learned about the Uchiha dark pasts. They began to hate all ninja clan out of fear that they will become just like Uchiha did. Well that will some will think but it make no different now that he in office, sooner or later they will know true hell---hahahah---some will go far to kill themselves to escape their hell."

"Yeah and they will find themselves begging to Satan to spare their lives, and he look at them and laugh." Said Tenten.

"They beg, scream. It's make no different they lost their so called hero long ago."

"Itachi was a fool." Said Tenten.

"Yes he was in a way. He believes Sasuke to be more like their mother. He gamble and he loss his hands----Bring Hinata to me she have her uses!" He commands.

"Oh I will but first I have some fun with her. In fact I'll see her as Neji which will help me **THINK** clearly." She said with venom in her throat. "See you so my daring family." She blows a kiss before vanishing in her own shadows.

"And so we begin the end games." Said Naruto.

END CHAPTER.


	25. Chapter 24

MASTER OF THE GUILD

CHAPTER 24

THREE DAYS LATER

"So we have a killer loose in my village, and you telling me we have no lead!?"

"Yes lord Hokage."

"Yamato Sai you failed and you two will be seeing Kakashi a lot sooner. Now get out my sight, and catch that Bastard!"

They shun shins. " Sasuke-sama this is the guild M.O only they can do something like this and not be seen. Normal Anbu's will not worked on them these people took out Jaraiya, our labs, the Nara's, Tenten, and possible Kakashi. Let not forget they took our heirs and heiress."

"I agree." said Inoichi grinding his teeths.

"They took each of us out, stolen our heirs and heiress, some turned our allies against us, and place this war upon us. This is a nightmare… rather deal with Sound village and whoever it their leader." Said Tsume.

"Orchimaru---I wonder if the guilds are behind his disappearance." Said Inoichi.

"Its possible they are behind Jaraiya death maybe their leader took him out." said Tsunade.

"The guild knows too much we discover Shizune is working for them." said Gen.

"I refuse to believe that she wouldn't turn against this land so easy after everything her family and I did for this land." said Tsunade.

"She might be under their control but we can't rule out the possible that she joined willingly. These people knows what goes on in our land before we do." said Gen.

"What give you that idea?" asked Sasuke.

"Take these new crimes in Konoha. Somebody is murdering clan members and noble families by cutting out their eyes this clearly a message. This person holds a grudge against those with bloodline limit. My guess is that this person wants either Sasuke or the Hyuuga's clan.

"Anyone threaten my clan will suffer a swift end. Let this person try he or she will failed." Hinata spoke in an icy tone.

"These guild members must be put down quickly."

"No disrespect Lady Tsunade but maybe these Guilds only wants our lord Hokage head, not many people like our leader and probably why they joined the Guild. It possible who their leader is and why all of this is happen." Said Shino

"Shino you out of line Naruto would never joined the guild!" Hinata yelled

"It not hard to believe this is his doing he's the only one who can rally a lot of people."

"That dobe may have grown stronger but he's not smart enough to pull this type of crime. Gen control your son or I will." Sasuke ordered.

"Yes lord Hokage---Shino you're out of line. I did not bring you here to make a fool out of this meeting."

"Father you know I'm right---- He got cut of by Tsunade slamming her fist into the table. "Enough!"

At that moment Hana Shunshin in the room startled everyone however her mother Tsume screamed in fear on the condition of her daughter is in. Hana cover in her own blood cut marks all over her body, her left arm dislocated in three places. Tsume waste no time and caught Hana who feel in her arms. "My baby who did this to you" Each of the councilmen slowly approach mother and daughter Tsunade the only one close enough started to heal Hana. "Cough----our clan is under attack---cough---hurry--- most of our clan dogs are dead. The killer is a woman she ---bragged about killing---the Hyuuga's next." She passed out making her mother Tsume fear the worse. "Do not fear she's alive, and need her rest." Tsunade explained.

"Shino--- Lady Hinata" Gen looked around noticing they're gone.

**With Hinata and Shino**

"Hinata please slow down I feel that this is a trap." Shino tries to reason with her.

"Shino I'm touched by your concerns but go bug somebody else. No one make a threat to my clan and think I'll let them live to tell the tale." She kept moving running picking up more speed leaving Shino behind.

She enters the manor but as soon as she enter the manor a barrier made of shadows surround the home. Shino try to enter only to be push back with force learning that no can enter or leave. His fear finally came true wasting no time he summon his bugs, and order them to find a weak spot to break through. He silently prays for his former teammate safely.

**With Hinata**

Everywhere around Hinata all she sees is dead bodies. Each one was a member of the main branch or branch family her anger grows more as she continued to check for pulses. She discovers some to be still alive but badly hurt or knocked out. Hinata discover one of her maids still alive and awake.

"What happen here?"

"Mistress---creatures made of shadow appear---N-Neji and few others is still fighting them." She said in fear.

"Where did they go?"

"In t-the m-main hall."

Hinata waste no time and hurry on toward the main hall where she can hear the sound of fighting.

**With Neji**

All around Neji he find nothing but these shadow like cat creature. The only one still fighting, and not dead. He learned the hard way that the gentle fist barely does any damage to these things. The creatures leap toward him forcing him to use the kaiten. So little effect this had only pushing them into the surrounding walls for the creatures got right back up growling some more.

"Ack---I barely have---any chakras left."

The creatures leap again intent to kill only to be quickly pushed back across the main hall with forces. Neji look in front of him to see who his savior is which turned out to be the one he also fear these days.

"Lady Hinata???"

"Must I do everything myself these days."

Neji paid her no mind for the remake now wasn't the time to feel hurt over it. "Lady Hinata, be careful our gentle fist barely have any effect on these things."

"Hmph we shall see."

One of the creatures looked at her and began to spoke. "She---is---here---she---is---here---follow---me---to—our---mistress."

"Not a good ideal this is truly a trap" Said Neji.

"Know your place Neji and keep quiet. You, monster, lead the way toward your mistress." Order Hinata.

"Lady----AHHHHHHHHHH" he fell down holding his head in pain screaming. The Caged bird seal brightly shining on his forehead, he looked up to see that Hinata had activated the seal herself. "Don't ever talk back to me unless I give you permission. Now go and helped the others I will take of this by myself." She releases the hold on him. He struggle to get up and bow toward her and leave following her order.

"Now march scum."

The creature took off but not too fast allowing Hinata to keep up with it the others creatures vanished into nothingness'. The creature lead Hinata into the garden yard Hinata notice that the area is surrounding by a shadow wall allowing nothing to leave or enter not that she wanted to leave anyway. She noticed the creature approach a beautiful woman, this woman looked like a Geisha but there was something figured about her she couldn't place it yet until she heard her speak.

"Hello Hinata."

"No it can't be---But you're dead!?"

"No I'm very much alive."

"You're the leader of the guild!?"

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not---But enough about that. You been a bad girl Hinata chan something must be done. What wrong I get no hug."

"Is Neji apart of this?" she question.

"Oh heaven no don't make me gag."

"My sister is a slave to cloud of you." Her bloodline activated charging toward her enemy ready to strike her heart with the gentle fist.

However her enemy uses her shadow as a shield absorbing the attack, she counter with an open palm toward Hinata chest which she ducked in time. Hinata when to go counter with an upward attack toward her attacker head with both her hands, but she jumped back when she noticed that her attacker shadows coming out the ground like spikes. Hinata kept jumping and dodging the best she can the shadows kept coming in speed some missing her others cutting her a little bit at her right leg. Hinata landed back a good long distance as the shadows stop their pursue she began to use medic art on her right leg healing each the cuts. She looked up at her enemy with pure hate. "How are you doing this Tenten? I see no sign of chakras so how are you doing this?"

"None of your business princess." She smiled back at Hinata hatred look.

"Doesn't matter you will break like every other enemy I came across?"

"You just mad that you don't have big strong black cloud ninja's punding your Hyuuga ass."

Silence came among them, Then Hinata screamed out in rage and began to charge her while doing hands signs. Tenten realize what she was doing and quickly went to use a hand signs her self. Both shouted their jutsu's "WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU" as the water dragon appear from the lake to their side rushing at each other side only to collide within each other. Hinata quickly got to Tenten and went to use the 64 hit palm attack Tenten did not dodge at all.

"2 palm"

" 4 palm"

"8 palm"

"16th hit palm"

"34th hit palm"

"64th hit palm"

She smirk thinking Tenten would fall down but her smile to went to a frown when she noticed Tenten body changing into a shadow. "What an actually shadow clone?"

The real Tenten appear out the shadow a tree from Hinata right side, her clone residing back into the shadows. "Oh you hit the nail on the target princess. It's actually a shadow clone and not the cheap kind." Tenten summon up more shadows human like figures taking the form of angels. "Attack" she ordered.

Hinata right away when into full defense mode, blocking every fists attack being sent her way she remember her Hyuuga training to avoid a lot of these creature assaults. She quickly ducked as an arrow just miss her and hit one of those creatures. She turns her attention toward Tenten holding a bow and arrows loading up another arrow. "So close you barely sense that princess. A non Hyuuga would have been dead by that shot."

"You bitch!" as she ducked a swipe and counter with a hard upward kick toward the attacking creature face.

"Watch your mouth young lady."

Hinata kept battling and dodging not just the creatures attack but Tenten arrows. Then it hit her Tenten is stalling she could of did much more than shooting arrows at her. The question plaguing Hinata is why is she holding back? What is the real reason for Tenten to stall? Since knowing her when they were younger; Tenten never stall, she always finished her opponents off. Hinata uses her juuken style 8 trigram attack to quickly attack each of those shadow creatures, for each hit took them down and far away from her. Hinata looked at Tenten with pure hatred, but she wanted to know one thing before she goes to killed Tenten.

"Why are you stalling?"

"So you notice princess. Don't worry in a few you find out."

"You are waiting for reinforcement?"

"Hmm maybe I am, and maybe I'm not."

"I won't let you!" she charged at Tenten ready to strike, but she noticed each of her shadows opponents turned into a pool of shadows. The pool of shadows quickly intercepts her by swirling around Tenten as if she was Gaara himself when it came to his sands. Hinata couldn't put up a defense in time as Tenten smiled watching her shadows turned into a big hand. The hand grabbed Hinata and collide her into the manor wall pinning her in place. Hinata trying to struggle find herself at Tenten mercy; she began to cursed at her until she felt her Chakra draining from her.

"Finish me off---but remember this someone else will take over what I started!" she spat out in venom.

"My my my. So it true what I been hearing Hinata did become cold hearted." Said a voice that Hinata knew right away. She looked toward her left to find a grinning Naruto except he look different his hair is white along with his eyebrows. What shocked her more was the fact he wore a guild outfit.

"Na-na-naruto ku-kun." She struggle with her words.

"Aww look my love you made her go back to the way she was. Darn it I like the new Hinata better than the old one." She teased.

"Sorry my queen couldn't helped it."

"Na-na-naruto-kun w-why?"

„Oh I get it you wondering why I'm wearing a guild outfit. Well to answer your question I'm part of the guild. I'm the creator of the guild." He grinned evilly.

"No-no it's not true. Please te-tell me-you ly-lying." Refusing to believe the man she loved did all this, and is responsible for the war, her sister; and her father breakdown.

" Hahaha she still don't get it my love." He looked toward Tenten who matched his smile. Naruto looked back at her and said this. "I'm the reason your sister get fucked every day by big strong and hard cloud ninjas."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as the shadows cover her into darkness.

End chapter.

Sorry if chapter short I wanted to get this out the way being the fact I'm in College now and don't worry Hinata not dead.


	26. Chapter 25

**MASTER OF THE GUILD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT ONLY THE OC CHARACTERS AND PLOTS**

AN: It been so long since I did this story but guess what I'm back. This chapter is too much and all Hinata's fans please and I mean please don't be mad at me for what going to happen, and no it not a rape scene or a death scene.

**CHAPTER 25**

"Hey little Ms. Princess, wake the hell up!" Immanuel said while kicking her at her belly. The impacts of his kicks were actually working because the girl in question was starting to wake up. "Grandmaster she's waking up!" Jadai said while watching her swift a little after each kicks.

"Uuuhh…where am I?" She said trying to see clearly but find herself in a dark room with people she can barely see their face due to the darkness of the room.

"Nice to see you finally woke up. You must excuse Immanuel he is not known for his patient and can be a bit…harsh."

"Why?" She said with her voice cracked on realizing who is talking.

"Why? Well Hinata I guess I can bored you with a long sad story about why or how me being screwed too many times than I can count, but because I am in a good mood I humor and answer that question….To put it simple the world is based on black and white. Good and evil, right and wrong, pure and impure that is what you call balance. However that not the case we have here…what the world problem is now is that too many impure or what I call corruption, are running amok." Naruto said while stepping in front of her revealing his face while she looks away with tears in her eyes. Naruto hold her chin with his right fingers and slowly turned her face back to his face. "Konoha is corrupted, they kidnapped people for years and change their DNA and even goes as far to clone people. Women, children, elderly, does not matter to them because they were against Konoha or didn't make the cut like most social people do. Your father is a messed up person along with your little sister, and he needed to be taught a lesson so…"

"BUT SHE IS MY SISTER!" She cries out not wanting to accept that the man she once love and still does to this day, is able to something so wicked.

"You done interrupted me, because this is important and you must hear this for it involves your very own future!" He said while holding her face while the shadows around him swirl off his eyes and across his face until going down on the ground. He continued on as he noticed she went quiet but silently shed some tears, "In order to get back some people. I had to hit people like Hiashi were it hurt the most…their pride and fears. Your father doesn't treat his very own family members as family, but instead he prefer some of them to be slaves protecting the main house hold from anyone that would steal their secret…the byakugan. Hell not even one Hyuuga…my fault not one main branch member of your clan to marry outside the family, but it ok for the second branch. Why is that?"

She said nothing but kept crying, and so he continued on. "It's because the main branch sees the second branch as trash and if they are trash then it ok to marry outside the family. The only downsize is that non-Hyuuga will have no right and must follow clan rules and be label as a second branch member just minus the caged bird seal. Hiashi fear the bloodline leaving the clan that he make sure he put some control s over what is accepted for his clan. All I did was revealed how foolish his plan really is, yes it was wrong for me to have Hanabi kidnapped and raped, but let face it…nothing is fair in this world let alone in war we create as human being. I will not say I am sorry for what was done toward your sister let alone on what will happen to you now." That last part caught her attention as she looks toward him with fears in her eyes before shyly speaking out her fears. "What-what will-will you do to me-me?"

He gave out a small smile but not a smile Hinata once loved but a smile that hides malice's. She shivered out in fear before her tears threaten to fall again. "You will become one of my minions and help bring an end to Konoha along with your peoples."

" I-I refuse…" She said trying to sound tough but still done in a shyly behavior. Naruto laughed at her attempt while the rest of his guild members snicker. "Oh that is rich, well my little shy one you don't have a choice. You here as a prisoner, and regardless if you're a princess of the Hyuuga's clan that don't mean shit to us!" He said raising his voice along with some killing intense. His killing intense is too strong for her to cope with, she found herself struggling to breathe, while looking at him with her eyes full of tears like it telling him to stop and forgive her. Not trying to kill her and only putting her in her place; he released the killing intense watching her breathe heavily. "Cain!"

"Yes my lord." He stepped out the shadows with his eye patch and kneels before Naruto. "I want you to take Hinata here and bring her to Alita so she can do to her like we done to Shizune and the others. Once Alita is done bring her back to Konoha outside the village gate." Hinata looks puzzled by what he said.

"Nar-Naruto-kun you-you letting me li-live?"

"Do not call me that! You have not the right yet to recall me…but in time you will." He looks at her for a couple of seconds before looking at the one guild member behind her. "Immanuel make sure it looks believable." Immanuel nods and then brought both his hands down in a double axe handle upon the back of Hinata'head. The impact forces her to hit her face hard on the stone floor while drawing blood. He did not stop his attacks and kept punching away at her face. While he put more attack on her, Jadai approach Naruto with concern on his hidden face. "My lord do you think this will work what if Konoha figure out what is wrong with her."

"Alita mind technique is nearly perfect, she even surpass her father, Inochi. Konoha will not figure it out but…there is one who might….Jadai this will take awhile with Hinata and so in the mean time I want you to put together a small team and raid the Aburame's clan compound. Your real target is Aburame Gen, but be warned. He is no push over and if you make one mistake you will find yourself in a early grave and I cannot have that for you are one of the people I need when it's time to end Konoha."

"I understand my lord." He fade into the darkness leaving Naruto and Immanuel whom still beating up Hinata before stopping. "Only a week away before the fall of Konoha, only a week away…hahahahahahaha." He laughs out while Immanuel picked up a bloody Hinata and carried her away through the shadows.

**MEANWHILE…**

In each cities of the land of fire; corrupted officials were being targeted. None of these men were safe from the wrath Naruto unleashed, and through his guild his justice is brought upon the wicked. Some of these men try to run while other begs for their lives. But in the end it did not matter what they did because they all met their end, and not one witness or witnesses saw what happen. It was as if these murderers were never there. Not one clue or trace of evidences to single out who done what. These crimes did not go unnoticed; Tsunade the current Hokage grew angrier from news she receive from her ninjas. The last guy to deliver the last news about one of their businessmen being hanged at the town square and skinned from his flesh…well he knew what it was like to be a speeding bullet at 100mph. She hasn't been feeling well since the day she finally understood that Shizune is a traitor, and even to this day she refuse to believe the young woman who she considers as her daughter, is a traitor. Each day she began to believe that maybe Gen is right about Naruto being alive and is somehow controlling the guild. However some part of her made up a lie and in her denial she believes it. Her argument is that Kisame a former Akatsuki along with Konan are a part of this group, and in her heart she believes that Naruto would never be a part of a group that have members that tried to hunt him in the past. She stared out the windows in her office, and looking up in the sky she began to wonder. What was her Grandfather would do if he found out Konoha dark secret in order to stay as a powerful hidden village. She never get her answer but soon she get another answer that will break her spirit.

**ABURAME'S CLAN COMPOUND**

Within the main room that is meant for the clan head; the clan head Aburame Gen, Father of one Aburame Shino sat alone in deep thought. He been like this ever since the war has started, and since then to now he had a lot to deal with. Since Shikaku death he have new responsible to deal with along with a lot of stress. No matter how much Tsunade or even Sasuke denied that Naruto is the mastermind behind the guild; he still believes in his heart that he is right. He had watch Naruto since he was a boy, and although Naruto have his mother's personality he can tell that he also have a little bit of Minato intelligent along with his cunning. The fourth Hokage also the known to his enemies as the Konoha Yellow Flash; during the times of third shinobi war, Namikaze Minato has ended the war with just one jutsu. The Flying Thunder God Jutsu a jutsu that not only strike fear with other hidden villages but also their very own village among some councilmen. Minato was very clever and knew that some clans would not accept change, but no one stand against him. It was simple. Who can beat the man who single handily defeated an army of million by himself? No one can beat him, but that proved to be false. Uchiha Madara was the man who actually defeated the Yellow Flash by unleashing the Kyuubi upon Konoha, and Minato in his wisdoms was forced to give up his life in order to seal away the demon. The prison for the demon is one Uzumaki Naruto his very own son. Only himself and Shikaku was able to figure out that Naruto is the son of Minato, others like Hiashi did not figure out the truth or just did not care. Since Naruto has grown up within Konoha; he was beaten, chased, starved, mislead, and even lied to. And through all that hatred toward him, he always smiles. Hoping his dreams will one day come true and only for it to be snatched away like candy. The title of a Kage no longer going for him but to someone he believes to be considered his brother one upon a time. Gen shook his head on his thoughts, his thoughts ended when the bugs within their manor alarm him of intruders. He gets up from his position and head out the room to find one of his clan member being impaired by a spear to his left eye. Gen turned toward where the spear was through and bears witness to an army of the guild. The main guild steps a few feet up ahead of him; Gen can only assume that person is leader.

"Aburame Gen, father of Aburame Shino and current clan head of the Aburame's clan. My name is Jadai of the phoenix former mist ninja, and in the name of the Guild your life has come to an end." Jadai said to his pulling out a spear with a red blade and pointing the blade at him.

"Is that so? Do you think you can take my head with just twenty of you Guild? I take it that your leader Naruto, no longer like to get his hands dirty." Gen said to them while cloaking himself with his bugs in armor that resemble a samurai. "I have no idea who you talking about, does that name suppose to mean anything?" Jadai lied to him.

"Oh please I can easily tell a lie when I hear one, my clan is also train like the Hyuuga's clan on detecting a lie. I always knew that Naruto would seek revenge against Konoha and to be honest he deserve to his revenge, but I am loyal to this village just like my family members before were. I will not allow Naruto to end the will of fire without a fight!"

"…Boys and ladies…leave him to me. Remember your orders; wipe out any other Aburame you can find. Women, elderly, and children make no different because they all need to know the code of survival of the fittest." He ordered the other members, and they waste no time and vanished within their shadow.

"I won't let you!" Gen shot out his swarm of bugs at Jadai. Jadai who saw the attack coming began to twirl his spear faster, slicing up every bug that approaches. Jadai Stab the spear down into the shadow next to him, the shadow is connected with Gen's shadow. Gen on instinct flew out the way, his bugs taken a form of bee wings. His instincts prove to be right because the spear blade tries to stab him from below. Gen Form a spear of his own out of his bugs and lunged at Jadai with it. Both their spear colliding with each others, but the bugs began to form around Jadai's spear forcing him to let his weapon go or be drain of his chakra. Jadai turned around and took off in another direction. Gen grind his teeth and gave chase after him. Jadai ran and jump toward the roof of the manor and Gen kept up with him until he was directly in front of him before Jadai sunk into his shadow and appear a few feet away, while avoiding thrust from Gen's bug spear.

All around them the sound of battle and screams of the innocents were heard throughout the manor. No Aburame were safe, either they were fighting the guild or being killed by them. Gen watches as he witnesses children of the Aburame's clan being killed with no remorse by the Guild soldiers. "Monsters, each and every one of you are monsters!" Gen yells out in anger toward Jadai.

Jadai laughs at him before summoning up a big shadow next to him. "Gen baby, come on. All shinobi are monsters in some form or the next. You Konoha ninjas are the same as anyone else who decide to take arms against an enemy. You do whatever it takes to destroy your enemies, what make you think you guys are different than us!"

"FATHER THE ANBU ARE COMING!" Shino shouts out to him while engaging a guild in battle.

"You loss, and when they arrive you all will pay, but not before revealing where that traitor Naruto, is hiding!" Gen boldly said to him. Jadai summon out a big machine which confuse Gen. "Commander! The bombs are set we just waiting for you!" One guild member shouts out while appearing before Jadai from the first floor to the roof top.

"Bombs?" Gen shouts out.

"Gen it time to say goodbye!" Jadai hit the button on the machine. The machine activates and sends out a sonic way, at first it seems to do nothing, but then screams of the Aburame's clan and their bugs were heard. They fell to floor holding their head and rolling on the floors. Gen is also affected by these waves and Jadai slowly walks up to Gen like a lion stalking its prey. "Do you like it? This machine came from the land of spring and you were right…Naruto is calling the shot. Too bad you won't tell that old bitch or that emo bastard anything. Today marks the end of the Aburame's clan…goodbye Gen!" he did a hand sign and shouted a jutsu name, **"SECRET JUTSU: PHOENIX FLAME BLAST!"** a flame of fire shot out his mouth mask piece and at Gen. Gen screams out in pain as his body is set in ablaze, he rolls off the roof to his death while cover in flames. His body landed on a couple of his kin's, setting them on fire as the air is pierce with their screams.

"GUILDS, VANISH NOW!" Jadai gave out the order and vanish in his shadow. He was soon joined by the other guilds and as soon as they left an army of Anbu and Jonin ninjas appears. "What the hell going on?" One of the ninjas said while watching the Aburame members suffering on the grounds around them. One Anbu ninja walks up to Shino who is struggling on the floor with his bugs, "Shino what wrong? Where is the Guild?"

"Aaah…g-get o-out…of h-here…aaahh!"

"What has happen here!" another ninja is trying to heal one of the Aburame member.

"aah…bombs…they-they p-plant s-some b-bombs!" Shino said to the Anbu ninja.

His plea came to an end when the bombs ignited, claiming everyone in the manor and those around the manor lives. What once a home for the greatest bugs users is now a crater of the size of a Humpback Whale. Konoha has now loss another of their power, but it will not end because many more will join them soon enough.

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

Naruto is sitting in his chair and next to him in another chair is Tenten. To anyone who happen to see this would think they were king and queen, but to any other guild member it means more than royalty. Jadai appears before them with his army, he kneels before them along with the others. Naruto looks toward his with calculating eyes, his wife Tenten looks toward them with a bland look.

"Is the target dead?" Naruto ask Jadai with no emotion in his voice. "Yes Master Naruto, and also the Aburame's clan will no longer be problem toward the Guild." He replies back to him.

"Good, Cain!" Naruto calls out to him and he appears right next to Jadai in a kneeling position. "Yes Grandmaster."

"Report." He said to Cain. "Alita was able to do what you ask her, there is no side effect and we were able to retrieve the weapon you order for without any problem."

"Good it seems the Land of Metal know their place and decide to aid us. Cain I need you to tell each of the other master that tomorrow we attack Konoha at noon!" Naruto order him and Cain nods back. "Everyone else gets some rest and be fucking really for tomorrow because tomorrow we will piss on the so called will of fire!" Cheers of the Guild members were heard and Tenten crack a smile on her face, her thoughts were on one person…killing Neji.

**KONOHA'S COUNCIL ROOM**

The council waste no time in calling for a meeting, the ones who is present are Tsume, Inoichi, Sasuke, Tsunade, Some civilians, and Neji filling in as clan head at the moment. Everyone is yelling and shouting about the death of Aburame's clan and Sasuke is clenching his fists, the reason for that is because he remembering when his clans were murdered. Tsunade is shown rubbing her head out of stress. Each event that has happen was finally taken its toll on her mind and the Council's rants were not helping her situation. Sasuke looks at her with anger, "You useless Senju of a woman! This is your entire fault! You underestimate these Guilds for the last time! It's time for you to step down and allow me to take over and clean up your mess!"

"You think I going to step down and let you blindly rush everyone to their death!" Tsunade snaps at him while standing up, Sasuke on instinct activate his Sharingan. "Enough! Sasuke is right you unfit at the moment to leave us!" Sakura said while entering the room, her presence and what she said shock Tsunade.

"S-Sakura…you would betray m-me?" She said with her voice being broken up.

Sakura looks the other way not trying to meet her sensei eyes, "Lord Uchiha and Lady Sakura is right, you have underestimate the Guild for far too long and because of that our General is dead along with the entire Aburame's clan. For all our sake Tsunade step down." Tsume said in a serious tone.

Tsunade stood quiet with her head down and in that moment the silence was replace with a battle cry. Tsunade charges at Sasuke who calmly stood at his seat, but before she could throw a punch. Tsunade is slams into through the wall; the punch came from her student who is crying. The blow was powerful enough to take down an elephant; Tsunade is found lying across the hallway with rubbles surrounding her. She barely alive but in pain and crying, crying because her second student has stand against her just like the first one. And in that moment the battle hard slug queen, has let her tears out.

"Anbu, escort Tsunade to chakra drain prison until we can decide her fate, and then notify the Fire lord that we will announce Sasuke as the next Hokage tomorrow at noon." Inoichi said while couple of Anbu ninjas shows up and grabs Tsunade and take her away. Sakura is seen with her head down. "Sakura…I know it hard but it was needed…" Tsume got interrupted by Sakura shaking her head. "Please I did what is…necessity. I need time to myself…Sasuke I be home late. "

"Do whatever but do be home by tonight." He smiles at her with one thought in mind as he watches her leave. That day, that night…Sakura has become her master. She gave in to Alcohol at the nearest bar. No one in Konoha knew what was going to happen next by tomorrow, the fall of Konoha is coming.

**END CHAPTER**

**NEXT CHAPTER: FALL OF KONOHA PART ONE**


	27. Important AN must read

**AN:**

** Well I want to start off with this, no it is not an update with fox of Xternal, however, I am working on a new update with fox of Xternal. I won't type it until I find a beta reader for that story and Fox of the dead. Now I'm pretty sure some of you guys notice those title names; that both stories have the word fox in its titles. The reason for that is because they are both crossover stories with each other; I won't go into detail but both Naruto will meet (not in a good way), the reason for that to happen is because the Naruto from Fox of the dead will go to that reality on a quest to gather info on one person he need to fight, but also to test out the other Naruto. Here one spoiler for everybody, the Naruto from Fox of the Xternal has a connection with a female X-man. However, that connection is that Kushina was an X-man in what you can say a former life. The reality he's currently in, wasn't the reality he was suppose to be in the first place; meaning his true mother is in Fox of the dead. While the Naruto from Fox of the dead mother is connected with Fox of the Xternal, he might meet her and he might not. For those who read both stories there a huge different between both of them, Naruto from Xternal is lighter than Naruto from Fox of the dead in a good or dark way. Now here is a special poll for Fox of the Xternal that I will put up after this A.N. Shall Naruto be trained as a thief? I ask this because Gambit will be mentoring him just like Jiraiya did for Naruto, and in fact Gambit will be see as a younger Jiraiya in Naruto's eyes. People ask me that I should put X-23 or Surge with Naruto, I have not forgot about that and I'm thinking of making that stories a small harem but in a realistic kind of way(I make it happen and people know I have a style to make the impossible happen), I also am thinking about Pixie joining that little group of Gambit and Naruto. Now a small minor for both stories, first off in Fox of the Xternal he will not go back to Konoha anytime soon and his allies from his world will not appear on Marvel Earth (that what I call it for now) except much later on. Now Fox of the dead goes by the events that happen in the Marvel Zombie's series except with a huge twist that way different from the original series. For example Magneto is alive in the story, but he was killed in the actual story of Marvel Zombies 2 by the Zombies heroes. Naruto is a cross breed of two mutants, you see in this story which will be explain two chapter later, Naruto's mother is somebody familiar to whatever X-men that still alive, his father is still Minato however, on the Naruto's universe; his people DNA is stable with the X-factor but not all are born with amazing power like Cyclops or Magneto. Only some have special abilities that can be passed down to their children, which is why such class as the Aburame or the Hyuuga's clan exist while normal people with no Kekkei Genkai are just stronger and faster than the humans from the Marvel's universe. I guess I can reveal this one thing about fox of the dead, Naruto will meet the watcher who still alive and the Watcher will be the one to reveal a lot to Naruto including his mother's origin, but he will also reveal to him on many other Narutos in different realities; for example he will tell Naruto in one realities he running a group of shadow users against his former land, while in another he's on the run for vengeance against Konoha for making him a weapon( that story in my profile), and in another two realities he have Kekkei Genkai that can ruin the world… one through fear and madness and the other through fire. ^_^ I hope that reveal on what I was talking about. Now on to two other things, I will do a story where he was raised as a weapon but escape and is out for revenge because he doesn't know who he is(his pasts) except for the name that was giving to him. That story will be a harem story with your choices (viewers) on who should be in it and that include filter girls or girls that hardly get anytime on the series, but also Hanabi will be a twin sister to Hinata, so in other words she won't be a lolicon bait doll for guys. The story will take place when Naruto is 19 year old, some women like Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, and Ayame will not be that old in fact I make them younger around the age 27 or 28. Now the final part…I will do the next update on Fox of the dead, and after that I will do two update for Unforgiving because I been pushing that back and plus I won't to get to when he in the shippuden arc and finally Hatred born from fire. Once that taken care of I'll work on the new story and I would not mind if people like KingKakashi want to help push the story on where it's going and other plot ideas, I won't mind throwing them in along with my ideas. The story will be much violence just Hatred born from fire and Unforgiving, in other word another Dark Naruto story. I want to try this story different than I have with the other dark story of mines. Now with all that said, I leave you guys with a keep watching for my update or new stories, and also I need a beta reader for both Fox of the dead and Fox of the Xternal. This A.N will stand up as chapters until next week, and have a nice day. **

**PS: I hate on how the manga is doing things, all I want now is for the creator to reveal what Itachi gave Naruto. I get this bad feeling that something bad will happen to Naruto or somehow Sasuke will go back to Konoha, and if that happen I loss a lot of respect for the creator of Naruto. The way I see it, Sasuke committed too many sins to even come back to Konoha as a shinobi and be forgiven. He messed up on what his brother really wanted him to do for the Uchiha's clan, and so why should he get a good ending, but then again Naruto have elements of Dragon Ball Z in it; even Vegeta was forgiven later on.**


End file.
